Que Sera Sera
by RideThatGlitterStick
Summary: Edward and Bella accept that Renesmee is growing up, then Jacob and Renesmee's life together as a married couple. Lemons, Life and Love ;
1. Chapter 1 Thanks a lot

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Chapter 1 – Nessie POV**

The wind shifted and danced through my hair as the motorbike accelerated. Trees and bushes whizzed past us as my porcelain hands rested on Jacob's bare, sculpted chest. He turned his head and gave me that lopsided grin that he knew I adored.

The motorbike skidded to a halt and he turned around fully so that he was facing me. I gave him an innocent quizzical look. He shifted closer to me, so that our legs were twined together and gazed into my chocolate, bronze eyes that I had inherited from my mother. He leaned in closer so that our noses were touching and closed his eyes as his lips met mine. We kissed, tenderly at first, soft pulsing movements and then he placed his big hands on my back, gently rubbing it in smooth circular movements. Our tongues explored further as I twined my fingers into his short, black hair, kissing him furiously. A contended moan slipped out of my mouth...

"Ness..."

"Nessie...baby..."

"Ness!"

My beautiful dream faded as my eyelids fluttered open. Big, yellow eyes stared into mine.

ALICE.

_Grrrr..._


	2. Chapter 2 Busy Bees

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Chapter 2 – Nessie POV**

"Ohh Alice, ugh... I was having a really nice dream" I moaned pulling the silk duvet over my head again.

"Yeah but Ness we have so much to do today...shopping! Remember your date with _Jake_? "Alice answered rushing around my room, pulling back the curtains and examining my closet.

I sat up on my bed and ran my fingers through my tousled auburn hair (inherited from my father) which was now, no doubt, really tangled.

I winced as a bright ray of sunlight burst in through the windows. I groaned as tiredness _ached_ through my body.

"Come on, Ness!" Alice yelled, _yanking_ me out the bed and pushing me towards the bathroom. I stumbled towards the shower lazily, stretching my limbs, trying helplessly to shake of the tiredness.

A hot shower should do the trick. I stepped into the steaming, hot water and let it run through my hair as I scrubbed myself with my favourite shower gel. A smile crept upon my face, as my mind recollected the dream from last night.

"Mmm..." I whispered as the scent of passionfruit and guava wafted around me.

I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a big, fluffy white towel. I stepped out and dried my hair with the towel and wrapped a rose pink silk dressing gown tight around my body, which was, gratefully provided by Alice. I cleaned my teeth thoroughly and stared at myself in the gold rimmed bathroom mirror. There was no point putting my make-up on because Alice was just going to wipe it off and do it for me herself.

I sighed and stepped out of the en suite bathroom and into my bedroom. My clothes for the shopping were laid out carefully on my bed.

"Ali-"I was about to yell, but Alice was already in my room by that time. I smiled a 'thank you' to her.

"Ok! Now Ness..." she said pushing me towards the full length mirror and pulling off my dressing gown. She thrust a black and pink lingerie set that I had never seen before, in my hands.

"Alice-"I was about to complain but Alice interrupted.

"Shh shh... don't worry about it, you can thank me later" she said calmly. Pretending to be frustrated, I sighed and put them on.

She gave me a beautiful purple halter neck day dress with lilac sequins to put on. After that, she put a cute pair of violet ballerina flats on my feet and a matching leather handbag. She led me to the dressing table and sat me down on a stool.

"Is Rose coming with us, Alice?" I asked as she experimented with my hair.

"Well, she was going to come, but she is _busy _with Emmett at the moment." She replied raising her eyebrows.

I laughed.

"What about Mum and Dad?" I asked

"They are still at the cottage, also _busy._" She replied giving me that 'l_ook_' in the mirror.

I cringed; I didn't really want to _know_ now.

"I'll stop by on them later" I sighed, shaking my head.

She tied my hair into a loose side plait, leaving a few tendrils of hair to curve around my face. She applied a purple shade of eyeshadow on my eyelids and put a slick of lipgloss on my lips.

"There you go, Nessie! You look _beautiful_! Even if I do say so myself!" Alice said cheerfully, practically jumping up and down.

"Thanks Alice!" I said, jumping up to give my enthusiastic aunt a hug.

I wonder what she's going to do to me tonight when I get ready for my date with Jake...

I shivered excitedly at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Burnt Pyjama Tops

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Please Review! :)**

**Chapter 3 – Nessie POV**

Alice and I went downstairs to find a wonderful smell of pancakes, honey and chocolate to greet us. Grandma Esme sure was a good cook... especially for someone who doesn't _eat_. Just that moment, Grandma came into the dining room with pancakes. I rushed up to give her a hug.

"You look so pretty, Ness!" she said

"Thanks Grandma! Actually all the gratitude should go to the _fashionista _that is my amazing aunt Alice!" I said cheerfully. Alice smile and bowed.

"Where's Grandpa and Jasper?" I asked

"They've gone hunting, they left early this morning, so they should be back in a couple of hours" Grandma said warmly while handing a plate full of pancakes to me.

"Hurry up and eat Ness, we gotta go quickly!" Alice urged.

I finished the pancakes and we said goodbye to Esme.

I walked up the cobbled, stone path that lead up to the cottage. I let myself in and called out.

"Mum? Dad? ... Anyone in?"

Five seconds later, Dad appeared carrying Mum in his arms.

I rolled my eyes. Dad set Mum down on the table.

"Morning sweetheart!" he said, kissing my forehead.

He was wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing else. When I looked at him, pretending to be disgusted he said

"What? Your mother burned all my pyjama tops" he answered sheepishly.

"Morning!" I said while Mum giggled.

I gave Mum a hug and said

"I'm going shopping with Alice, OK?" I informed them.

"OK, love" my mum said calmly

"Have fun!" Dad said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Shopping with Alice was the most tiring thing ever, even for a vampire...


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy Knows Best

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Please Review! Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Chapter 4 – Nessie POV**

I opened the door to Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo and slid into the passenger seat.

"About time..." Alice muttered impatiently, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Sorry Alice" I said, truly apologetic. Making Alice wait to go shopping was truly a crime in itself. I clicked the seatbelt in place as Alice put a pair of Chanel Diamante sunglasses on and chucked me a pair of Ray-Bans'.

"Thanks. So, where are we off to?" I asked Alice

"Well, I thought we could check out some shops in Seattle and Port Angeles first and then make a quick trip to New York if we can't find anything. By the time we get home it will be about 5pm so we'll have enough time to get you dressed. Is that OK?" Alice rambled, giving me a quick glance.

"Yes Alice, that's fine! It's not like you were going to change it, anyway!" I replied and Alice gave me a cheeky grin back.

We chatted about shopping, school, music, pop stars and finally... Jake.

"So, Ness, you never did tell me what your dream was about..." Alice said, taunting me.

"I'm not telling you!" I said childishly, pretending to be shocked.

"Aww c'mon! Pleaseee Ness! Was it about Jake? It was wasn't it? Look, I swear I won't tell Edward or even think about it when I'm near him." Alice pleaded.

"Alright, alright! Yes, it was about Jacob..." I said, looking down and blushing (another trait that I inherited from my mother). I told her the whole dream; it wasn't like I would be able to lie to her anyway! I felt really close to Alice, she was more of a best friend or a big sister than an aunt. In fact, she probably knew more about me than my own parents did.

She giggled as I told her angrily that I couldn't find out the ending because she woke me up! It took 45 minutes to get to Seattle but it would have taken much longer if a human was driving. But this was a vampire and more importantly a Cullen, so we arrived much faster.

We wandered around all the 'good' shops in Seattle. We found really gorgeous dresses but not all of them were appropriate by my standards, Alice's or most importantly, my dad's. The first dress we chose was a black, slinky, knee length dress with a big bow across the chest. It was really pretty and as always for Alice, extremely expensive.

"Oh Ness! That looks beautiful on you, you know if I were a human I'd be crying by now!" she cried ecstatically, looking more like a 5 year old child than a 109 year old vampire. I went over to hug her before checking my reflection again. We bought that one anyway, because Alice liked it so much although it was totally unnecessary purchase.

The second dress was also very appealing. It was a red, strappy, low cut dress and hugged my figure beautifully. I loved this dress even more than the first one.

"As much as I like that dress, Ness, I don't think your father would approve if you went out in that." Alice said quietly, answering my thoughts. I sighed; I knew this would be the problem.

Third time lucky, I hoped, and surprisingly it turned out to be! The final dress was just made for me. It was a deep blue halter neck dress with silver diamond placed intricately over the body. I absolutely adored it and so did Alice. Obviously, with it came a massive designer label and even bigger price tag. My eyes popped when I looked at the price but Alice just looked like all dresses cost this much. She bought it anyway along with some diamond chandelier earrings, a string of real pearls and some silver, Jimmy Choo heels. I was overwhelmed.

"I'm so glad you don't have the same fashion sense as your mother but I can see that like her, you also have an aversion to new clothes." She sighed.

I thought we only spent an hour or so in Seattle and Port Angeles but it turned out we spent about three hours looking for 'THE' perfect dress. Phew.


	5. Chapter 5 COD and Makeup

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Thanks guys for the reviews once again! I really appreciate it! This is a slightly longer chapter so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 5 – Nessie POV**

We returned home to find the whole family at the main house. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Dad were playing on the X-Box, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were talking together on the sofa and Mum and Rose were flicking through a magazine and egging on their husbands.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! "Uncle Emmett cried

"Noo..." Dad and Uncle Jasper moaned.

"Aaaahhh! Victory is sweet! See you guys might have the brains and stuff but when it comes to COD, I win, hands down!" Uncle Emmett cried cheerfully.

He came over to me and picked me up as I squealed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Put-me-down-now!" I gasped between breaths. He laughed heartily while setting me on my feet again.

"Aww... sorry Ness" he said still undeterred, as a dimpled smile crept back on his face again.

Dad glared at him as Emmett and Jasper started laughing. He walked over to me.

"Are you alright, Ness? He asked considerately.

"Yes, I'm fine Dad, NO THANKS to SOME PEOPLE!" I said glaring at Emmett. This only made him laugh harder.

"C'mon Nessie, we have no time to waste-"Alice said, rushing around the living room and picking up the shopping bags.

"-and Rose, Bella and Esme, I need your help as well!" She added over her shoulder. Rose, Mum, Grandma and I made our way up the stairs, following Alice. We all walked into my room. Alice set the various collection of shopping bags on my antique, four poster bed (kindly given to me by my grandparents).

She started shifting through the clothes until she found my beautiful, blue dress and all the accessories to match.

"Wow, Ness! I agree with Alice, your fashion sense is certainly much better than your mother's" Rose said. Mum rolled her eyes, faking to be cross. I giggled, going over to hug my Mum. She kissed my hair.

"Right, Ness! Put this on while I try and sort out some nice make-up and accessories, OK?" Alice ordered.

"Yes Alice!" I answered

"Rose, Bella- you help her! –"She commanded "-Esme, you can come and help me!"

Everyone started doing their jobs, allocated to them by Chief Makeover-ess Alice. I stepped out of the dress and flats and put my new dress on. Rosalie fastened the pearl necklace around my neck and Mum slipped the earrings in my piercings. Grandma brushed through my hair and curled in intricately.

"I won't be a minute, OK?" Alice called as she stepped out of the room. This was unusual as Alice never missed a moment of a makeover.

**JACOB POV**

I was sat on my bed thinking about Nessie when my mobile rang. I picked up my phone to see the caller ID. Alice. I answered it.

"Hey Alice! What's up?"

"Jake, I'm so glad you picked up!"

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked confused

"Nothing! Look, I don't have long. Just follow my advice"

"OK."

"Right, go and learn the Greek alphabet"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. Jacob, it's for your own good. Keep saying it over in your mind until you're at least a good distance away from the house when you leave tonight with Nessie."

"Ok. Ok. But I don't see why-"

"Jacob, just _trust _me on this one"

"But-"

I heard a faint call of '_Alice!' _on the phone.

"Jake, I gotta go! Bye. Please just do it. TRUST ME!" Alice cried and hung up.

_TRUST A VAMPIRE... WOW, SHE MUST BE DESPERATE. _

**NESSIE POV**

"Alice!" I called

She rushed back into my room, trying to look as composed as possible.

"Where were you?" I asked

"Oh, I just had to speak to the boys for a sec." She said. I eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" she said, giving me a wide-eyed, innocent look.

"Make-up!" she said, trying to change the subject. She ushered everyone away from the table to do the make-up herself. She applied a smoky-grey shade of eyeshadow on my eyelids and framed them with a slick of eyeliner across the top and bottom. She powered some bronzer on my cheeks and rose came and applied a pearly pink shade of lipstick on my lips.

When they had finally stopped fussing over me, I stood up to look at myself in the full length gilded mirror.

Wow. Just wow. I had never seen myself looking so nice before. I knew already that my Mum and grandma would both be dry sobbing with happiness.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, come here." Mum said, holding her arms out. I walked over to her and she kissed me lightly on both cheeks.

"You're beautiful!" she remarked

Grandma gave me a hug and so did Rose and Alice.

"Thanks guys! This means so much to me, really..." I trailed of, determined not to cry.

"Aww...love you Ness. You're the best niece anyone could ever wish for!" Alice said.

I brushed the lingering tear with the back of my hand.

"OK guys! Time to show the boys our wonderful work!" Rose said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Alice led me down the stairs followed by Mum, Grandma and Rose. Dad met me at the bottom step. He hugged me.

"You look exactly like your mother when she was 17. Absolutely and utterly beautiful." He whispered, pushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear. He stepped aside so that my uncles and Grandpa could see me.

Emmett wolf whistled.

"Woaaahhhh...hot stuff Ness...!" Emmett said. Rose smacked him on the head as a joke.

"Owww...what was that for Rose? Is Barbie jealous?" he said mocking Rosalie.

"You look beautiful, Ness." Jasper said politely, kissing my hand.

"Thank you." I answered. Grandpa gave me a hug. I was over the moon. Dad didn't have a problem with (a) my dress and (b) me going on a date with Jake.

Now, we just had to wait for Jake to arrive. I wonder what he would be wearing today. Did he remember? Did he really love me?

I let my mind wander...


	6. Chapter 6 Greek

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Here's Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it! Please review! Thanks! :) ~ VampetteTwerd101**

**Chapter 6 – Jacob POV**

I faced the mirror and sighed. I hope I looked alright. Too casual? Too formal? I tugged the end of my white, cotton shirt nervously and took a deep breath to reassure myself that it would be fine. Just remember the Greek alphabet, I told myself.

I walked out of the house and sloped towards the Rabbit. I opened the door and drove surprisingly calmly towards the Cullen's 'heavenly abode'.

The gravel crunched under the tyres as I pulled up in the driveway. I got out and rang the bell. _Well, here goes nothing._

Carlisle opened the door and greeted me in his usual manner.

"Good evening, Jacob" he said politely.

"Carlisle, it's nice to see you again, I just came to pick Renesmee up." I answered politely while still trying to recite the Greek alphabet in my head. _Alpha, Beta, Gamma..._

"Come in, please." Carlisle said.

I stepped into the bright luminous living room. That's when I saw her; Renesmee Cullen. My dark, shadowy night suddenly came alive. A dazzling meteor shot out and burst into millions of tiny, vibrant stars. Music; beautiful, harmonious music filled my ears. My world became vivid and there she stood the most glowing, luminous star I had ever seen. She looked absolutely gorgeously beautiful, genuinely stunning. Her auburn hair fell in curls, framing her face. Stars danced in her big, shining chocolate brown eyes. Her dress fitted her perfectly, clinging to every curve on her body. Radiance shone out from her porcelain white skin, contrasting perfectly with her hair. Mind-blowing...

I snapped out of my dream as I realised why Alice wanted me to memorize the Greek alphabet. _Think Jacob! Think! Damn. ... Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta..._

Nessie walked forward to hug me. She smelt delightful. If I was a _vampire_, I swear I would have sucked her blood right there and then. I hugged her back and smiled a thank-you at Alice over her shoulder. She nodded in response.

"Hi Jake! Ness whispered in my ear.

"Ness, you look amazing." I answered.

"Thanks." She said, blushing. She looked so sweet when she did that. I took her hand and went to greet the rest of her family. Esme took me in her motherly embrace and smiled at me warmly. I returned her response.

"Bella" I said while hugging her in a friendly way.

"Jake, I haven't seen you in ages" she answered in response.

I clapped Emmett around the shoulder and did the same to Jasper. We got along quite well so that was good.

I smiled Alice a quick hello. There was no point greeting Barbie, she didn't like me and I didn't like her and that was never really going to change. She glared at me and therefore I retorted back with the same response as a scowl flashed across her face.

Now, came the big one. Edward.

"Good Evening, Jacob" he said smoothly

"Good Evening, Edward" I replied, as a crooked smile appeared on his face, he was obviously sensing my uneasiness. Well, who wouldn't be! You're faced with your ultra-strict, future father-in-law who could read minds and also, _out of chance_, turns out to be a VAMPIRE and your natural enemy and could easily rip my throat out any second. He had already given me a 'man-to-man' talk last week, when I asked Renesmee out for a date. In other words, he basically said that if tried anything on with Ness, that she didn't want, he would quite literally shoot me. So, basically you have a werewolf who is dating a hybrid vampire human who also randomly happens to have a fully mature vampire family... Yeah, I have an easy life.

_Oh well... _I thought to myself. _You'll just have to deal with it. Full stop. _

"Ness, are you ready? Shall we go?" I asked

She nodded and said goodbye to her family as we left the front door hand in hand.

Phew. Step One? _Check! _


	7. Chapter 7 The First Move

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys, thanks again for reviewing! I have tried to make the chapters longer, but I assure you the chapter after this one will be much longer. By the way, this isn't my best chapter, so I apologise, but please keep reading. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN! **

**Thanks :)**

**Chapter 7- Nessie POV**

Jake closed the door behind us and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that went well." Jake said

"Oh, thank God! I thought Dad was gonna blow up or something." I said truthfully.

He took my cold, white hands into his and stared into my eyes. I leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips; a more intimate form of a 'Hello'. We pulled apart after a moment and climbed into the Rabbit.

"So, where are we going, Jake?" I asked

"Anywhere you want to, the choice is yours" he answered

I blushed stupidly and looked down at my hand, twisting the ring on my finger. He chuckled, obviously sensing my embarrassment.

"You look so much like your mother when you do that." He smiled

"Ah. That's the second person that's told me that." I said.

"Ok, so how about we eat at a restaurant and then go down to the beach at La Push?" he said, looking for my conformation.

"That's cool, Jake, yeah I'm fine with that!" I said, truthfully, actually pleased with his decision.

We drove down to Port Angeles and went into a nice Italian restaurant, placed cosily on the outskirts. Jake got out and being the gentleman he is, walked over to the other side to open the passenger door so that I could get out. We walked hand in hand towards the restaurant and sat down at the table the waiter lead us to. We ordered some food and a few drinks.

"So, how's the pack?" I asked, taking a sip of wine.

"They're good. A bit busy but fine. Seth's got an imprint." He chuckled

"Really? Who?" I asked

"Umm... I think it's this girl from school. She's really sweet. Her name's Skye."

"Oh wow! I'll have to meet her sometimes; I need to see the girls anyway. I fancy some of Emily's cooking!" I said, laughing

"Yeah, you should come, we could hang out. And the boys are always dying to see you. They're always going on about you. "He said, chuckling at the thought.

I laughed. I loved going to see the pack. They were always really friendly and made me laugh all the time.

"I wish I saw more of you Jake, we need to spend some more time together" I said, staring deeply into his eyes. He nodded in response.

"Yes, I was thinking, next Saturday, we're having a bonfire; it would be great if you could come. The whole pack will be there, with their girlfriends obviously." Jake said.

"Ok, sure. Thanks for the invite, I'll give you a call to let you know." I replied.

"No problem. Love you, Ness." He said, with a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Jake."

...

After we finished eating, we chatted for a bit and then left to go to the beach. We got in the rabbit and drove all the way down to La Push. It was a peaceful drive and both me and Jake had perked up a bit. We walked hand in hand on the beach, the sand brushing the bare soles of our feet. We chatted about his childhood, the pack, school, memories... basically everything.

We lay down on the sand, his hands around my waist and my head underneath his chin. I looked at the beautiful, silver, radiant moon. It was perfect. I knew he was looking at it as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. He sighed.

"No, not really" he said shrugging.

"No? Why?" I asked

"How can it be beautiful, when the most gorgeous and attractive woman is lying right next to me." He said, looking at me.

"I love you, Ness, you're everything to me."

I took a deep breath to steady myself, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. I was ready for this. It was time.

I reached up, so his lips met mine and kissed him. Kissed him with all the passion I had for him. He returned it, more furiously than I had expected. The warm, fuzzy feeling at the back of my mind now changed into bursts of excitement and unbelievable tension. Shots of electricity raced through my body, tantalizing my senses. Fire coursed through my body, causing me to want him more and more. I tangled my fingers through his hair while his warm hands rested on the bottom of back. I undid the buttons on his shirt, never once removing my lips from his. His hip grinded against mine and our legs tangled together as we rolled over, so that he was on top. Moans of pleasure slipped out from our mouths. Wow.

This is such a cliché, but I have to admit, this certainly was a night to remember.


	8. Chapter 8 Very subtle, Emmett

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews and feedback! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Here's chapter 8, its a bit longer, so I hope you like it. :) Again, just to be safe, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN! - Sorry about that! It is mainly alright, just a few exceptions. Hope you enjoy it, and please keep reviewing! =) ~ VampetteTwerd101. **

**Chapter 8 – Nessie POV**

Owww...I was sore. I stretched out my aching limbs; it was an unbelievably pleasant feeling. It was about midnight. I think. I looked up at Jacob; he was smiling down at me.

"Wow Jake!" I said

"Yeah, you got that right." He replied, folding his big, strong arms around my waist. I turned my head around so I could see him, and kissed him delicately on the lips. A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Jake, what about Dad?" I asked him, his head jolted up in shock as he realised what I was saying.

"Crap. I hadn't thought of that." He mumbled. I took a deep breath; I wasn't going to let Dad kill my buzz. It will be alright. Hopefully. I looked down at myself, I was half-dressed, I had my underwear on and that was it. My dress was flung to the side. As I reached to get it, Jake nuzzled under my ear and kissed gently along the side of my neck and along my collarbone. I giggled. He traced the contours of my stomach, gently with his finger. I reached up to kiss him again and he returned it. He reached to get my dress for me and helped me put it on, gently easing it over my legs, bottom and stomach and doing it up at the back. He shifted my hair over my other shoulder and kissed my back softly.

"I should get you home now, Ness." He said, sighing.

I helped him put his shirt back on, easing it over his broad, tanned shoulders and doing the buttons up on his shirt, after stroking his beautifully carved chest. He smiled at me.

"I love you, Ness."

"I love you more, Jake." I said teasing him.

"I doubt that." He said playfully.

I stood up, brushing the sand of me and put my shoes back on again. I shivered, it was quite cold and I hadn't thought to bring a jacket. Jake got up and slipped his jacket around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said, returning his gratitude.

He put his arm around me and I slid my arm around his waist. We walked back to the Rabbit, silently, listening to the soft lapping of the waves on the shore. We drove back home and got out.

"Thanks Jake. It was a wonderful night. The restaurant, the beach, everything really." I said, blushing softly at the last bit, while gazing deeply into his eyes.

"No problem Ness. Glad you like it." He whispered back

"Would you like to come in, for a coffee or something?" I asked politely.

"No thanks, Ness. I don't think that would be a good idea." He said raising his eyebrows. I laughed quietly at his response.

"Ok then Jake. Good night. And thanks again." I said, as we approached the front door.

"Good night, Ness, sleep well."

I kissed him good-night, just a quick peck, because I knew Dad would be listening. I watched him drive away and went into the house.

Relief washed through me as I realised that Dad was still at the cottage, I needed some time to prepare myself. I made a mental note to thank Mum later.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were in the living room, Jasper and Alice sitting on the loveseat together and Rose and Emmett snuggling up on the sofa. They were chatting and watching TV. They saw me come in and waved me over.

"Mmm...Ness, you smell of dog, pasta, sand and sex. "Emmett said laughing while raising his eyebrows, as I clamped my hand around his mouth to stop him, unsuccessfully, saying the last word.

"Emmett. Shut up." I said sternly, while looking around cautiously to see if Dad was around anywhere. He licked the inside of my hand and I pulled away disgustedly.

"Eww Emmett. Real mature." I said sarcastically, while wiping my hand on my dress. He laughed.

"Don't worry Ness; your parents won't be here until another ... five minutes." Alice said.

"Phew."

"So, I'm guessing you had fun then...with Jacob." Emmett mocked. I looked down and blushed stupidly. Rosalie glared at him and Alice and Jasper laughed.

"What?" he asked, pretending to be innocent, with a wide-eyed, soulful look on his face.

"I'm so glad you're not like you're mother and father, in that department, especially when you're mother was human." He laughed, while Rosalie smacked him around the head, playfully.

"Owww...Rose." He said rubbing his head, while muttering under his breath about things 'not being fair.' This made Alice and Jasper erupt into hysterical giggles.

Ignoring Emmett, Rosalie said seriously, "How did it go? Where did you go?"

"It was awesome; we went to this gorgeous Italian restaurant in Port Angeles and ate there. Then we went down to the beach at La Push." I explained, carefully missing out the bits with the _action_.

Just that moment, Mum and Dad came in through the door, hand in hand.

"Ness, you're back!' Mum exclaimed, coming over to hug me. Trying very hard to block my thoughts, I hugged her and Dad.

_Thanks,_ I thought to Mum. She smiled at me to say _'No problem'_.

Dad eyed us suspiciously as if something he didn't know about was going on. Mum obviously had her shield on. We looked at him innocently. Thank fully he let it go and went over to join his brothers on the sofa.

I was so tired especially since Alice woke me up extra early today, though I had to admit, it was worth it. Yawning, I said goodnight and went upstairs to bed. I was way too exhausted to take a shower so I just slipped off my dress and Jacob's jacket (which I had forgotten to return to him) and put my comfy, blue flannel pyjamas on. I crept into bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes...


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! :) Here's Chapter 9, hope you enjoy it! :D ~ VampetteTwerd101**

**Chapter 9- Bella POV**

Edward and I walked back to the main house (well, him walking and me cradled in his arms) after another _eventful _night in the cottage. I tried to keep Edward busy until I knew Jacob was a safe distance away from the house. Thank fully Nessie was much better at protecting her thoughts than Jacob was.

I respected Nessie's choice; after all, she was nearly eighteen, old enough to do what she wanted really, but in Edward's eyes, she was still his little girl. He would get over it eventually; meanwhile it was my job to restrain him from grabbing Jacob's neck.

We walked through the front door to find the whole family (minus Carlisle and Esme) in the living room. Ness came over to hug me and to let me know what she was thinking.

_Thanks, _She thought. I smiled back at her. From her behaviour, it seemed like everything went pretty well. I was happy for her.

**EDWARD POV**

After an _unusually_ long, eventful night, we arrived at the house. Something was up; I could sense it through Bella. Renesmee was back and she was trying extremely hard to block her thoughts by reciting ... irregular French verbs. I tried to tune into Jacob...nothing there either. Bella was shielding her thoughts. Emmett was thinking about what he was doing with Rosalie this morning...eeshh. Jasper was thinking about Alice, Alice was thinking about the new Chanel No.5 perfume and Rosalie was thinking about, as usual, her oh-so perfect self. No clues whatsoever.

I eyed Bella and Nessie suspiciously; there _was _something they weren't telling me. I would find out soon enough, otherwise _Jacob_ will get a visit from me pretty soon.

**BELLA POV**

"Nothing's going on, Edward, OK!" I lied

"You are so bad at lying, Bella, even when you're a vampire." Edward said, staring deeply into my eyes. I was starting to hyperventilate. He was trying to _dazzle_ me, so that I would tell him everything.

"Edward, trying to seduce me isn't going to work." I said sighing but I could already feel this weird wooziness at the back of my head.

He sighed and looked down, but still held me in a seductive trance. It was very hard not to tell him, it was choosing between my husband and my daughter. I fought this hard temptation by trying to stretch my shield around me further. I tried to compromise with him.

"Look Edward, I swear it's nothing bad, honestly, nobody is going to get hurt, I promise." I said calmly, touching his cheek. I knew how he felt, extremely frustrated. It was like when I was human, something bad was going to happen and Alice saw it and yet nobody would tell me, supposedly 'for my own safety'. I tilted his face up so that he was looking at me; his eyes were a strange butterscotch shade. They weren't filled with anger; they were filled with hurt and distress.

"Please don't make me do this" I mumbled to myself, although it was directed at Edward.

I gave in. He would find out sooner or later, so it would be better to get it over and done with. I prayed Renesmee would understand. I loosened my shield so that Edward could hear my thoughts. He looked up in shock as he realised what I was doing but didn't say anything. I replayed the events of last night in my head and let him hear my thoughts.

"Please don't lose it Edward." I muttered, though I knew that this was very rare but when it came to me or Nessie, he became extremely overprotective.

**EDWARD POV**

After several attempts at seducing her unsuccessfully; Bella soon gave up and let me read her thoughts. She gave me a vague account about what they were hiding and what had happened. She was right, it wasn't that bad. I was slightly angry but more than that I was sad. I was losing my little baby girl, losing those soft, rosy cheeks and shining brown eyes. She was growing up, thinking, choosing her own path in life; but more importantly becoming a _woman._

_Eighteen. _I guess this is how Charlie felt when I asked him for Bella's hand in marriage. Bella obviously sensed my feelings and gave me a hug, to reassure me that it would be OK. I smiled reassuringly back at her. I felt strangely happy; I hope this wasn't _Jasper_ toying with my emotions.

**RENESMEE POV**

I finally got a lie-in today, thanks god. I was in a good mood this morning. The weather, however, didn't reflect my mood, dark heavy clouds had set it and it was already starting to drizzle. But, hey, what could I expect, this is Forks, we're talking about.

I had a quick shower, cleaned my teeth and put on the comfiest pair of jeans I had, and a white sleeveless eyelet lace top. I brushed my hair out and put it in a ponytail.

Just as I was coming out of my room, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called

Alice came in and sat down on the edge of my bed. Her face looked worried.

"What's up Alice?" I asked

"I just thought you might want to know this" she said "to prepare yourself".

"Okay, go on..."

"I had a vision" she said looking at me "your mother told your dad what happened last night between you and Jacob."

What? What! Oh crap. How could she do that? No...

I buried my face in my hands as a million thoughts flooded my head.

"Ness, this isn't Bella's fault. She couldn't help it. She tried very hard not to tell him, I swear. Look, I'm sure she's really upset right now that she's hurt your feelings. And anyway Ness, he was going to find out sooner or later. Nobody could help that." She said, soothingly.

"I know that Alice, I'm not mad at Mum for telling him. I just didn't want him to find out so soon. He's going to hate me now!" I said, almost sobbing.

"He's not going to hate you, he could never hate you. You know that he would give his life for you and your mum." She said "He's just sad that he's losing his little girl" Alice comforted, rubbing my back gently, as if I was a small child. I gave her a hug, she seemed taken aback by my sudden gesture, but returned it anyway. I took a deep breath to steady myself; I was going to have to do this someday so I might as well do it now.

"It'll be alright Ness. Don't worry." Alice comforted

I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back as a sign of encouragement. We walked out of our room and went downstairs. My appetite had suddenly vanished and had been replaced by a bottomless pit filled with lead.

I expected Dad to be stony faced and ready to yell at me, so I took a deep breath. Mum and Dad were sat at the dining room table, talking to each other softly. They looked up as they saw me and Alice enter the room. As I sat down at the table, Alice turned to leave.

"No Alice. Stay, please" I said firmly

Her eyes flitted to my parents' faces to look for any misleading signs but from the looks of things, they were fine with it, as well. She pulled up a chair next to me and sat down. An awkward silence filled the air, so I decided to begin.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway but please do not bring Jacob into this, it wasn't his fault." I said, trying to stop my voice from wavering.

"No, Ness, you have no right to be sorry, I should be the one apologising. I'm sorry for being a pain whenever Jacob comes around and I'm sorry for not understanding. I mean you're nearly eighteen; you have the right to choose your own options. I'm just scared of losing my little girl ... I'm sorry Ness." He said, his eyes were full of understanding.

"Oh Dad-"I said, breaking into tears. "I am so sorry and I know you won't give up so I accept your apology, but I want you to know that even if I get married and have children of my own, I will always be your little girl, no matter what. "

"Come here, Ness." Dad said, standing up to give me a hug. I hung onto him, like I was still a small child. It was a proper father-daughter moment.

"And Mum, I'm so sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable position" I said, after I had finally managed to stop blubbing.

"Ness, you're the best daughter anyone could ever wish for" she said kindly.

I was so glad it was over, it felt really good to finally get it out and not have to worry about it all the time. I really did have a wonderful family...


	10. Chapter 10 Pink Jeep

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. :( Well, here's Chapter 10, hope you enjoy it! :) ~ VampetteTwerd101 **

**Chapter 10- Nessie POV**

It was about midday. Me, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Mom and Dad had decided to go hunting. Grandma and Grandpa stayed at home, finally getting to enjoy some peace and quiet. We decided to go all the way to Alaska, to hunt mountain lions as a special treat. Their blood is very similar to humans' and tastes amazing. They are really hard to catch though, so I think I'll just stick to deer for now.

We ran through the forest at vampire speed so we got there pretty quick. Mum was the quickest closely followed by Dad then Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie could run pretty fast as well, but she didn't want to mess up her hair, so she ran at moderate vampire pace with me and Alice. By the time, we reached the rest of the family, Mum and Dad had already brought down two fairly large mountain lions. Emmett and Jasper fancied a change, so they went after some grizzlies. I heard two ferocious snarls and a single roar that was cut off abruptly as they ambushed it. The scent of blood wafted all around us, I looked around to find that Rosalie and Alice had also gone. The scent was mouth watering. I heard hooves pounding on the forest ground, bodies brushing against leaves and twigs snapping under the sudden rampage. Deer. My vampire reflexes kicked in, my eyes glowed, my parched, throat burned and a low, menacing growl slipped out from my mouth. I ran behind them, my eyes glued on their every move. One lagged behind, most probably a young one. The herd had left it behind, obviously saving their own lives. Its beady eyes searched frantically, looking for an escape route. I pounced, grabbing its neck with my teeth. Venom trickled into its blood, killing it instantly. I drained its blood after a few minutes. It was amazing, I felt immediately energized.

I dragged the corpse under a canopy of trees so it wasn't in full view and threw some leaves, moss and branches on top of it and set it alight; discarding any evidence. This was my fifth or sixth hunting trip. I didn't really go hunting that often, as I didn't really need blood to survive. It was still a good experience though and I enjoyed it.

I turned around after the body had gone up in flames, to find the whole family standing behind me. They looked...proud, especially Mom and Dad. We headed back home after a few hours of hunting. It was almost dusk by then. We returned home to find that Grandpa and Grandma had gone out so we had the whole house to ourselves.

"Guys, I'm bored..." Emmett moaned for the fifth time.

"Yeah, me too." I said

Mum and Dad sighed. Alice's face lit up and looked at me, her eyes shining. I knew what she was thinking.

"No Alice, we are not playing Barbie Nessie." I said sternly, glaring at her. She pouted, looking like a small child. Emmett and Jasper laughed. We finally decided to play Truth or Dare, which was Emmett's idea.

"Okay, I'm going first." Emmett said, bouncing up and down on the floor.

"Truth or Dare, Edward?" he said, grinning mischievously. Me, Rose, Alice and Jasper giggled.

"Truth." Dad said, spitting the word out of his mouth, while glaring at Emmett. Everyone knew what Emmett was going to ask Dad.

"Okay, what were you and Bella doing last night?" he said.

Me, Alice, Rose and Jasper spluttered with laughter while Mum looked hugely embarrassed. Dad sighed heavily.

"We were at the cottage..."

"Doing what in particular? Emmett laughed.

"Oh for God's sake, Emmett, we had intercourse, alright?" Dad said, stifling a sigh.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper broke out into hysterical fits of laughter. Mum looked so embarrassed that she would have blushed a bright red if she was a human. Dad kissed her on the cheek, affectionately. After they had finished laughing, Alice said:

"Okay Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

He grinned and said:

"I'm not chicken like some people, so I pick Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to paint your Jeep pink. " Alice said impishly

Emmett looked like he was going to cry while the rest of us burst out laughing.

"But, but-"Emmett stuttered

"No buts', Emmett." Dad said, grinning smugly while we trailed into the garage after Emmett. Alice produced a paint can and handed it to Emmett. We all watched as Emmett painted his Jeep in a wonderfully bright shade of magenta. We were all trying to suppress our laughter, though if we caught one another's eyes, we would burst out in side-splitting laughter, feeling like naughty children in a classroom. Emmett looked like a child who had just dropped his ice-cream.

After he had finished his dare, we all trailed back into the house, still grinning.

"Don't worry, baby" Rose said to Emmett "I'll make it up to you later"

She winked and him and Emmett waggled his eyebrows as they started making out.

"Eeewww...guys!" I said. They laughed.

I yawned; it was so annoying being half human sometimes. I wasn't tired, just...sleepy.

I said goodnight and went up to my room. I had a shower, not really paying attention, until I realised that the water was scalding my body. I turned it off and let the hot steam relax my rigid muscles. It was unbelievably cold today, especially at night. I wrapped the towel around me securely and dried myself before steeping into my irresistibly, comfy pyjamas. As I was getting into bed, my phone buzzed, lighting up the screen, indicating that I had received a text. I reached out to get my phone from the bedside table. It was from Jake. It read:

**_Hey Ness! How are you? I was wondering if you could pop around tomorrow. I really want to see you again, as do the pack. We're having a barbecue in the evening as well. Let me know if you can come. Lots of love, Jake xxx_**

Tomorrow. Yes! Hopefully Alice didn't have one of her makeover sessions planned for me again. I texted back after a few minutes.

_**Hey Jake, I'm fine thanks! What about you? I can come around tomorrow, that's fine. I really want to see you too. Can you tell me what time I should be there? Love you lots, Ness xxx**_

I got a text back in a few minutes.

_**I'm fine as well, thanks. Umm, anytime you want really... how about midday? Shall I pick you up? Yours, Jake x**_

I replied:

_**Yeah midday's fine, Jake. Don't worry about picking me up, I'll get there myself, I need an excuse to drive my new car anyway! But thanks for offering. xxx**_

My phone buzzed again:

_**Ok, Ness. C u tomorrow. Sleep well! Yours, Jake x**_

I replied:

_**Good night Jake. Love you, Ness x**_

I smiled and turned my phone off. I snuggled down on my bed, wrapping the quilt around my body; and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Muffins

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! Please review! This chapter isn't very exciting but it's kinda crucial in the whole build-up! So, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! :) Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLELY THE PLOT IS MINE. **

**Chapter 11 – Nessie POV**

The sun burst in through my bedroom window and glinted against the ornate, glass chandelier casting vibrant rainbows against the cream coloured walls. It was a beautiful day, especially for Forks. I propped myself up on my elbows and sat up on my bed. Like yesterday, I was in a really good mood and this time everything was perfect.

I got up out of my bed and stretched lazily while walking up to the full length mirror and looked at myself. My hair was still slightly damp from last night's shower and was sticking up at various angles from my head. I trailed off to the shower, carefully pushing my hair under a shower cap. The hot water trickled down my body, soothing my senses. I towelled myself dry and stepped into a dressing gown before cleaning my teeth and rubbing moisturiser over my face.

I stepped out of the bathroom and entered my bedroom. My closet was, thankfully, stuffed with clothes, shoes and various other outfits, obviously courtesy of Alice. I decided to wear a denim skirt, which rested a few inches above my knees and a pale pink ruffle tank top. I fastened a silver heart necklace around my neck and clasped a thick silver bangle around my wrist, which I had received from Jake for my birthday last year. The bangle was absolutely beautiful, and I knew it cost a fortune. It had tiny little silver roses embedded on it. I slipped my black leather patent gladiators on my feet. I straightened my hair, so it looked a little bit tamer, and put it up in a high ponytail and applied some light foundation on my face and highlighted my eyes with some kohl. I smeared some peach coloured lipstick on my lips and I was ready to go.

I shoved my phone, wallet, sunglasses, make-up and car keys into my Louis Vuitton handbag. It was quarter past eleven, so I had plenty of time to get there. Shutting the door behind me quietly, I walked out of my bedroom and went downstairs. Mum and Dad were sitting around the kitchen table. Mum was sitting on Dad's lap, her legs wound around his waist and his hands knotted in her hair and they were playing 'tonsil tennis'.

"Eh-hum" I coughed, trying to get their attention. They still didn't break apart. Grandpa walked through the kitchen doorway, smiling a warm hello at me and said "Yeah guys, seriously..."

They broke apart after Grandpa's remark and Mum started giggling and Dad smirked, looking like naughty teenagers caught making out in the Janitor's closet. I raised an eyebrow at them disapprovingly.

"Way to go, _Eddie_ boy! Jasper better watch out, you're getting more action than him nowadays!" Emmett said humorously. I sniggered and Grandpa also tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh.

"Emmett, I'll be getting _more action_ than _you_ if I tell Rosalie what you were thinking last night, while watching Megan Fox on the T.V." Dad said. Emmett gulped and looked around to see if Rosalie was anywhere to be seen. Mum giggled and I rolled my eyes.

I wasn't particularly hungry, so I just grabbed a granola bar and washed it down with some pineapple juice.

"Guys, I'm going down to the reservation to meet up with Jacob and the pack. They're having a bonfire in the evening so I'll be back pretty late." I informed my family.

"Alright Ness, have a nice time." Mum called

"See you later!" I said over my shoulder while walking out of the front door. I went to the garage and looked for my red Ferrari among the masses that already lay there, including Emmett's hot pink Jeep. I chuckled quietly to myself at the memory. I had only driven my car once or twice; it was a birthday present from Mum and Dad. I grabbed the keys and put them into the ignition, reversing out of the garage and onto the gravel path. It took about twenty minutes to get to Jacob's house. As I pulled into their driveway, I saw Jacob come out of the garage to meet me. He ran towards me as I parked the Ferrari on the driveway.

"NESS!" Jake hollered, as I got out of my car.

"Hey Jake!" I called, smiling as I ran up to meet him.

He pulled me into his arms and I hugged him back. I put my arms around his neck and our noses touched as I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. My heart spluttered hyperactively, causing little butterflies to flutter in my stomach. I wondered if it was as good as it was the first time I kissed him. It was better.

"How are you? You look really nice." Jake said

"Thanks. I'm fine, what about you?" I said as I took his hands into mine. He looked unbelievably handsome today; he was wearing a white t-shirt that clung onto his sculpted body and some knee length shorts.

"I'm good too." He said. We went into the garage hand in hand. The whole pack was there: Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth minus Leah, I was guessing she was with the girls.

"Hey Nessie!" They all called simultaneously. I laughed; I had forgotten how much fun these guys were.

"Hey Guys!" I said. I walked up to each of them to give them a hug. Paul grabbed me around the waist and took me in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't- breathe-Paul!" I spluttered, gasping for air. He released me and laughed. I went over to hug Sam and then Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth.

"How have you been Ness? I haven't seen you in ages!" Seth remarked.

'I'm fine. Yeah, I know, I have been dying to see you guys again!" I said as Jacob came and wound his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. They started joking around again with each other. I turned to Jake and said "Umm, Jake, I think I'm gonna go and see the girls. Are they at Emily's?"

"Okay, yeah, they are. Would you like me too to take you there?" He said.

"Okay cool. No, its fine, you stay here with the boys." I said smiling at him.

I kissed him on the cheek and left to go to Emily's house.

"See ya later guys!" I said cheerfully over my shoulder.

"Bye Ness!"

I took a little detour through the woods, so I could get to Emily's house quicker. It was only a couple of minutes after that I reached Sam and Emily's little cottage. I knocked on the door twice. Emily opened the door and a delicious, warm smell of cinnamon greeted me on the doorstep.

"Hi Ness, I've been hoping you could come around." Emily said, hugging me.

"Emily, I haven't seen you in ages!" I remarked, hugging her back. I went into the house and took my shoes off before following Emily into the living room. All of the girls were there: Rachel, Kim, Claire, Leah, Emily and a new face which I guessed was Skye (Seth's imprint). She was really pretty. She had lightly tanned skin, dark blonde wavy hair, high cheekbones and really cute dimples.

"Hi Ness!" they all said

"Hi!" I said, really happy to see them again. I hugged each one of them starting with Rachel (my future sister-in-law and Paul's imprint). She smiled at me warmly and said "Hey Ness! It's great to see you!"

"Yeah you too, Rachel." I said

Next was Kim, Jared's imprint, she smiled at me.

"Woah, you look really nice." She said.

"Thanks, as do you!" I replied.

Claire was third, she was just a few months older than me. We saw each other at school quite often as we were in the same form. She smiled at me. Leah was a werewolf but she liked to hang out with the girls more.

"Hey beautiful!" Leah said, pulling me into a hug

"Hey Leah!" I said blushing stupidly. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice.

Last but not least, was Skye.

"Hey, you must be Skye; I'm Nessie, Jacob's girlfriend." I introduced myself to her.

"Hey! I have heard a lot about you! "She said cheerfully. "Yeah, I'm Skye, Seth's girlfriend."

I liked her, she seemed really nice. She looked about a year or two younger than me, so she must me about sixteen.

I turned to Emily and said "Mmm, something smells really nice." She laughed heartily.

"I've been baking- here-"she said handing me a tray full of massive, golden brown muffins "they're blueberry muffins." I took one and took a bite. They were amazing, the sweetness melted my mouth.

She was a really good cook, well; I guess she had to be, seeing as she was married to a werewolf.

"Mmm, Emily, these are incredible." I said truthfully. She smiled back.

We sat down with the rest of the girls as they started munching on the muffins and various other snacks that Emily had gratefully provided. Skye was curious about me, I couldn't really blame her, it was intriguing.

"So, your real name is Nessie?" she asked

I laughed. She looked confused so I explained "No, my real name is Renesmee but it's a bit of a mouthful, so Jacob nicknamed me Nessie and now everyone calls me it."

She laughed, I could tell she wanted to know more about me, but held her tongue. I didn't know whether to tell her about my vampire family or not. Obviously, she already knew that Seth was a werewolf, but I wasn't sure if it would be safe. Thankfully, someone changed the topic. We were having a great time; a good old girlie chat was all I needed at the moment...


	12. Chapter 12 Hot Dog Fights

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! Thanks again for the reviews! :D Here's the one you've been waiting for, even I was excited to write it. I don't think it's written that well, but enjoy it all the same and let me know what you think ,please! :) Here's Chapter 12! :D Thank you! ;)**

**Chapter 12- Nessie POV**

The time went by so quickly, I looked outside of Emily's cottage window and it was already starting to look like dusk. I heard a knock on the door and a few mumbling voices. Emily got up to see who the unexpected visitors were. Deep, masculine voices drifted into the house as soon as she opened it. It must be the boys. I heard calls of "Hey Em!" as the pack poured through the house. I felt some warm hands on my shoulders; I turned around to see Jake standing behind me. Smiling, I stood up and faced him. He put his hands on my waist while I kissed him delicately on the lips.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear while planting gentle kisses from my temple to my chin.

"I've missed you too, Jake." I said trying very hard not to hyperventilate.

Our noses touched as we gazed into each other's eyes. They were beautiful chocolate pools of desire and longing. His lips twitched up into a heart breaking smile that, quite literally, made my heart melt. He stroked my collarbone with the tips of his fingers. I sighed contentedly as I smiled back at him and turned around. The warm touch of his fingers still lingered on my collarbone.

Everyone had resumed to their usual conversations, it was a great atmosphere.

"Hey boys, would you like anything to eat?" Emily asked, her eyes wandering around the room. They all rushed to her, like flies around a honey-pot, as she produced a new tray of muffins. I rolled my eyes while the rest of the girls giggled. Feeding werewolves was definitely a hard job. Jake winked at me as he came back with huge muffin in his hands. We all talked among ourselves while the boys ate.

"Hey guys, we better get going for the bonfire." Jake said, standing up.

"Yeah guys, let's go!" Sam agreed.

"Where is it?" I asked Jake as I stood up.

"Umm, I think it's at the First Beach." Jake replied.

Everyone filtered out of the house and headed to the site. Jake and I walked hand in hand, following the others.

"So, err, Ness, did your Dad find out?" Jake asked, I could tell he was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. It took me a moment to understand what he was talking about.

"Oh! Umm, yeah, Mum told him. He was okay with after a while, he was just sad that he was 'losing his little girl'" I said, making quote marks in the air at the last part.

"Ness, I am so sorry. I truly apologise for what you had to go through." Jake said considerately. We stopped for a while as he took my hands in his. His eyes had turned truly repentant and I could see the sadness he was feeling, through his eyes.

"No, Jake, don't be. It's not your fault." I said cupping his face in my hands.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up and ruining the mood." He said considerately, rubbing my hands with his thumb. His face had lightened up a bit.

"It's OK, Jake. You needed to know anyway. And by the way, Dad apologised for being a pain." I said

He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too, Jake." I said and then kissed him tenderly. The others were far ahead of us, so we ran to keep up. By the time, we got to the site; Sam and Paul were already collecting some broken branches of dry driftwood, for the fire and soon had a tepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders of a previous bonfire. Embry and Jared were arranging driftwood logs around the fire, to use as seats. Seth was explaining something to Skye and Claire, Rachel and Kim were gossiping excitedly. Leah had gone to fetch Billy and her mom, Sue Clearwater. Jake and I ran to his house to get some food and drinks. He grabbed a few packets of bread rolls while I rootled around in the family fridge looking for meat that we could roast over the fire. I started putting the food into bags as Jake looked for some pop and crisps. I weighed all the food out neatly in three bags and we carried them outside. We chatted along the way; it only took a few minutes to get to the bonfire. They waved us over. We set the food near the fire, where Quil had set up a stove like contraption over the fire. Sam kneeled by the heap of driftwood, lighting one of the smaller pieces with a cigarette lighter. Everyone took their seats on the logs. I sat next to Jacob, with Skye and Seth on the other side of me. I saw Leah walk down the pier, pushing Billy along in the wheelchair, and closely followed by her mom. As Jake ran up to help carry Billy over to the fire, I set up a chair, so that he could sit down on it.

"Hey Billy! How are you doing?" I called as he sat down on the chair.

"Hey, Ness! I'm fine, how about you?" he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. He had a very handsome face, his copper skin shone brightly against the glowing fire and as he smiled, dimples appeared on either side of his face. I could tell that back in his day, he would have caused quite a stir among the ladies, much like his son.

"I'm good too, thanks." I smiled warmly at Sue and she returned it. I didn't really know her too well, but I liked her. She had taken up her husband's (Harry Clearwater) place in the Quileute tribe, after he had passed away; she was now considered one of the Elders, alongside Billy.

I took my place again on the bone coloured log, next to Jacob and watched the flames lick up the dry wood. The flame turned a bright blue and then a teal green, due to the salt in the driftwood. I had watched it a million times before, as I used to spend quite a lot of time here as a child, but it still never failed to amaze me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jake said, watching me closely.

I smiled at him and nodded in response as I watched the azure and emerald flames crackle up towards the sky. Jake put his arm around me and I nestled my head beneath his chin as he kissed my hair.

I was in my own little bubble until I noticed that Jake said something.

"Would you like anything to eat, Ness?"

"Huh?" I said as I looked up, dazed.

He laughed and said "Would like anything to eat?" I hadn't realised I was hungry until my stomach rumbled. He laughed again and said "Seems like it" handing me a paper plate with a hotdog on it. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Oh. Thanks!" I said, unwinding myself from Jacob and sitting up on the log. I took a bite from the hotdog, even forgetting to put ketchup on it, because I was that hungry. I washed down the dry hotdog with some brown pop that Jacob handed to me. After a hotdog and a packet of crisps, my hunger was quenched. I put the empty plate on the ground behind me and watched as Paul and Jared wrestled over the last hotdog.

"That's what you missed, Ness?" Jake asked, humorously, while pointing to Paul and Jared. I laughed.

"Yep, definitely, I don't normally see two fully grown werewolves wrestling over a hot dog." I said

He laughed and kissed my cheek. We laughed as we watched Paul and Jared's expressions when Embry picked up the hot dog and ate it. Paul's jaw dropped and Jared looked like he was in shock. After everyone had resumed to their normal conversations, Jake stood up and said "Ness, do you want to come on a walk with me?"

"Yeah sure, let's go." I said standing up. I smiled at him, and looked at his face for any signs. He looked happy.

He put his arm around my shoulder and I reflexively slipped my arm around his waist. We walked silently at first, perfectly in sync. It was slightly cooler than it had been this morning, but it was pleasant. Surprisingly, not one single cloud was in sight and stars glimmered brightly against the thick black paint that covered the sky. It was very rare to see stars at night, not just in Forks, but in the whole of Washington. Somehow, today felt... kind of, special, something different.

I didn't realise that Jake had been watching me. I smiled at him.

"You're so beautiful." He said

I blushed, again. He laughed.

He touched my shoulders gently and turned me, so that I faced him.

"Ness, I've been with you ever since you were born. Watched everything you do. I saw you say you're first word, I saw you crawl, I saw you walk, I saw you learn; I saw you read and write. Every single stage you went through, I was there. I was there at the first day of school. I stayed by you since you were in your Mum's stomach, when you were a baby, when you were a toddler, when you were a child, when you were a teenager and now, when you're a fully mature adult. And you know what, I'm glad. "He said.

I was taken aback, overwhelmed and shocked. I felt unbelievably happy.

"So," he continued, fumbling in his shorts pocket and produced a tiny, velvet covered box, while kneeling down on one knee, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the great honour, of marrying me? "

I gasped as he opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a stunning diamond heart placed precisely in the middle. It was mind-blowing. I think my heart stopped for a few moments. I gazed into his beautiful eyes to look for any signs of amusement. There was nothing in there except love, just pure, incredible love.

"Yes." I whispered. Looking slightly dazed and shocked himself, he gently pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. I could have fainted, but I forced myself to stand still, I knew I was already hyperventilating, but there was nothing I could do about that. Jake stood up and placed his warm hands on my hips and kissed me. That was the best kiss I had ever experienced. There was only one word for it.

Love... pure and innocent love.


	13. Chapter 13 I love you

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! ;D I am sorry that this chapter was a bit delayed, but I was kinda busy. :( Well, anyway, enjoy and please review! :D xxx**

**~VampetteTwerd101 **

**Chapter 13- Jake POV**

I looked at her that evening, underneath the starry sky. She was amazing in absolutely every single way. I don't know I did to deserve her. Anxiety overcame me, I knew it was time, I had rehearsed this over in my head a million times and yet I was still apprehensive. _Breathe Jacob, breathe... Well, here goes nothing._

As I spoke, she looked at me in disbelief I didn't know whether she was happy or not. I popped the question, trying very hard to stop my voice from wavering. After a moment or two, she replied.

"Yes." She whispered. I was shocked. _Was this really happening?_ I had to blink twice before, as the word sunk in. I kissed her passionately, putting everything I had, everything I felt for her, in that kiss.

"I love you, Jake."

"We belong together, forever." I agreed. I loved her so much. Sam was right; it wasn't that embarrassing as I imagined it would have been. We walked back to the bonfire after another few minutes of affectionate gestures...

**Nessie POV**

I loved him so much, I couldn't believe it, this was the happiest feeling I had ever felt in my life. We walked back to the bonfire, after another kissing session. We walked close together, hand in hand. The soft waves lapped against my feet as the tide came in. He put his hand around my waist and I placed my head gently on his shoulder. I could see the bonfire from a distance; the bright, dancing flames were easy to spot. As we got nearer, I could hear their voices quite clearly. Paul saw us coming and waved us over. We picked up our pace slightly.

"Did you do it, Jake?" Paul asked as we approached them. The rest of them watched intently, obviously wanting to ask the same question.

"Err, yeah..." Jake said, bowing his head slightly, obviously embarrassed. I looked at him questioningly.

"You guys knew?" I asked in disbelief. They all nodded sheepishly.

"Well, he didn't tell us, but it was kinda hard to ignore his inner monologue!" Embry said, laughing.

"So, what did you say, Ness?" Paul asked

"Umm, I said yes."

They all jumped up yelping, the girls shrieking excitedly while the boys wolf whistled. Some of them rushed over to hug me and Jake. I think they were as excited as me.

"Welcome to the family, sister-in-law!" Rachel said.

I blushed while the rest of them 'aww' ed.

"C'mon guys, give us a kiss!" Jared called. The rest of them let out calls of agreement. I looked over at Jake to see if he was okay with it, he was looking at me in the same way, obviously studying my face for agreement. I nodded.

I leaned in closer to him, as his lips brushed mine making my heart leap excitedly. We kissed as the crowd cheered. I was very well aware that Billy or my future father-in-law was watching, and in any other situation I would have flushed bright red, but this was definitely not a 'normal' situation and to be honest I was too absorbed in what I was doing, for it to even mildly bother me.

We broke apart after a few moments; I smiled at him, and looked at him through my eyelashes. He looked slightly stunned and continued to stare at me.

"Don't worry Jacob; you'll have plenty of time for _that_ after the wedding!" Paul said, clapping Jacob on the shoulder. He reminded me so much of Emmett, he would have said exactly the same thing. I smiled at the thought. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I looked up to meet his captivating gaze. Paul was right, I had him forever now, or at least I hoped. He was all mine and I was emphatically in love with him.

I glanced over at Billy, he was smiling, by the looks of it, he was happy with it. He mouthed 'Congratulations' at me and winked. I blushed and smiled back at him removing my gaze from his before embarrassing myself any further

It was getting pretty late and I was pretty tired, more mentally than physically, but I was way too excited to fall asleep although I did want to get home. I also had to tell my family about the good news. I bet Alice was extremely annoyed that she didn't 'see' it because she couldn't she past Jacob or anything that involved him. I chuckled quietly under my breath at the thought. I turned around on Jacob's lap so that I was facing him. He looked at me questioningly.

"Jake, as much as I'd like to stay, I think I better head home. We got to tell them the news as well." I said smiling.

"Yeah, sure Ness. I'll come with you." He said gently, as I slid of his lap and stood up.

"Guys, I'll see you later, I had a great time!" I called as me and Jake started to walk away.

"Okay, Ness! Come back soon." Emily called. The others called "Bye!" and "See you later!"

We walked away from the bonfire and strolled towards my car. I got in the driver's seat while Jake slid in the passenger seat as I put the key in the ignition. We chatted along the way to my house. As I pulled into the garage, I could sense the anxiety that Jake was feeling. I turned around in my seat, after I had parked, and took Jake's hand in mine.

"Jake, don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise." I said, calmly.

He looked at me and sighed.

"I believe you, Ness."

I tilted his face up and kissed him delicately on the lips. He smiled back at me reassuringly.

We got out of the car, and I placed my hand in his as we walked towards the front door. I opened the door and let myself into the bright, spacious living room. No-one was there. I walked in, Jacob following me.

"Guys? Anyone in?" I called

"Ness! Over here!" Alice trilled, from the dining hall. I frowned, _what were they doing in there, especially as none of them even ate? _

Jake seemed as confused as I did, but he still followed me as I went into the dining room.

"Hey Ness. Hey Jake." Alice said, speaking for everyone. They seemed totally oblivious to what I was going to tell them; though I think Dad was going to find out in a minute.

"Did you have a nice time?" Mum asked, smiling

'Yeah, it was great. I had a really good time." I said, looking at Jake.

He smiled back. I took a deep breath.

"Well, actually, Jake and I wanted to tell you something." I said, squeezing Jacob's hand to urge him to continue.

"Yes, we've got some good news." Jake said. They raised their eyebrows expectantly.

"Good news?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Jake said. He looked towards to where my parents were sitting. "Edward, Bella, I am sorry that I haven't been able to do this properly. I should have asked you first, but Renesmee has already said yes. So, I am not only asking you for her hand but also your wishes, all of you." Jake said, making eye contact with everyone in the room. He continued. "We're getting married. I love her more than anything else in the world; though I think you already know that and surprisingly she also loves me that way." He glanced my way as he said the last bit. I nodded a bit too eagerly. They looked so calm, so sure, almost human. I looked over at Dad's face, his eyes now locked on the ring on my finger. I scanned the rest of the faces in the room; Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Mom, Jake and then finally returned to Dad. They all looked at Dad, waiting for a reaction.

"Thank you, Jacob, for being polite. I am extremely pleased, at your decision and you will certainly be getting my wishes. "Dad said, his face breaking into a smile. I exhaled.

"I agree with Edward. I am so pleased." Mum said, she looked like she was going to cry.

Relief washed through me. I looked up at Jake and he smiled at me, stars dancing in his eyes. I was overjoyed. Alice leapt up and hugged me hard.

"Oh my god, Ness! I can't believe it! You're getting married!" Alice cried excitedly. By the looks of it, she was also pleased with the decision. I bet she was already planning the shopping trips in her head. I smiled back at her.

Emmett was next in line; he also hugged me tightly and clapped Jake around the shoulder.

"Way to go, guys! " Emmett said.

Rose kissed me lightly on both cheeks and congratulated me.

"Well, I'm gonna have to get used to you now, aren't I?" Rose said to Jake.

"Wow. You worked it out, Barbie. "Jake said, gritting his teeth. Rose snarled at him menacingly. I rolled my eyes at them. Some things were _never _going to change. Thankfully, Jasper intervened.

"Congratulations Ness, Jake." He said politely. I grinned and Jacob thanked him.

Grandpa and Grandma were next. Grandma enveloped me in her motherly embrace while Grandpa congratulated us.

"I'm so glad this worked out. Congratulations." Esme said, smiling, and moving over to hug Jacob.

"Thank you, guys, this really means a lot, to both of us!" I said, moving closer to Jacob.

"I agree with Ness, thanks a lot." Jake said, putting an arm around me.

We kissed pecked each other on the lips affectionately. Everything was 100% perfect. Just the way it should be.


	14. Chapter 14 Shopping is my drug

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! I need more reviews! Thanks to 'Pattyheartcake', I really appreciate your reviews! :D Here's Chapter 14, sorry it was a bit delayed! :( Enjoy, all the same! :) **

**~VampetteTwerd101 x**

**Chapter 14- Alice POV**

The news hit us hard, in a good way, obviously. I was overjoyed, but there was so much to do in so little time. Obviously, I self-appointed myself as 'Chief Organiser' but I had other people to help me as well, like Bella and Rosalie. I don't think the boys will be up to it though... so I will have to force it upon them. I had Jasper twisted around my little finger, so he wasn't going to be much of a problem. Emmett was pretty easy to convince as well, all I had to do was ask Rosalie to cut off his 'entertainment' supply and he will easily oblige. Edward, however, was a different story altogether. I had a few tricks up my sleeve, using Bella, of course, so I had to be very careful with my thoughts around him. I had to plan the venue, the cake, the dress, the arrangements, the guest list, the bachelorette party and knowing my luck plus the boys' lack of organisation skills; I would probably end up planning the bachelor party as well. _Now you see what I mean?_ This was going to be so fun; I needed a shopping trip anyway, especially as I hadn't gone shopping for _THREE DAYS! _Can you imagine?

Ness was due to get up in... 10 minutes. Good. We had a busy schedule today; obviously this also meant I needed Bella and Rosalie...urgently. I looked around my room, Jasper was lying, this bare chest exposed, on the bed, eyes open with his arms behind his head. His eyes flickered over to my face and he smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. He was so insanely beautiful. _No Alice! Stop getting turned on. You have work to do..._ I kissed him on the lips once, barely managing to stop, and slipped out of my black satin negligee and had a quick shower before putting opening my closet and putting on some French designer label skinny jeans, a black chiffon appliqué long top and clasped a thick leather belt around my waist. I paused over my shoe cabinet, mulling over the choices and eventually chose a pair of grey suede 3-inch wedges. I outlined my golden eyes with black eyeliner and...Voila! Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me delicately on the jaw, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Beautiful!" he whispered into my ear. I giggled and kissed him on the lips again.

"Jasper; come downstairs quick, ok? I need your help. There's lots of stuff do be done." I said

He rolled his eyes playfully but nodded all the same as I disappeared from the room and headed toward Ness's bedroom. I knocked on her door twice and let myself in as she called "Come in!"

"Hey Alice!" she said, her face breaking into a smile.

"Hey Ness! Did you have a good sleep?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

She nodded before blushing. I laughed; it was pretty obvious to me _what_ she had been dreaming about. Or should I say _who_?

"OhmyGod! I actually can't believe you're engaged! It's like so totally cool. We have like tons to do though, so hurry up! C'mon..." I said, sounding like an over excited teenage girl and at the same time pushing her towards the shower.

"I'll be back in a few, ok? I need to get Rose and Bella." I said, disappearing out of the door, while heading towards Rose and Emmett's room. Manly groans of pleasure and high pitched squeals were coming out of their room. _Okay, I am so not going in there_. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Umm, guys, I don't want to come in or anything but Rose, I need you in a few minutes. I'll be back. So, err, Rose, I don't care what you're in the middle of, just HURRY UP!" I called before retreating away.

"Oh and guys, I can totally hear you, so could you quieten down a bit?" I said sarcastically, over my shoulder. I heard Emmett chuckle and rolled my eyes.

I exhaled, before setting off to see the next pair of star-crossed lovers. I shut the door behind me and stepped into the icy fog, and headed towards Edward and Bella's cottage. I rapped the brass handle on the door. No-one answered so I let myself in.

"Bella, I need you, so finish whatever you're doing and hurry up, OK? I'll meet you in the living room of the other house, OK?" I shouted.

"Oh and hi!" I said, over my shoulder as I left. _God, they just can't get enough, can they?_ I went back into the other house and went upstairs to Ness's room again.

"Ness? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure Alice!" she replied.

She was ready!

"So, Alice, what's so urgent?"

I blinked at her astonished that she hadn't cottoned on yet.

"Ness, we have a wedding to plan and you're asking me what's so urgent?" I replied

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but its still ages away! Or at least I think? "

"Exactly my point! We haven't decided anything!" I said, exasperated.

"Okay, okay. Let's go!" She said, sighing.

I skipped down the stairs with Ness in tow. I went into the kitchen indicating that she should follow. I sat down at the breakfast table, while Ness grabbed a cereal box, poured some into a bowl and topped it with milk and strawberries.

"By the time you've finished, Rose and Bella should be here. I was gonna ask Esme, but she's gone hunting with Carlisle." I said, watching Ness pushing the cereal from the edge of the bowl into the milk.

We chatted a bit about what she did yesterday at the bonfire and how Jake proposed to her and things like that. As if on cue, Rose walked down the stairs, fully dressed, with Emmett behind her.

"Hey Alice! Hey Ness!" Rose said as she walked towards us.

"Hey!" I said and Ness mumbled her mouth full of cereal.

She breezed through the kitchen hand in hand with Emmett.

"Hey Ness, Alice!" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes but muttered "Hello" under my breath all the same.

"So, Alice! Are we ready?" Rose asked. I was surprised she knew what I was planning.

"Umm, yeah. We're just waiting for Bella." I said

"Ooooh, she must be getting it _good_ from Edward. Hey Alice, you better watch out!" Emmett laughed, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

Just then, Edward and Bella walked in through the front door hand in hand.

"Morning guys!" Bella said.

"Hey Bella. Edward. We were just talking about you. Or rather, Emmett was talking about you." Rose said, raising her eyebrows. Emmett laughed. Edward growled under his breath, obviously reading Emmett's thoughts. This only made him laugh harder.

"So, Alice. What was so important?" Bella said, oblivious.

"What's important?" I stuttered. "Umm, Bella. We have a wedding to plan."

"Oh yeah!" Bella said, glancing towards Nessie, who rolled her eyes.

After Ness had finished eating, we sat down in the living room, after pushing Edward and Emmett off to find Jasper and do something _boyish_ that wouldn't get in our way.

Ness and I sat on the leather double sofa while Bella sat on the loveseat that she normally shares with Edward and Rosalie sat on the armchair. We all gathered around the oak coffee table. I had already laid out various wedding magazines and catalogues featuring the latest wedding dresses. But first we had something much more important to do: the guest list!

"Ok, Ness. The guest list, Shoot." I said, my pen poised over the notepad.

She looked at me, confused.

"Umm...err... well you guys obviously, then Jacob's family, the pack and their girlfriends, Grandpa Charlie..." she trailed off as I scribbled down the names she had said already. She looked at me for some help.

"What about the other vampire covens that helped us fight off the Volturi?" Bella suggested

"Yes! That's a good idea, though I don't think it would be sensible to invite the Volturi themselves..." Ness said

Rosalie nodded as I scribbled down the various covens. We had about a hundred odd people now... and we still had Jake's guest list to put in as well. So that worked out quite well...

"Don't forget, we need food as well, we have humans and werewolves and a hybrid vampire/human as well, you know!" Rose said.

Yes! Of course! I knew I forgot something!" I said, smiling sheepishly at Nessie. She rolled her eyes at me playfully while Bella and Rose laughed.

"Next...the venue!" I chirped, while writing it down on my list and putting out a collection of some of the best hotels in America.

"Right! The first location I picked out for you" I said, pointing to a picture in my wedding scrapbook. "The Montage Resort, Laguna Beach, California."

"It's beautiful, right next to the beach. Only one slight problem... it's sunny in California." I said, wincing slightly at the last bit.

"Next!" Ness exasperated.

"Okay, this one's in Seattle, Washington. The Sorrento Hotel." I said, glancing at Ness.

She perked up a bit and leaned over to look at the picture.

"It's got a great wedding hall, the guests can get there easily and it's not particularly sunny." I said. She nodded and moved her gaze towards Rosalie.

"What do you think, Rosalie?" Ness asked.

"It looks pretty nice. Isn't that where we had your and Jasper's last wedding anniversary, Alice?" Rose said.

"Yep! It's really nice, Ness." I said.

"What about you, Mom?" Ness asked, her eyes flitting towards Bella.

"I like it. It's quite close, it's not sunny and it's really pretty." She said, actually paying attention.

We looked at Ness as she pondered.

"Do want to let Jake have a look?" I asked Ness

"I did ask him if he wanted to decide with me, but he shook his head and said that he'll be fine with whatever I choose." Ness said, rolling her eyes.

"Ha! Typical men. Tell you what; we'll put it on the list of prospective venues, OK?" I said and she nodded.

"OK! I've got one in Vegas. It's called The Wynn. Really modern and chic." I said, glancing at the photo in front of me.

"I like it! It's nice, Ness!" Bella said.

"Mmm, me too." Rose said, nodding.

"I've got a fabulous idea! Ness, stay here. Rose and Bella, come with me, I need to talk to you!" I said, leaping up excitedly, with Rose and Bella in tow.

I took them into the dining room and told them the plan. They gasped and nodded in agreement that it was a really good idea. We decided to keep it a secret from Ness and the boys. So, we had to protect our thoughts around Edward, which wasn't particularly hard for Bella but it was for me and Rose. We went back into the living room, where Ness was waiting patiently.

"You guys took forever!" She moaned. We giggled as we took our seats again

"So, are you going to tell me, your super secret plans?" she asked

"Nope!" I said, making a popping sound on the 'p', while Bella and Rose laughed. Ness scowled which only made us laugh harder.

We looked through a few more venues, but we soon got bored and moved onto something else. This sure was going to be exciting few months of organising... or at least it was for me!


	15. Chapter 15 Pattinson and Cullen

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I've been a bit slow updating these days, but I've had a lot going on. Well, anyway, here's Chapter 15. Enjoy! :D**

**~VampetteTwerd101 3**

**Chapter 15- Nessie POV**

After a long afternoon of organising my wedding, we decided to relax and postpone it to a later date, which would probably be tomorrow, knowing Alice. If this bit was tiring, I was sure that by the time we came home from buying my wedding dress, I'd have probably passed out. The boys came in after Alice called them in.

Dad came and joined Mum on the loveseat and kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and look embarrassed. Emmett ruffled my hair and I scowled at him before he picked Rosalie of the armchair and sat down on the chair himself and placed Rose on his lap. She giggled and kissed him on the lips. Jasper sat down between me and Alice, winking at me and placing his arm around Alice's shoulder. Grandma and Grandpa had finished hunting but had decided to spend some time in Alaska for a few days.

"So, where did you guys go?" Mum asked

"We went to the Car and Motor Show in Washington." Dad muttered, answering for everyone.

"What did you buy?" Alice asked

"I bought a Porsche Carrera, Jasper bought a Lamborghini Murcielago and Eddie here bought a Rolls-Royce Phantom." Emmett said, as if they were discussing which vegetables they bought from the grocery store.

"Let me guess, they're not available in America yet, are they?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

Dad, Jasper and Emmett laughed heartily, obviously meaning 'Yes.'

"You know, you really shouldn't dazzle them like that." Mum said, facing Dad. He chuckled.

"Let's watch a film, guys." Alice said, adjusting herself on the sofa.

We nodded as Alice set about to find a good film. I had a sudden idea.

"Guys, can I invite Jake over?" I asked, glancing around.

"Yeah Ness, that's a good idea!" Mum said. I glanced at Dad and he nodded. The rest of them looked seemed happy enough with the idea, well except Rosalie, but that was a different story altogether. This was a perfect opportunity to bring them altogether before the wedding. I really didn't want a family that didn't even speak to each other. I really wanted Jake to get along with Dad and Rosalie. I ran upstairs and picked my phone up from my bedside table and dialled his number. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake! It's Nessie"

"Ness! I was just going to call you. How are you?" He sounded pleased to hear my voice.

"I'm fine, Jake. What about you?"

"I'm good too."

"Good. I just wanted to ask you, do you want to come around. We're gonna watch a film and I thought it would be nice if you joined us."

"Erm, sure Ness! That would be cool. When do you want me to come over?"

"Now if you want?"

"Okay, sure. I'll see you in a few then."

"Bye Jake. Love you."

"Love you too, Ness."

I hung up and went downstairs to sit back with the others.

"Is he coming, Ness?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and smiled. We chatted for a while until Alice came down carrying a box full of DVD's. As if on cue, the bell rang. I stood up, smoothed down my clothes and went to open the door.

A warm, handsome smile greeted my eyes.

"Hey Ness, I missed you." Jake said, pulling me into his arms. He smelt wonderful, a mixture between extremely seductive cologne and cinnamon. Oh, I loved him.

"Hi Jake!" I said, pulling back and kissing him on the lips. I didn't care who was looking, he was my fiancé and soon to be husband. The thought made me tingle with excitement again.

"Come in." I said, after we broke apart. He stepped in and took his shoes off before stepping on the cream carpet. I took his hand and we walked towards the living room.

"Hey Guys!" Jake called.

"Hey Jake." They all chorused, even Rosalie greeted him, without even a hint of sarcasm. I was impressed. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We sat down on the loveseat, opposite the one Mum and Dad were sitting on. He shifted me, so that I was on his lap, glancing at my face to see if it was okay with me. I smiled at him reassuringly. He wound his arms around my waist and kissed my hair. My body buzzed with electricity at his touch.

"So, guys, what film are we watching?" I asked

"Well, I've got action films, romantic comedy, comedy..." Alice trailed off.

"Action!" Emmett yelled.

"No, romantic comedy!" Rose called and Mum backed her.

"What have you got in particular?" Dad asked.

"Well, I've got a drama/romance film." Alice said. "It's called Remember Me."

"Mmm, that's a good one, I saw the trailer." Mum said, raising her eyebrows.

"Let's watch that!" Jasper said. Alice slotted the disc in the DVD player.

Dad picked up a remote and switched off the lights. He groaned as a picture flashed on the screen. Emmett yelped and started laughing hysterically as did Jasper. Alice pressed pause on the DVD remote and looked at the boys quizzically.

"What's so funny? The film hasn't even started yet!" I said.

"It's...Edward!" Emmett said, before bursting out in laughter again. Dad groaned again and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Edward doesn't like it because we tease him about how he looks so much like Robert Pattinson." Jasper said.

Alice pressed play again and the film started.

"OhmyGod! He actually does!" Alice gasped.

"I have to admit, you do look very much like him!" Mum said, glancing at Dad's face before bursting into laughter.

I took one look at Jake's face and we both spluttered into laughter. We all calmed down after a few minutes or so. I hardly paid any attention to the film, though whenever I caught someone's eye, we both spluttered into the laughter, feeling like naughty school children.

My stomach rumbled. I untangled myself from Jacob.

"I'm just gonna grab something to eat." I whispered to Jacob. "Would you like anything?"

"I'm not really hungry but I'll come with you anyway." He answered. We went into the kitchen and he sat down on a stool as I pulled a ready-made Lasagne out of the freezer, cut out two portions and put them onto two different plates before shoving it in the microwave. I sat down on the stool beside him, running my hand through my hair.

"So what did you do today?" Jake asked, smiling at me.

"Wedding plans. Alice." I said, laughing. "We were trying to find the venue for our wedding."

He laughed and said "Sound like fun!" he said, sarcastically.

"You bet. " I said laughing again.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly on the lips and rubbed my back. I sighed contentedly and he chuckled. The microwave buzzed indicating that the food was ready. I tried to get up, but Jake held me down on my stool.

"I'll get it." He said, standing up.

"Thanks!" I said as he placed a plate in front of me. I ate it reasonably quickly, waiting for it to cool down first.

"Would you like some pop?" I asked

"Umm, yeah thanks." He said, taking a bite out of the lasagne. I opened the fridge and took out two cans of Coke and handed one to him.

"Thanks!" he said. I smiled at him. My eyelids were already drooping by the time I had finished. I was so tired. Jake noticed.

"Ness, you look so tired. Come on, let's get you to bed." He said, picking up the empty plates and chucking them in the dishwasher before scooping me up in his arms and taking me to my room. He dropped me on my bed.

"Hang on. I'll just get changed, okay? Don't go!" I said, picking my pyjamas up from my closet and disappearing into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and put on some plaid, cotton shorts and a tank top. I scrubbed my teeth, trying to be quick but at the same time remove all traces of lasagne. I stepped out into my room, to find Jacob sitting on a chair.

"You look cute!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

He held out his arms and I climbed into his lap. He rocked me gently, his arms wound around my waist. I kissed him on the lips and said 'Goodnight' before curling up in his arms. My eyelids drooped and fluttered and I was asleep...


	16. Chapter 16 Busted

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded i ages. I was on holiday, and I couldn't really write much. This chapter is kinda boring and not much happens, but let me know what you think anyway. I have loads of new ideas for the next few chapters, leading up to the wedding and after. I hope you like it! :) Thanks so much for the reviews! :D**

**~VampetteTwerd101 xxx ;) **

**Chapter 16- Bella POV**

"Mmm, you smell so luscious" Edward mumbled into my hair. I giggled while he kissed the hollow beneath my ear delicately. My hands trembled as I tried to do up the buttons on my shirt. His fingers formed manacles around my wrists and I turned around to face him. He bent his head and kissed me delicately on the lips. I pulled his head in closer while his tongue traced my bottom lip. I pushed him onto the bed behind us and threw myself next to him. _Maybe just a quick one then..._

"Time to go!" Alice and Rosalie called, bursting in through mine and Edward's bedroom. They froze when they saw what they had walked in on. How Alice was surprised, I really don't know, surely she must have seen it. They giggled hysterically like teenage girls.

"DO YOU MIND?" Edward shouted at them, growling under his breath.

"No, it's my fault, sorry. I'll get dressed and come down." I said, sitting up on the bed, flashing Edward and my sisters a quick smile.

"Hurry up!" Alice called behind her shoulder as they retreated away from our bedroom. I quickly buttoned my shirt up and pulled on a pencil skirt with one hand while slipping on some shoes with the other. I brushed through my hair and I was ready. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure you have to go?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, I do. You know how much I'd like to spend today with you but I do have to go... for Ness's sake." I said

I gave him one last passionate kiss, my own personal way of saying goodbye, and ran out of the door and joined Alice, Rosalie and Ness outside Ness's Ferrari.

"Finally..." Alice muttered under her breath while Ness and Rose laughed. I rolled my eyes, and smiled at Ness.

"So, where are we off to?" I asked

"Alice thought we should go to New York, but that would take a couple of days, so we decided to go to check out Washington in general. " Rosalie said, casually. _This sure was going to be a long day..._

I slid into the back seat of the Ferrari, next to Rose and we set off. If _I_ thought that this was bad, I couldn't even imagine what _Ness_ must be going through...

**Alice POV**

Rose and I walked over to Ness's car, laughing hysterically.

"The look on Edward's face was priceless! I swear you should have taken a picture!" Rose said, splitting her sides. Ness looked over at us and raised her sunglasses and looked at us with a confused expression.

"We just walked in on your parents doing the dirty!" I explained. She pulled at face and pretended to throw up.

"Eww, I so didn't want to know that!" she said icily, rolling her eyes. Emmett and Jasper walked over to us.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. We filled them both in on the story and they burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, I finally have something to tease Eddie about now!" Emmett said.

"We gotta go, the Super Bowl game's on!" Jasper said. Emmett nodded and followed Jasper into the living room.

After a few minutes, Bella finally appeared and walked towards the car.

"Finally..." I muttered under my breath. We filled her on the basic schedule of the day and set off for a day full of shopping! We decided to go to Westfield Capital Mall in Olympia; I had been there so many times, I practically knew the managers' of the shops personally. This sure was going to be fun!

**Rosalie POV**

"You looked like you were having fun, Bella." I said, nonchalantly raising an eyebrow. Bella rolled her eyes but grinned mischievously all the same.

"You've changed a lot, Bella. I remember when you were human, when anyone made a slight comment about your love life; you practically turned bright red and died." Alice said, laughing at the memory.

"Well, I guess my sisters' influence is rubbing off on me." Bella said.

"You got that one right!" I said, and we laughed.

"Do you remember much from your human life, Mom?" Ness asked

"I remember a quite a lot actually, like my family and friends, for example, but I don't really need to really, they remind me about my human traits a lot anyway... much to my expense. " Bella said, nodding towards me and Alice.

"You were quite funny as a human, though... bad fashion sense, incapability of walking over a flat surface without tripping, being a magnet for anything dangerous and to top that off, you fell in love with a vampire and had a werewolf as a best friend." Alice said.

"See what I mean, Ness?" Bella answered, sarcastically.

After a few hours, we pulled into the parking lot to the mall. The Ferrari stood out significantly next to the other, comparatively normal family cars. Defiantly ostentatious...

We walked in through the automatic glass sliding doors; plants flanked either side of the entrance while a beautiful stone fountain, in the shape of a naked woman, stood profoundly in the centre, crystal water flowing through her cupped hands. Food courts and shops lined every single inch of this place, rather modernising the authentic look of the general foundations.

Credit cards at the ready – here we come!

**Ness POV**

The shopping mall was packed and brimming full of people, which, when put into context, is quite dangerous when you've got four fully mature vampires roaming around. I laughed at the thought; of course I knew that they wouldn't even think about doing something like that.

Today we were supposedly looking for 'the perfect wedding dress' for me. I was certain that today was going to be a long and definitely tiring day. We wandered around several shops and wedding boutiques. Within fifteen minutes, Alice had already bought two Prada dresses, Rosalie had bought three pairs of Jimmy Choo shoes and Mom had bought a beautiful diamond necklace. We wandered around the mall, our hands laden with glossy shopping bags.

"Hey, look at this guys!" Alice called from the other side of the store.

"Try it on, Ness!" Rose said, pushing the wedding gown into my hands.

I walked into the changing rooms with my aunts and mother in tow. I stripped down to my under wear and tried to put it on, but I had no idea how to do it all up.

"I need some help, guys." I called. A moment later, Alice, Rose and my mom turned up in the cubicle. After a few minutes of fussing and wisps of chiffon, taffeta, silk and satin flying around everywhere, I was finally presentable in my wedding dress.

It was... beautiful, there wasn't another word for it. The neckline plunged to just beneath my ribs and was bordered with a golden leaf pattern. The gold contrasted stunningly against the cream satin body. The dress was held on by gold, metallic spaghetti straps twined like a vine to reach around the back of my neck. The material clung onto my body, hanging onto every curve on my body. It gently flowed out on my hip line, but still clung onto my legs. A slit ran up one side and ended just near my thigh. The train was made entirely from pure ruche silk and trailed three feet behind me. It looked incredible.

I emerged from the changing cubicle and they gasped, their faces breaking into smiles.

"You look absolutely stunning, Renesmee." Mom exclaimed, coming over to hug me. I hugged her back.

"I agree, that's looks beautiful on you!" Alice said, rushing over to me, her eyes dancing.

".God. Jacob's going to love you in that. It's stunning!" Rose said, following Alice.

"Thank you." I said. I was still in awe myself; I had to admit it looked absolutely beautiful.

"Do you like it, Ness?" Alice asked, looking at me from different angles.

"I do. It's beautiful. This is the one." I said.

"Great! We'll buy this one!" Rose said. Mom whipped out a newly acquired credit card and handed it to the employee that stood behind us, taking in the whole scenario.

"Certainly." She said. I gently slipped off the dress and handed it to a member of staff. She placed it neatly in a box, labelled Vera Wang.

I knew this dress cost a fortune, but however much I protested, they just ignored me so I gave up after a while. We still spent hours shopping even after we bought my wedding dress; this was Alice's favourite pastime, so she definitely wasn't going to give up. A girls' day out was exactly what I needed at the moment... and I loved every single moment of it.


	17. Chapter 17 Elders

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! You really keep me going! :) Here's Chapter 17! Hope you like it. There are a few surprises in this particular chapter... it's quite fast paced so I wrote a longer chapter. Please review! :D **

**~ VampetteTwerd101 ;) xxx**

**Chapter 17 – Nessie POV**

I was curled up on the sofa in Jake's living room, his arms wrapped around my torso, my hands holding a mug of hot chocolate. The rain tapped on the window while the fire crackled at my feet. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder, warmth radiated through his body, making me instantly warmer. I hardly paid any attention to the film that was playing in the background. There was something much important... something I needed to tell Jake.

"Jake?" I asked, readjusting my position on the sofa, so that I was sitting up and facing him.

"Yes love?" he replied, removing his gaze from the television screen and looking at me.

"I wanted to ask you something... but..." I said. "- It doesn't matter..." I looked down, blushing, my eyes tracing the wood grain pattern on the floor.

He lifted my chin up, holding my face in his hands and looked firmly into my eyes.

"Ness, you can tell me anything." He said, trying to reassure me.

"I was thinking... that now we're getting married, maybe... maybe we could break the treaty... of course, it's just a thought and I'm not trying to force you into anything, but-" He put a finger over my lips, silencing my rambling. I looked at him, not knowing how to anticipate his reaction... but he surprised me. I couldn't understand his feelings; his face was a mask of slight confusion mixed with...happiness? I couldn't be sure...

"Ness, I understand completely what you're trying to say, in fact, I was thinking about that a few days ago. I mean, I know your family quite well now, I know they won't even think about hurting anyone, it's totally out of the question. But, I wasn't sure if... the rest of the pack would support my idea." He said, concern swarming in his eyes.

"I understand Jake. It's just a thought, and I'll still support you, no matter what your decision is. I...don't want you to betray your family, just for my will. I know that your grandfather was and is still important to the tribe, in general. You'll have to talk to the Elders as well, obviously. I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

"To be honest, Ness, I'm completely fine with it. I don't think we'll be able to have a good relationship if this 'conflict' isn't over. I'll talk to the pack and the Elders tomorrow." He said, scooping my hands into his. I hadn't noticed until now, that I had tears in my eyes. I was relieved, but more than that I was happy. He was trying so hard, to patch everything up and I truly appreciated it. A tear rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey... Ness..." he said softly, catching the teardrop onto his finger. I loved him so much. I threw my arms around him kissed him passionately. He seemed taken aback by my sudden gesture, but returned it anyway.

"I love you." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you more."

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him again.

"Thank you, Jake. I really appreciate it." I said.

"Hey, no problem... Mrs. Black" he said, chuckling. I giggled at the name. He adjusted me on his lap and gently brushed my hair to one side and traced my jaw line with his nose, back and forth. This sent my heart into frenzied ecstasy. I threw my head back as his lips made contact with my collarbone, enticing every single nerve in my body. His fingers stroked the side of my neck and caressed my cheekbones before he kissed my pale eyelids tenderly. He pulled me back into our original embrace. He was mine...forever.

**Jake POV**

I laid her down gently on my bed and pulled the duvet over her. She moaned quietly and rolled over, mumbling to herself in her sleep. I kissed her delicately on the cheek before laying down on the sofa bed. I was asleep in a few minutes.

_**Several hours later...**_

The rain pattered heavily on the window pane, waking me up. I sat up grouchily, yawning. I looked over at Ness and smiled. She looked so cute. Her bronze hair was splayed all over the pillow and she was curled up in a foetal position. I walked over to her and sat down lightly on the bed. She rolled over and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Good morning, beautiful!" I said, planting a kiss on her cheek. A small smile crept on her face as she sat up on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mmm, morning Jake..." She said, hugging me. She scrambled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"I won't be a minute..."

When she was gone, I eased a T-Shirt over my chest and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Ness, I'll be in the kitchen." I called over my shoulder.

"Okay!" she replied, over the sound of running water.

I pottered around in the kitchen, taking out a carton of eggs from the fridge, some bacon and a loaf of bread. I made some omelette and toasted some bread. She appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. Her auburn hair hung wet and curly around her strikingly beautiful, pearly white skin. She was wearing my old, blue plaid shirt. It hung just inches above her knees. She looked so... attractive, it almost hurt to look at her.

"Okay, I'm decent. I borrowed your old shirt, I hope you don't mind..." she said, walking over to me.

"I don't mind, but you're wrong, you're truly indecent." I said, inclining my head towards her. "You are irresistible."

She laughed and kissed me squarely on the lips. I held the back of my head with my hand, pulling her closer to me.

"So, did you have a good sleep?" I asked

"Mmm, yeah. You didn't have to give up your bed for me you know. I would have easily slept on the couch." She said, walking over to the breakfast table.

"No, I couldn't let my fiancée sleep on the couch." I said, teasingly. She laughed.

"Mmm, this is good, Jacob Black. I never knew you could cook." She said, taking a bite from the omelette. I smiled at her.

"Glad you liked it, Mrs. Black." I replied, winking at her, before joining her on the table. We chatted as we had breakfast.

"What would you like to do today, Ness?" I asked, after I had finished putting the dishes away.

"Umm, well, I'm gonna go back home. Alice will kill me if I don't come back to help her with the preparations." She said, rolling her eyes. "But, come over later. You need to tell me how the meeting went." She smiled bashfully.

"Sure, sure Ness. I'll be over later. I'm gonna go and take a shower. "

"Okay, that's fine. I'll see you later, Jake." She said, coming over to hug me. I kissed her on the lips and she left after a few moments.

**Ness POV**

I climbed into my car and headed back home. A soft, jazz number played in the background as I switched the radio on. _Fifties music..._ It was pretty obvious who had stocked my music collection. I parked the car in the garage and went in through the door. Mom, Alice, Rose and Esme were sitting in the living room, surrounded by various folders and pieces of paper.

"Hey guys!"

"Ness, you're back!" Grandma said, smiling at me warmly. The others chorused with 'hellos'.

"Did you have a nice trip, Grandma?" I asked politely.

"Mmm, I did. I had forgotten how beautiful Alaska was!" she answered.

I plopped down on the sofa next to Mom, sinking into the plush leather.

"Ness, what happened to your clothes?" Alice asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, pointedly.

"Oh! I fell asleep when we were watching the film, so I slept over at Jake's house. I didn't want to wear the same clothes again, so I borrowed his shirt."

They chuckled lightly, before resuming back to their conversations.

"Hey beautiful!" a voice boomed behind me, ruffling my hair.

"Hey Emmett" I said, without even turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I knew from the volume." I said, sarcastically before smiling at him. He laughed, before coming to sit on the other side of me on the sofa.

"Where's Dad and Jasper?" I asked.

"They're hunting. They left this morning." Mom answered.

"Okay. I'm gonna get changed and I'll come back down." I said, getting up from the sofa fluidly.

**Jake POV**

"Right guys..." I said, in an attempt to call the pack into order. They turned their attention to me, almost immediately.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that I have been thinking about for a little while. Yesterday, I was talking to Ness about it and we thought it would be a good idea if I were to discuss it with you." I said, making eye contact, with each member of the pack. They nodded at me and smiled encouragingly. I took a deep breath, I had no idea how they would take this.

"Our relationship with the Cullens' has developed over the years. You get along perfectly well with Ness and you also have a good relationship with Bella. Carlisle and Edward have helped us out a lot in the past, as we have helped them. They've treated me as a part of their family, ever since I imprinted on Ness." They all nodded at me. I continued "Now that Ness and I are getting married, we thought that we should have trust in the relationship between the two families; as in us and the Cullens'. What I'm trying to say is that maybe we could re- think the treaty and maybe even demolish it. I think this would create a much stronger bond between us."

They sat still for a moment, staring at their feet.

"Jake, I agree with you completely and I'm perfectly happy with your decision." Sam said. His tone was surprisingly relaxed. Murmurs of agreement followed.

"Of course, it's just a thought, and I'll have definitely have to talk to the Elders about it. But, thank you." I said, smiling at them widely.

I left them to talk amongst themselves and went to find my father and Old Quil. I drew in a jagged breath and closed my eyes. This was definitely going to be difficult...

They were both in the living room, as usual, watching a baseball game. _What perfect timing..._

"Hey Jake! How are you doing?" Old Quil asked

"Quil! I'm fine, how about you?" I replied, smiling at him. I nodded at my father.

"Good, good, thanks Jacob."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said, sitting down on the couch beside Quil.

Billy switched off the television and turned around to face me, as did Quil.

"As you know, I'm going to get married to Renesmee quite soon." I said, smiling at them both. They nodded in response. "Our bond with the Cullens' has developed quite a lot over the last few years, ever since I imprinted on Ness. Ness and I both talked about this and thought that the trust should play an important part between the relationships of the two families." They looked confused but nodded all the same. I continued "I'm asking your permission to demolish the treaty, since you were the ones to enforce it." I sighed before daring to meet their gazes. Billy's brow was furrowed, with confusion or anger, I wasn't sure. Quil looked more shocked than anything. They didn't speak until a long time.

"Jake... I am slightly surprised at your sudden decision, but after contemplating the idea, I've decided that it's not really for me to decide. I do, however, support your decision, but I think you should pass it over to Quil." My father spoke. I nodded at him and moved my gaze to Quil.

"Old times have passed and a new generation has come. I am completely in favour of your idea, Jake and you should definitely take it up with the Cullens'. However, there will be certain boundaries to this rule. They are still not allowed to harm any humans in this area, and by that I mean create any new vampires or kill any humans. They will, however, be allowed on the reservation." Old Quil said his tone was stern yet surprisingly open at the same time.

"I agree with your rules completely, Quil. Thank you both for your opinions." I said, before leaving.

_Yes! Problem solved! _I couldn't wait to tell Ness... or even the Cullen's for that matter.

**What will happen next? Hmmm... ;) **


	18. Chapter 18 Happy Families

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hi! Here's Chapter 18! Hope you like it! :) Thanks for the reviews! ;) Nothing much happens in this chapter - i'll admit. But I promise to make it more exciting, honest. :) Hearting you big time, guys! **

**~ VampetteTwerd101 3 **

**Chapter 18 – Ness POV**

I rummaged through my wardrobe, looking for something comfy to wear. I pulled out some dark wash and shoved on a black vest top. My phone buzzed, indicating that I had received a text. I jumped up from my bed and scooped it up. Jake.

_**Hey Ness! I talked to the pack and the elders. I'll be there in about 15 mins. Is that okay? ~ Jake**_

He sounded pretty happy; I could only hope that it went alright. I texted back.

_**Jake! That's really good. Yeah, come over as soon as possible. ~ Ness**_

It was only a matter of minutes before I received a text back.

_**Getting in the car. Love you (: ~ Jake**_

I flipped the phone shut and ran downstairs to meet up with the rest of the family. Dad and Jasper were home as well. Great, we had the whole family together now. I was so pleased that this had worked out; I really wanted everyone to just get along with each other; but I knew this was easier said than done.

"Hi Dad! Hi Jasper!" I said, as I joined them on the sofa.

"Hey Ness" Dad replied, planting a kiss on my forehead. Jasper hugged me and smiled at me warmly.

Grandpa came out from the office and sat down next to Grandma on the loveseat. She smiled at him warmly as he kissed her delicately on the cheek.

"Guys, Jake's coming over in a few minutes, is that okay?" I asked. They nodded and smiled. Surprisingly, I felt really nervous; I didn't really know how they would take the news. I heard a motorbike pull up next to our house. I bit my lip and went outside to meet my fiancé. He was pulling off his helmet as I opened the door.

"Hi, Ness." Jake said, as he came towards me. I pulled him into a kiss and he put his hands on my hips.

"Mmm, hey..." I said. I looked at him through my eyelashes, gazing into his beautiful eyes. "How did it go, Jake?"

"I talked to the pack first. They were really happy with my decision. Billy and Quil were not as...enthusiastic... about the decision as the rest of them, but they agreed with it, all the same. Though there are a few boundaries that they want to keep. They are allowed on the reservation but they still aren't allowed to kill any humans in this area." He said, looking at me seriously. I nodded. I was so pleased and I totally agreed with their decision; I couldn't wait to tell my family!

"Thanks Jake, I really appreciate it." I said, hugging him. He smiled down at me and planted a small kiss on my nose.

"Love you." He said.

"Me too."

We walked into the house, holding hands.

"Hey Jacob!" Alice enthused, smiling at him. Carlisle and Dad nodded at him while Mom came over to give him a hug. Emmett and Jasper waved and even Rose managed a smile.

"Hi guys!" Jacob responded, flashing them a killer watt smile.

"Actually, we wanted to tell you something." I said, looking up at Jacob. He nodded encouragingly.

"Yesterday, when I was at Jake's house, we were thinking about the relationship between the two families, as in us and the Quileute's." They all nodded, indicating that I should go on. I took a deep breath. "Jake talked to the pack and the Elders this morning, about the treaty. We decided that the bond between the two families will be much stronger if the treaty was demolished." I looked at Jake, indicating that he should carry on.

"Yes, like Ness said. Both the pack and my father and Quil agreed with the decision. We now only need your permission to fully demolish the treaty." He said, making eye contact with Grandpa. "We really hope you support this decision. However, there are some exceptions to this rule, you still won't be allowed to harm any humans or create any newborns, but you will be allowed on the reservation." He smiled warmly, despite the serious turn the conversation had taken. Grandpa looked at Dad, to look for any signs of agreement. Dad nodded and Grandpa stood up and walked over to where Jake and I were standing.

"Thank you, Jacob and Renesmee for informing us about the situation. " Grandpa said, looking at both of us. "As far as I'm concerned, I am perfectly happy with your decision and am willing to abide by the rules that the Elders of the tribe have set. Maybe, you should ask the others for their opinions."

"Thank you." Jake said, moving his gaze towards Dad. Dad sighed and like Grandpa, stood up but stayed rooted to his spot.

"Jacob. Renesmee. I agree with Carlisle, I think that the bond between the two families should definitely be... enhanced." Dad said, choosing his words carefully. He smiled weakly. I felt Jacob relax next to me. I rubbed his hand with my thumb reassuringly.

"What about you, Esme?" Jake asked.

"I'm happy if my family's happy. I have no problem with your pack or the Quileute's in general." Grandma replied, smiling at me and Jacob.

"Rose?" I asked. I knew if I asked, she would react much better than if Jacob asked.

"I agree with the others." She said, plainly. Her mouth set in a straight line. I guess this was all I could ask from her in this situation.

"Emmett?"

"I have no problem with you guys, so yeah sure!" he replied, grinning cheekily.

"Alice?"

"I get along pretty well with the pack and I want you two to be happy, so I'm good with it." Alice answered. I smiled at her and Emmett gratefully.

"Jasper?" Jake asked, moving around the room.

"Like Alice and Emmett, I don't have a problem with the Quileute's, so yes."

"Mom?"

"I want everyone to be happy; it'll be great to see everybody get along. I have no problem with the Quileute's and we get along pretty well. Yes." Mom replied, walking over to hug me and Jacob.

"Thank you so much. We really appreciate it." Jake said, pulling me closer to him. I smiled. Tears welled up in my eyes, tears of happiness. I was so pleased. I felt something I had never experienced before in my life. I was somehow... complete. Jake kissed my forehead and I leaned against him. Mom and Dad embraced each other affectionately, as did the other couples. Everyone lapsed in a moment's silence, talking to each other softly... until Alice interrupted the silence.

"OH. MY. GOD. I have most amazing idea, ever. Why don't we hold the wedding on the beach at La Push?" she cried, excitedly, jumping up. Her eyes lit up and even though this is not possible for a vampire, I swear I saw her flush. I had to admit, it was a pretty good idea. I looked up at Jacob; his mouth was spread into a wide grin, indicating that he liked the idea.

"I like it, Alice. I think that's an amazing idea! What do you think Jake?" I said, almost as excited as Alice.

"I love it; it'll be a great way for you guys to get to know each other." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist while resting his chin on my shoulder. She yelped eagerly.

"Why don't you guys come with me to the reservation now?" Jake said. Grandpa looked at Dad and then the rest of the family.

"We'd love to, the sooner the better I suppose." Grandpa said while Dad nodded.

We set off to La Push, Jake and I on the motorbike, Dad and Mom in the Volvo, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, Rose and Emmett in the BMW convertible and my grandparents in the Mercedes. We reached there at almost the same time. I waited with my family on the line while Jake went to gather up the pack, Billy and Old Quil. I was still pretty nervous, I knew that the pack would not have a problem that we're here but I wasn't too sure about Billy and Quil.

The pack arrived, Jacob in the middle, flanked by Sam and Paul and then Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah and Seth. They were joking around, as usual. Even Sam, who was usually pretty serious, looked pretty happy. Billy wheeled himself in, closely followed by another man, with familiar, recognizable features. That must be Old Quil. Both men looked neither happy nor sad, but a strange mix of the two. They stopped a few feet behind the treaty line. Grandpa stepped forward and nodded at Billy, Quil and then finally the pack.

"It's been a long time, Carlisle..." Billy trailed off suggestively.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again." Grandpa replied politely.

"I believe that my son and Renesmee have talked to you about our decision." Billy said his features relaxing. I guess he was probably as nervous about this as we were.

"Yes, and we have willingly complied by your conditions and accepted the offer." Grandpa replied, almost automatically.

"Thank you. I can only hand this opportunity over to my son... I believe Jacob has more right to do it than I do." Billy said, smiling at his son. A wave of emotions passed over Jacob's face as he realised what he had to do. His gaze met mine and I smiled at him encouragingly. He stepped forward and looked from Billy, to me, to Mom and Dad and then to Grandpa.

"Well... I don't really how these things work, but I'll give it a go." He said before clearing his throat. He continued "Today, in presence of my pack and the Elders, I officially declare that the treaty line on the reservation between the Quileute tribe in La Push and the Olympic vampire coven is abolished, depending on whether they accept the conditions." He paused. "Carlisle Cullen, leader of the coven, do you pledge to accept the conditions?"

"I do." Grandpa replied, firmly.

"Subsequently, I declare that the treaty line is formally abolished. Thank you." Jake said. He turned his head towards my direction and smiled. I was overjoyed. This was followed by a round of applause from both sides. Billy and Old Quil shook hands with Carlisle first and then with the rest of the family as we stepped onto the other side of the line. I ran up to Jake and jumped into his inviting arms. He chuckled and kissed me ardently.

"Thank you so much." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"No, Ness. Thank you. If you hadn't brought this up, I would have never had the courage to do this. It's all because if you." He said, cupping my face in his hands.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you too, Ness. Forever."

"I know." I replied, smiling shyly. I was so caught up in our own little bubble, I hardly realised anyone else was there. I turned around to see everyone smiling and talking. Grandpa and Esme were talking to Billy and Quil while Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and my parents were joking around with the pack. They looked like they had known each other for years. Well I guess, in a way, they kind of did. I touched Jacob to let him know what I was thinking and he laughed heartily as we went over to join the pack. I guess the term _'Happy Families'_ was more than just an expression in this situation...


	19. Chapter 19 Cosmetic Injuries Included

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Yikes! Nearly at Chapter 20, can you believe it? Okay, okay... thanks for the absolutely brilliant reviews and your amazing support. Love you guys :). Oh yes, before I forget, I put some pictures of the charecters, houses, cars etc. that are featured in this story on my profile. Check it out if you want! Oh yes, and a picture of Nessie's wedding dress. I had a bit of fun writing this chapter ;) so i hope you enjoy it! **

**~VampetteTwerd101 x **

**Chapter 19- Nessie POV**

"Come on, Dad! You gotta give me some answers!" I said, tapping my foot impatiently, on the laminated wooden floor.

"I can't read anything, Ness. Every time I decide to look, she _sees _it and immediately fills her thoughts with elaborate science equations, advanced Calculus or Latin proverbs." Dad replied, sighing. I could see he was getting as frustrated as me.

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"Nothing. Now, she's listing the countries of the world circa 1645 in reverse alphabetical order. Not many clues there. At least, it's better than what I saw before..." he said, trailing off suggestively and then shuddering at the thought. I could only guess that this involved her and Emmett... in several, fruitful positions. Not a nice thought.

I haven't seen Alice in days; normally she'd be buzzing around me, taking me shopping or using me as a dummy (or in my case a helpless victim) while she played hairdresser and cosmetician. When I asked her she said she was busy getting things ready for the wedding. I took her word for it, granting that there were only two more weeks left until the big day. She seemed to be taking endless hunting trips and whizzing off to do various, different unexplained errands... while taking Mom and Rose with her too. I knew there was something up... I just didn't know what... yet.

"Okay, thanks Dad. I'll see you later." I said, walking out of the door and heading towards the main house. Just as I was about to walk in through the door, a car pulled up in the driveway. I turned around to see who it was.

"Jake!" I cried, as he got out of the car.

"Hey Ness! How are you doing?" he said, walking over to where I was standing.

"Good, now you're here..." I replied, putting my arms around his neck. He chuckled and kissed me. I sighed happily and closed my eyes as he gently brushed my hair back with his hand, lighter than a moth's wing.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said, holding onto his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"I'm getting something to eat, would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine, I just had some lunch over at Emily's." He said wistfully.

"Okay... so what did you do today?" I asked, conversationally, while I took out a bag of Doritos and some salsa.

"Nothing much, really, just called the pack over for some training..." he said, smiling at some remembered joke.

"Mmm, nice." I said, joining him on the breakfast table, nibbling on the nachos.

"What about you, Ness?"

"Not much, I just went over to see Dad, I wanted him to pick Alice's brain for me." I said nonchalantly.

"Why?" he asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"She's up to something, with Mom and Rosalie. They've been going on hunting trips 24/7. " I pouted, sounding like a toddler.

"Huh! It's alright, baby. I'm here for you..." he replied, grinning cheekily. I smiled back at him, this was one of the many reasons I absolutely adored this guy. I kissed him squarely, gently tracing his lips with my tongue while wrapping my legs around his torso. He placed his hands on either side of my face, deepening the kiss. I sighed; I was in my happy place... until someone cleared their throat. I pulled away from Jake and turned around to see who it was. Alice stood in the kitchen doorway, flanked by Mom and Rose. I blushed and looked at them quizzically.

"Where's the flood?" I asked, jokingly. They laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Ness, but we have something to tell you, and you're going to LOVE it!" Alice said, barely managing to stay still. I looked at Jacob and he shrugged.

"You're finally going to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Alice looked at Mom and Rosalie, a smug smile plastered on all their faces. Oh no... Not another session of Barbie Nessie...please no!

"No, no, no. I am not going through another session of Guinea Pig Barbie, seriously..." I warned.

They all laughed, their musical laughter lightening the mood.

"Chill Ness, don't worry, Alice is not going to drag you away this time. Trust us; we're not going to hurt you." Mom said, her voice had a seal of promise to it. I relaxed. _Phew._

"So, what is it?" I asked, still confused.

"We're going on a trip!" Alice said, her eyes shining. Dad, Jasper and Emmett came in behind them and stood next to me and Jacob. They obviously wanted to know the same thing.

"A trip?" I asked.

"Yes, GIRLS ONLY trip. So, you guys can do whatever you guys do. Go and hunt or something, you need to be strong because when we get back, we'll have tons to do for the wedding." Rosalie said, looking intensely at Dad, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob as she emphasised the 'girls only' part.

"Why can't we come?" Emmett whined looking positively put down. I knew that the others were thinking the same thing, from the scowls, pouts and frowns that were plastered onto their faces.

"Where are you/we going?" me and Jacob asked at the same time.

"When are you going?" Jasper and Dad asked at the same time. Everyone started talking at the same time.

"GUYS!" Rosalie hollered and everyone shut up.

"We can't tell you where we are going because it's a surprise-"Rosalie said, looking at Jacob. "You can't come because you're not GIRLS and unless you can magically turn into one in the next fifteen minutes and we are leaving in-"

"-precisely half an hour." Alice finished off for her. They winked at each other before they high-fived. I rolled my eyes while they all laughed.

"But I haven't even packed anything..." I said.

"Don't worry about that. Me, Bella and Alice have already done that for you. You don't need much anyway; we'll buy most things when we get there." Rosalie said almost automatically. It looked like they'd almost rehearsed this thing, they looked pleasantly proud that they had covered all the bases. No one said anything for a while.

"So, will you come?" Alice pleaded, staring at me through puppy-dog eyes, while Mom and Rose put on their best smiles. I sighed, how could I refuse them after all the trouble they had gone to? Before I even had time to think, I heard myself agreeing to their proposition. Actually, I was pretty curious what they had been up to anyway, so I might as well. It had to be good, since they went to all the measures trying to keep Dad from prying on their thoughts.

I looked at Jacob, he looked unfathomably sad. I smiled an apology back and led him upstairs to my room.

"Do you have to go, Ness?" he asked, pulling me into his arms as we sat down on the couch in my room.

"Mmm, I do. They went to so much trouble putting this together; I'll feel really bad if I refuse them." I said, apologetically.

"But I'll miss you, Ness..." he said. I put a finger over his lips cutting of his words.

"I'll miss you too, Jake. But I have to go." I said, before removing my finger from his lips and bending down to kiss him passionately. He kissed me back, slowly at first and then deepening the kiss. I ran my hand down his chest as he placed his hands on my waist.

"Love you, baby." I said when we eventually pulled apart. Sadness flashed in his eyes again and I almost cancelled the whole trip, but then I thought about the consequences... and it wasn't worth it.

"Time to go!" Alice yelled from outside my door. I stood up and brushed down my clothes before I grabbed my handbag, phone and coat and I went down the stairs with Jacob. Dad, Jasper and Emmett had perked up a bit, and were actually smiling. I could only guess that that was because they received the same _goodbye_ from their wives as Jacob had from me. I smiled euphorically at the thought. Dad pulled me into a hug as I set foot on the bottom stair.

"Try and be safe, Renesmee. I have no idea whatsoever what your crazy and deluded aunts are up to, but your mother assured me that it would be fine." He whispered into my ear.

"Dad, try and make me feel better about this, I have a feeling that by the time I get home, I'll probably have half my hair missing and several other cosmetic injuries due to being in the hands of my aunts. " I joked, only to be met my glares from Alice and Rosalie when I turned around. Dad laughed.

"I'll see you later guys!" I said to my uncles. Jasper waved but Emmett was much more enthusiastic- much to my expense.

"N'aww, Ness... you didn't think I would have let you go that easily, did ya?" he chuckled, as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, strong enough to lift me off my feet. I struggled.

"Sorry, Emmett. Please can you put me down now?" I begged, choking in his grasp. He laughed again and settled me on my feet.

I walked back to Jake again, who seemed to have cheered up a bit now.

"I'll see you later, Jake. I love you." I said, before catching him in one last passionate kiss.

"I'll miss you, Ness. Love you too." He replied, hugging me, just as fiercely as Emmett. I walked away to join my aunts and mother.

"You boys be good, okay? Go do something good, don't do anything we wouldn't do and don't even think about following us, or you really won't like the consequences. Got it, Edward?" Rosalie said, glowering at the boys. And with that she flounced out of the front door followed by Alice, Mom and me. We were all cracking up laughing as we climbed gracefully into Mom's Mercedes. Mum got into the driver's seat and I sat next to her in the passenger seat, while Alice and Rose got in the back.

"You guys had this planned well, didn't you?" I asked, smiling.

"You bet! Now, let's get this show on the road!" Alice replied, as Mom stepped on the gas, exceeding speeds that I thought were entirely impossible. Just as well that's she's a vampire...

"Where exactly are you guys taking me?" I asked.

'You'll find out soon enough, Ness. Patience is a virtue." Alice said, much to my disappointment.

I drifted off in a couple of hours after we left the house, their voices gradually fading away leaving only the quiet hum of the car to run quietly in the background.

I opened my eyes a couple of hours later to find that it had already became dusk. It was unbelievably dark outside. My eyes wandered to the windscreen and I all I could see was a strip of multicoloured lights and tall, gold studded buildings. Lights flashed at every possible place, illuminating the whole skyline. I gasped.

"WELCOME TO VEGAS, BABY!"


	20. Chapter 20 Girls, Girls, Girls

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Yayyyy! Chapter 20! Thanks guys for your reviews, though there weren't that many for the last chapter :( **

**But we're in Vegas! Yayyyy! The boys have got a few surprises up their sleeves ;) as have the girls ;D. Enjoy! **

**~VampetteTwerd101 **

**Chapter 20- Emmett POV**

I can't believe they could just go like that! It was totally not fair! I knew the others were thinking the same thing, but they were way too depressed to say anything. Jasper just looked like his world had fallen apart and every now and then I would feel a tide of anguish wave over me, Edward looked like he could jump off a cliff and Jacob looked no better. Carlisle and Esme were the only sane and mentally stable people in the house, as they walked into the room, their arms wrapped around each other affectionately.

"Esme, did you know about the girls' plans?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked

"Oh, I wanted to spend some time with Carlisle and also I have to make lots of cakes and things for a wedding." She said, looking up lovingly at Carlisle. Carlisle kissed her gently before turning his gaze on us.

"Guys, cheer up! You guys are nothing without your other halves! Entertain yourselves!" he said. I looked up. _He was right... the girls' were away... we could do anything we wanted..._

**Edward POV**

"Guys! Carlisle's right! The girls' have gone on their own little holiday... so we should go on our own!" Emmett boomed.

An array of various images flashed through his minds, too fast for me to understand. Jasper had stopped sniffling and looked up.

"We went hunting a few days ago though; it'll be useless to go again." Jasper said.

"No, Jasper. We're not going hunting... we're doing something far more exciting..." Emmett replied, his eyes sparkling.

"Emmett, can you slow down, I can't understand what you're thinking about." I said, frustrated. Being without Bella often put me bad moods and this seemed to rub off on the others as well. One single image flashed in Emmett's mind which made me nearly gasp. I glared at him.

"Emmet, are you crazy?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Oh no. What's he thinking about, Edward?" Jasper asked, meeting his gaze wit mine. I sighed.

"What does Emmett normally think about, Jasper?" I replied. Intuition flickered in Jasper's (now) wide eyes. He turned to look at Emmett.

"Emmett, have you gone completely and utterly berserk?" he asked. "A _strip_ club?"

"Emmett, those _women_ are lethal... you know that, surely?" I said. By _women_, I meant Alice, Rosalie, Bella and now even Renesmee, after spending a whole week with Alice and Rosalie, it was impossible not to have their influence rub off on you.

"Aww, come on! It can't be that bad... you're not _chicken_ are you?" Emmett teased, his lips curling up into a huge, evil smile. There was no way out. He turned to Jacob, the least suspecting of the three of us.

"Jacob, come on! You're not scared like these two, are you?"

Jacob gulped and shuffled in his seat, obviously feeling intimidated as Emmett skewered him with his gaze.

"Oh, umm... well Ness didn't say anything about _not_ going out, so I don't see why not..." Jacob said. Emmett punched the air with his fist and exclaimed cheerfully.

His gaze turned to Jasper's face.

"Come on, Jasper, you're not _scared_ of Alice, are you?" Emmett asked. Jasper's masculinity was being seriously threatened, or at least that's what it felt like to Jasper. He gulped, before clenching his jaw.

"Fine. But if _they_ find out, I'm blaming it on _you_, _you_ will suffer the consequences. Got it?" Jasper replied. Emmett crowed again and nodded meekly at Jasper's condition. He turned to me, raising his eyebrow expectantly. I sighed.

"Okay Emmett, but like Jasper said, if they find out... you're the one to blame." I said sternly. Emmett gulped and nodded. There was no way he could back out now. Excitement flared in his eyes again. Poor guy, he had no idea whatsoever what he had just let himself into... I had to bite my lip to stop myself bursting out laughing, there was no way I could meet Jasper's gaze.

Emmett disappeared off upstairs and whizzed around the rooms and came down a moment later with four bags.

"Edward, take your Volvo out, it's the best car for this situation." Emmett yelled, throwing me my car keys.

I sloped off towards the garage, only to gasp in shock at what I saw. The cars had been totally destroyed! The tires had been punctured and deflated and the wires had been pulled out. Alice and Rosalie are the most conniving women, I have ever come across. I stormed back into the house, growling under my breath.

"You will not believe what they have done..." I fumed. They turned around to face me expectantly. "The tyres have been punctured and the wires have been pulled out, they've destroyed all the cars." I fumed. Their jaws dropped, unable to say anything. This made me even more determined to go. Emmett's jaw clenched.

"We're still going. We're _definitely _going now. Emmett, order a taxi." I said, through my teeth. Emmett obeyed as he growled into the phone.

A few minutes later a big, black car pulled up in front of the house. After informing Carlisle and Esme about our departure, we flew out of the door and clambered into the back of the car, throwing our luggage in the boot. A balding, middle- aged man sat in the driver's seat. He turned around expectantly at us.

"Where to boys?" he asked, speculating. That threw us for a minute, we all looked at Emmett.

"Umm, Las Vegas, please."

**Alice POV**

"Are you awake, Ness?" I asked, rather stupidly.

"I am now..." she mumbled. I giggled.

"Sorry, Ness. We just couldn't let you miss the skyline." Rosalie said.

"We're in Las Vegas?" she asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yup!" Rose and I replied at the same time. She contemplated the idea for a while and then her lips stretched into a big smile.

"I like it..." she said. "I have to say, you guys are some of the most... unbelievable women I have ever met." We laughed.

"You know it, Ness." I said. She laughed again before turning her gaze to the window. Lights flashed at every possible place... there were people everywhere. Oh, how I loved the nightlife...

**Ness POV**

I looked out of the window, staring at the bright illuminating buildings whizzing past us. There were throngs of people everywhere I looked, even though it was well into the night. I have to admit, this was one of the most fascinating things I had ever seen. Nightlife in Vegas definitely came in my top ten.

"Where to, Alice?" Mom asked.

"The Wynn, 3131 Las Vegas Boulevard, South." Alice said simply.

"Hang on... wasn't that one of the prospective wedding venues?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice and Rose both nodded before giggling.

"Honestly, you're incredible..." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

I was grinning as we pulled into a driveway. Towering above me, there was a beautiful building completely smothered in golden lights. We arrived under the canopy of the valet. A handsome, dark-skinned man dressed in a black and white suit quickly opened our doors. I saw Mom quickly drop the car keys in his hands and ordered for the luggage to be carried up to our room.

"Ladies, welcome to The Wynn. We have been awaiting your arrival." The bell man said, smiling wanly.

"Pablo... it's been a long time." Alice said, hugging the bell man. He smile wanly and returned the gesture. She turned to me.

"Ness, this is Pablo... Pablo this is Renesmee, my sister." Alice lied, to avoid any questions.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Renesmee." Pablo said, shaking my hand.

"Please, call me Ness." I offered. He laughed, before leading us into the lobby.

"We will bring your luggage up to your room in a few minutes. Please do not hesitate to call the reception if you have any queries and I hope you enjoy your stay." Pablo said again.

"Hi guys!" Rosalie called, waving her fingers to the front desk. They all chorused greetings.

"Your room is ready." A tall, blonde woman said, handing over our room key to Mom. Without stopping, we stepped into an elevator. Rosalie pressed a number on the keypad as the lift doors closed. We were on the top floor, where the biggest and luxurious rooms were found. Also the most expensive...

I was actually feeling pretty excited about this... We stepped out of the lift and walked to our room. It was easily identifiable; it was the largest in the whole building. The room was absolutely gorgeous, if you could call it a _room_. It was more of a full scale apartment. Marble covered every flat surface. A stunning king size bed stood profoundly in the middle, draped with red silk and cream taffeta. It looked like a boudoir for a princess, more than a hotel room. The bathroom was lathered in gold leaf. The bath was an intense cream, similar to rest of the rest of the appliances. Fluffy towels and robes were placed neatly in an ornate wooden cupboard. Tiny bars of coloured soaps decorated the rim of the bath alongside beautiful cream candles. The bathroom also had its own spa with a full length gilded mirror, a large tub which doubled as a Jacuzzi, a power shower, steam room and a vanity table. Everything was polished to perfection; it looked like it had come out of a catalogue. A large, flat screen television was surrounded by sleek gold sofas. I hadn't realised that my mouth was hanging open until I faced a mirror. They laughed at me as I squealed with enjoyment. It was drop dead gorgeous. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be my last trip here... I'm sure _Jacob_ would _love_ it. I flopped down on the sofa next to Alice, I wasn't tired... in fact I was the exact opposite. Adrenaline and excitement pumped through my veins, and I wasn't even drunk... yet.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Alice trilled.

A whole party of people entered our room, several men and a couple of women. A large man wandered in, I guessed that he was the chef. Next to him was Pablo, holding two large suitcases. Another man stood next to him, carrying another two suitcases. That must be our luggage. Two girls followed: one with cropped, blonde hair and heavily made up eyes and the other was a tall red head, with long white limbs and striking green eyes. They both wore short black pencil skirts and starch white blouses. A tall man with short black hair and bright red glasses, dressed in a smart suit wandered in trailing a rail full of clothes and another smaller shelf crammed with shoes and accessories. I had never seen so much attire outside of Alice's closet.

Pablo stepped forward after dropping the suitcases where Rosalie had indicated.

"Hello again, this is my party of staff that are at your service during your stay. They will do anything you ask them to." Pablo said, smiling wanly. The chef stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Antonio; I am your personal chef for the rest of your stay. I will be available 24/7. I can prepare anything you request for. I hope I can make your stay very memorable." He said, with a thick Italian accent.

"Would you like anything now?" he asked, after we smiled at him. Mom, Alice and Rosalie looked at me. I blinked a few times, trying to hide my surprise at the procession that had just entered the room.

"Umm, what do you have?" I asked rather stupidly.

"I can prepare anything you request for." He repeated.

"Umm, anything with chocolate in it." I said, after pondering for a while. This seemed to please him; he smiled and bowed before leaving the room. The two girls stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Frankie and this is Scarlett. "The blonde one said, pointing to the girl standing next to her. "We are your treatment girls: makeovers, hairdressing, spa treatment, massaging, manicures and pedicures... anything that takes your fancy." They both flashed a quick smile before retreating to their positions. The tall man standing next to the girls were next in line.

"Ladies, my name is Taylor, I will be your fashion assistant. These clothes will remain in your room, but if you need any assistance or another wardrobe, I'm your man." He said. Alice and Rosalie obviously seemed impressed. I swear I saw Alice's fingers twitching and Rosalie eyes pierced the clothes meaningfully. Taylor stepped back gracefully.

"Please do not hesitate to call any of us and we hope you enjoy your stay. Miss Renesmee, your food will be arriving shortly." Pablo said, smiling again before leading the team out. The door shut behind them securely.

I looked at my aunts' and mother in disbelief, still reeling from shock. They laughed, taking in my expression. Alice and Rosalie rushed over to the clothes rack, scrambling through the flamboyant outfits and accessories. They squealed with excitement as they caught each others' eyes. I rolled my eyes. They looked like two kids in a candy store.

"Bella, Ness, get your butts' over here, otherwise _I_ will choose your outfits for you... and trust me you won't like it." Alice shouted. We scampered over there pretty quickly; the absence of my father allowed Alice and Rosalie the pleasure of putting me in outfits which were either extremely short, transparent, skin tight, lacy, very revealing or made from leather. I think Mom was thinking the same thing, I caught her eye and we both giggled before I was smothered in clothes by my zealous aunts.

"Oh my God... Rosalie, your _husband_ is going to be the _death_ of me!" Alice screeched, as shock took over her facial features.


	21. Chapter 21 Living with cold feet

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews, yet again. :) Sorry, I know I'm slow with updating... but it took me ages to write this one because it's really long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am totally in LOVE with Vegas ;) so there's still a lot more of it to come, don't worry. Oh yeah, the Italian's a bit rusty as well... if there are any Italian experts out there, please feel free to contact me and let me know the correct Italian translation. Thanks ;) Love ya x**

**~VampetteTwerd101**

**Chapter 21- Edward POV**

I glanced over the driver's shoulder to look at the dashboard. We were barely doing sixty. I could _crawl_ faster than this guy drives. Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I were crammed into the back of the car. Jasper was freaking out like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. His thoughts kept flickering from Alice to Emmett's plan and everything in between. He kept mumbling to himself subconsciously, enough to make someone think he was mad. _Alice. Shit._

"Emmett, what are we going to do about Alice? She's going to _see_ you decide..." I said. How could I have been so stupid? We were just on the outskirts of Washington; it wasn't too late to turn back.

Emmett gasped his hand flying to his mouth. Jasper looked like he was going to pass out and Jacob's face was a mask of shock, his eyes wide. As if on cue, my phone buzzed. _Oh shit._

"Alice?" I said.

"Edward, give the phone to Emmett." Rosalie barked. I meekly passed the phone over to Emmett. I didn't even know this was possible but I swear he turned a shade whiter. He shook his head at me, cowering away from the phone as if it was covered in wasps. I forgot I left the speaker on.

"Emmett, take the damn phone from Edward or you'll be in more trouble." Rosalie said sharply. Emmett reluctantly took the phone from me, switching off the speaker.

"Hello?" he said. I heard a buzz from the other end... actually a very long buzz, followed by a string of profanities.

"Yep." He answered. (More buzzes)

"Okay, Rose. Sorry Rose."

"Yes, we're turning right back."

"Bye. I love you."

He pressed the 'End call' button on the phone, before handing it to me. The look on his face was so funny; I had to burst out laughing. Jasper and Jacob joined me.

"What did she say?" Jacob asked.

"She promised me no physical contact for a _decade_ and that she was going to throw my Jeep off a cliff." He answered submissively. This made all of us laugh louder, especially me and Jacob. Emmett glared back, scowling.

So what are we going to do?" Jacob asked.

"Go back!" Jasper cried, looking at us like we were idiots. I shook my head, no way... I was so not gonna let Emmett live this down.

"No way Jasper, we are going!" I said, looking over at Emmett. He looked back at me, his eyes wide with fear.

"Come on, Emmett, you're not afraid of Rose are you?" I asked innocently, playing him at his own game. He shook his head furiously.

"Of course not! Let's go! We are not turning back!" he lied, courageously. I have to say, I felt for him... but I was having way too much fun to care. Jacob just shrugged.

"Are you totally crazy?" Jasper asked, his eyes popping out of his head. I laughed and shook my head, though it was clearly a rhetorical question. I motioned to the driver to go on. But, we needed a plan... we had to convince Alice that we weren't going to Las Vegas. The only way we could do that was if we changed our decisions every five minutes. I grinned to myself and informed the others. They quickly shook their heads... since they didn't have any plans themselves.

After a while, I had had enough! I could not bear another moment of his torturous driving.

"Stop here!" I called. The driver pulled up on a nearby kerb. I got out from the car and opened the driver's door, pushed him to one side and settled myself in the driver's seat. He looked startled.

"What are you doing?" he demanded unsuccessfully, stuttering. I had never tried this out on men, so I didn't know how he was going to take it.

"You're going to let me borrow this car, aren't you?" I said, staring deeply into his eyes. The dazzling seemed to work as he nodded and turned around without saying anything. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob were staring at me, their jaws hanging open.

"Woah. I never knew that could work on men." Emmett said, dumbfounded. I flashed them a quick smile before turning the keys in the ignition. I stepped on the gas and drove. We were doing well over a 150mph by now.

"Guys, keep changing your minds and someone talk to this poor guy over here." I ordered. They set to it. Emmett and Jasper kept changing their thoughts quickly, steering clear from the minefield that was Las Vegas. Jacob and I chatted to the poor taxi man animatedly who would nod and smile at all the right places. This was probably the most exciting night he had ever had. He thought that Jacob had escaped from a mental hospital as his verbal diarrhoea flowed, Jasper was a panic attack sufferer as his constant mumbling carried on, Emmett was crazed lunatic (which I had to admit, wasn't a bad guess at all.) and that I was trying to commit suicide. Little did he know...

Jacob's topic quickly changed from baseball to soccer and then to fishing. It was amusing for me to observe all this, from Jacob's one man show to Emmett and Jasper's constant change of ideas (one moment they were going waterskiing and then the next they were planning to go swimming with dolphins – yeah, like Alice couldn't see through that). I was, by far, doing the easiest job. It was now very late into the night. I could faintly spot the Las Vegas skyline; it was only visible through vampire eyesight though. I guessed that it would be another half an hour until we were actually in Vegas.

I have to say that this was a pretty good plan, considering that it was Emmett's (although I would gouge my eyes out before admitting that to him).

**Bella's POV**

"Alice! What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to her side, brushing off the mountain of clothes on top of me.

"They're coming here, to Las Vegas!" she said, gritting her teeth.

"They _followed _us?" Ness asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, no. They still don't know where we are, but Emmett suggested that they should go to a strip club and now they're coming here." She said.

"Give me your phone, Alice." Rosalie snarled, fuming.

Alice placed her phone into Rosalie's hands. She tapped in Edward's phone number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Edward, give the phone to Emmett." She barked into the phone.

"Emmett, take the damn phone from Edward or you'll be in more trouble."

"Emmett, you are so dead. You better get you little butt right back to Forks or else. Do you understand?"

I heard a timid 'Yep' from the other end.

"If you don't get back to Forks right this minute, you will not touch or see another inch of my body for a decade and I will push your Jeep right off a cliff. Is that clear?" she snapped, her voice rising up by a whole octave.

"Are you turning back, now?" she demanded.

"Good." She said her voice softening, though only a little. She pressed the 'End Call' button on the phone and handed it back to Alice with a smirk on her face. I could now see how Emmett was literally putty in her hands. Ditto Jasper with Alice. We resumed our previous activity; I had a feeling that the entire room will be flooded with clothes, if we carried on at this rate.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. "You have to wear this! It's so totally you." I looked at the outfit she was holding in her hand. It was a deep blue, off the shoulder top and a tight black skirt. I obliged and put it on. I had to say, it looked pretty good. The top skimmed my shoulders, showing off my pearly white skin and the skirt fitted me perfectly, almost too perfectly. Rosalie thrust a pair of blue leather patent six inch heels, into my hands. If I was human, I would totally freak out and leap away from them as if they were swarming with bees, knowing my incoherent balance. Now that I was a vampire, things in that department had improved. I gladly (much to my surprise and Rosalie's) accepted the death trap(s) and thrust them onto my feet.

"Wow, Bella! If you get any hotter you'll be smoking!" Rosalie exclaimed, much to my embarrassment. I smiled back at her, unwilling to express my actual emotions.

"I have to take a picture... "She said, whipping out a camera. I began to protest but she interrupted. "For Edward... please..." she winked at me knowing that I would cave. I threw my hands up in mock frustration and let her proceed.

"Guys, we should do a catwalk routine!" Rosalie cried. Alice shrieked yet again and rushed over to Rosalie. Ness and I rolled our eyes and giggled.

"Yes yes yes!" Alice said, eyes sparkling. "Rosalie, you are an absolute genius!"

"We should call those girls, they could do our makeovers!" Rose said, reaching towards the hotel phone. She quickly dialled a few numbers on the keypad.

"Pablo, can you put me through to those girls... Scarlett and Frankie?" she spoke.

"Girls, we need you. Bring over all your makeup stuff; we are going to have a full scale makeover!" she said excitedly into the phone. I heard buzzes from the other end of the line.

"Great! Thank you!" Rosalie put the phone down and faced us.

"They're going to be here in about ten minutes!" she informed us. Alice and Ness went absolutely ecstatic and even I couldn't help grinning. We heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Antonio bustled in through the room, greeting us with big smiles, wheeling a serving trolley behind him.

"Oooh, that must me my food." Ness said, walking over to him.

"Sì! I mean, yes!" he exclaimed, obviously excited about his creation. He took of the glass covering off the plate. The beautiful crystal glass (that I'm sure Esme would have adored) was placed in the middle of the plate. It was filled with three different layers of chocolate mousse, white, milk and dark. The top was decorated with various nuts and fruits and finished off with a waffle fan. It looked very appetising... even to a vampire.

"Antonio! L'amo! Ringraziarla molto." Ness exclaimed in Italian, hugging him. He flushed with pleasure. I smiled.

"Sono contento che lei l'ama, la signorina Renesmee." Antonio replied. "Per favore, prova alcuni."

"Certo!" Ness obliged. She picked up the shiny silver spoon and dipped it into her dessert and placed it into her mouth. She contemplated for a minute and then her face broke into a smile.

"Delizioso!" she said. He bowed and smiled back at her.

"Grazie. Buon appetito!" he said, before leaving the room. Ness sat down on the sofa with her dessert and ate.

"Ness, you look so cute!" Alice said. Ness rolled her eyes playfully and smirked before tucking in into her food yet again.

"Okay, Bella, now finish the look off with this jacket!" Rosalie said, flinging a leather jacket in my face. I examined it carefully before putting it on.

"I like it! What do you think, Alice?" Rosalie mused. Alice nodded in response after examining me carefully. I felt oddly vulnerable. My thoughts were interrupted yet again by another knocking on the door. It must be the two makeover girls. Rosalie scurried over to the door and pulled it open whilst grinning at the girls. They came into the room towing along with them something that looked like a very large make-up set. Alice ushered them into the bathroom, pulling me and Ness in there as well.

"Ladies, what would you like?" Frankie asked.

"Well, we're gonna do a catwalk routine and we'd like you to give us a total makeover." Alice said.

They nodded; they'd obviously done this sort of thing before. They set all their things up on the vanity table in front of the mirror.

"Bella, you go first, since you're already ready." Rosalie said. I sighed and walked over to the table. Let's just get this over with...

"Relax Bella; we're not going to murder you..." Alice said playfully. I threw her a _look_ and rolled my eyes.

I sat down on the chair hesitantly and let them do their work. Alice whispered something into the red head's ear and they set to it. After what seemed an hour of buffing, powdering, lining, straightening and pulling, they finally told me to open my eyes. I cautiously looked into the mirror. I had to admit, they did a pretty good job. My hair was unbelievably straight and hung in a high ponytail that gently brushed my shoulders. My eyes had been outlined with heavy black kohl, much like Frankie's and my lips had been filled with deep red lipstick. I liked it.

"Mmm, I like it! You guys did a pretty good job, thanks!" I said, smiling at the two girls. They looked pleased with themselves.

"Wow Bella! You look amazing!" Alice said, jumping up and down. Rosalie nodded in approval, scanning me from head to toe. She quickly whipped out her camera and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Mmm, Edward's gonna love these, Bella!" Rosalie said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"Mom, you look amazing!" Ness screamed, coming over to hug me.

"Thanks honey." I said, kissing her hair.

"Ness... you're next!" Rosalie called, ushering Ness to the hot seat. She quickly obliged.

"Guys, I'm just gonna slip out for a bit, I'll be back in a few, okay?" Rosalie said, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

**Rosalie POV**

I quickly retreated away from the hotel room and went downstairs to find the bar. We were bent upon making this a trip to remember for Ness and a few _drinks_ along the way were guaranteed to get us results.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm, yes you can actually, can you tell me where the bar is?" I asked, flashing a quick smile. He blinked a few times and stuttered before pointing the way.

"Y-yes. It's just along your right." He said, never once removing his gazed from my face.

"Thanks!" I said, walking towards the bar. I giggled... I had to have some _fun_.

I sat down on a bar stool and waited for someone to take my order.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hey, can I have some six cocktails, six Bacardi and cokes and six vodkas to go, please?" I said.

"Sure, what would you like in your cocktails?"

"Mmm, surprise me!" I said, with a glint in my eye. He smiled and set to it.

A few minutes later he placed eighteen drinks in front of me on a tray.

"Here you go, that will be $100, please." He said. I threw him fistful of twenties.

"Keep the change." I called over my shoulder and walked away with the drinks. I got back to the room after a few minutes; it was so annoying not being able to walk vampire speed in front of humans. I opened the door for the hotel room with my key, balancing the drinks on my other arm.

I let myself into the bathroom.

"Ladies! I'm back!" I called, placing the drinks on a counter.

"Yayy! I knew you would get some!" Alice said, bounding over excitedly to the drinks. She picked up one of the cocktails and downed it in one, winking at me with a smile on her face. This was the only _human_ food or drink that we actually liked; it still couldn't get us drunk though we were more than immune to alcohol.

"Bella?" I offered, gesturing to the drinks on the tray. She mulled over the options before picking up a bottle of vodka. Nice choice- but that was so unlike _human_ Bella.

I carried the tray over to Ness; she picked out a Bacardi and coke.

"Thanks."

"Ladies?" I asked the two girls. Scarlett picked out an exotic cocktail while Frankie kept it simple, choosing the same option as Ness.

Alice rushed out of the room, Bella and I, on her heels.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked, placing her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"They're in Vegas, I know they are. They keep changing their decisions every five minutes, but do they really think I'm that stupid? We're gonna have fun with this girls... do they think that they can underestimate us?" Alice said, a smile glinting off her cute oval face. I knew what she was thinking... I loved it. I caught Bella's eyes and grinned. Let's go get them! ;)


	22. Chapter 22 Thunder From Down Under

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best! Okay, you wouldn't believe how much fun I had writing this chapter! I laughed so much. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote for this story. I really hope you enjoy it! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. :( Forgive me :) LOVE YOU! **

**~VampetteTwerd101 ;) xoxo**

**Chapter 22- Nessie POV**

I threw myself onto the huge bed, exhausted. We had spent almost five hours walking up and down the room, posing on various pieces of furniture etc. Even Mom joined in- though only after a couple of vodkas and a whole lot of persuasion, but I had to admit by the end of it, I was rolling in laughter. And this was only the first night...

They had also filled me in on their fantastically devious plan, that they were sure would make this a memorable trip, not just to me but the boys as well. Alice had seen them in Vegas and was informed about their plans, so we were covered. This was going to be one of the most exhilarating experiences I am ever going to have... and I was looking forward to every single moment of it!

"Ness, you need something to eat or you're gonna pass out." Alice said. "I had forgotten how inconvenient it was being _human_." I had no idea what time it was, but I had to agree with Alice, I hadn't realised I was this famished.

"Here, eat this!" Rosalie said, shoving a chicken salad baguette and an opaque water bottle into my hands. I eagerly tore open the packet and took a big bite. Actually, I was _thirstier,_ than I was hungry, I hadn't hunted for ages. I didn't require blood as frequently as the rest of my family but I still needed it at some point. I took a reluctant sip from the water bottle, it wasn't water. The blood tantalized my tongue, slipping down my aching, parched throat. It was so good... I felt immediately rejuvenated, it was sensational. Never mind caffeine and sugar, _blood_ did it for me when it came to adrenaline pumps.

"Thanks guys, I needed that." I said, smiling.

"No problem, Ness." Mom said, coming to sit beside. I took another bite from the baguette and washed it down with another gush of blood. Mountain lion... my favourite. After I had finished, we decided to head outside, so we or rather _I_, could get a sample of Vegas night life. As we exited the hotel, I saw Alice whisper something to Pablo. He nodded and disappeared.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly confused.

"What's Vegas famous for, Ness?" Rosalie replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Gambling?" I spluttered. "I'm not old enough!"

"Ah, now that's where I come in..." Alice said, waggling her eyebrows with a cocky smile on her face. She whipped out an ID card from her handbag... a _fake_ ID card. I took it from her hand, examining it thoroughly. It was the same picture that was on my driving licence. I had to say I was impressed.

"Wow. Umm, how did you get it?" I asked, slipping it into my own purse. Alice tapped her nose.

"I have some acquaintances that are more than eager to do this kind of thing..." Alice said, winking at me. Mom put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I sighed and just hoped that I wasn't going to end up in some dingy, Vegas jail.

"Don't worry, Ness, you're not going to end up in jail... otherwise I would have _seen_ it happen." Alice said, replying to my unspoken question.

We arrived at the entrance of a fairly large building, much like our hotel. It was flanked by two large, muscular men (though they were nothing compared to Emmett) both dressed in suits and sunglasses. They nodded and let us pass without a second glance, well actually that's not entirely true, they _ogled_ at us we went through the double doors and that was only because Alice and Rosalie winked at them. Let's just say that I was glad Dad wasn't here or otherwise I don't think the poor men would have been left alive. I giggled and pushed that thought out of my memory as I followed my aunts' and mother into the casino.

Alice handed all of us a huge wad of fifties, I began to protest but they just glared at me so I shut up. I had never set foot in a casino before and I had no idea whatsoever how these things worked. Rosalie and Mom went off to play craps and Blackjack- both of them I had no idea about. Alice dragged me off to play Roulette, the only thing in here that I had actually even vaguely _heard_ of. We sat at a little table, surrounding this big wheel that had numbers up to 36 printed on it. There was little ball and lots of black and red chips. Alice did most of the work for me; all I had to do was select two numbers I wanted. I kept betting 26 and 14 over and over again. I had fun watching Alice play anyway, playing with a physic spiced things up a lot and I was certain that it was _highly illegal_. The pile of blue chips next to where I was sitting grew rapidly over the time we spent there. A girl in a short black pinafore- who I guessed was the waitress- offered us an array of drinks. Alice was sensible (I know, shock horror!) enough to not overload me with the alcohol and keep it simple with a few juicy cocktails. We got bored after an hour or so, so we joined Mom and Rose. Mom was still playing Blackjack while Rosalie was on some random slot machine. We all went to collect our winnings from one of the counters. A peroxide blonde was sitting behind the counter, looking extremely bored.

"How can I help you?" she slurred.

"We've come to collect our winnings." Rosalie said, handing her a pile of black chips. She sat up and scooped up the chips into her hand.

"What would you like it in?" she asked.

"Hmmm, what do you think girls?" Rose contemplated. "I'll have it in fifties, please."

The blonde counted the amount out and placed a large pile of fifties on the table and pushed it towards us.

"$3458." She said. Rosalie scooped it up and placed it neatly into her purse. Three thousand four hundred and fifty eight dollars! I felt my eyes widen as I gawked at Rose. They chuckled.

"Can I have mine in fifties too, please?" Alice said, pushing her pile towards the woman. We had decided to split our Roulette money in half, though I hardly deserved it. The woman handed her another pile of money.

"Here ya go. $2156." She said. Alice gathered her winnings and shoved them into her massive wallet while pushing me towards the counter. I received the same amount of money Alice. Mom was the one that surprised me, though. She got over six thousand dollars. I never knew that she was a skilled gambler. A small smirk played on her face. Nearly all the players and workers in the casino were gawking at us in disbelief. As we walked out of the door of the casino, I felt strangely guilty, like I had just gone and robbed a bank (or in this case a casino), I mean come on! Who wins nearly _fourteen thousand dollars_ between _four people_ in _one_ night? No one else than four unbelievably sexy, sly and rich vampire women that go by the name of Cullen. And no one else was going to learn that better than my naively credulous father, fiancé and uncles...

**Emmett POV**

I gazed lovingly at the bright lights through the tinted windows as we meandered through the streets of Las Vegas. The ex- taxi driver was sound asleep (even a _vampire_ would fall asleep after listening to Jacob ramble on about sports for nearly the majority of the ride) much to our satisfaction as this could mean we could discuss more urgent topics.

"Where are we going to stay?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we could stay at the Bellagio or the Wynn..." Edward trailed off. I looked up startled. _What? _There were way more interesting hotels than that snooty bunch...

"No Emmett, we are not going to stay in a sleazy hotel than overlooks a _topless swimming pool_." Edward said, through gritted teeth. _Ah shit. _

"But-"I protested.

"No buts, Emmett." Edward said. _Stupid, mind reading, overbearing vampire..._

"I heard that." Edward said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Why the hell did we come to Vegas then?" I scowled.

There were some things that I was bent upon doing, and we will trust me... I scribbled 'Topless Swimming Pool' off my mental wish list, much to my disappointment, Jacob's amusement and Edward and Jasper's relief.

"Can we get a tattoo? Or what about piercings? That would be amazing!" I said, jumping up and down in my seat.

"Why on Earth do you want to do that?" Jasper replied, turning his face towards me, with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Because they look really cool. And I bet Rose would love it if I got a piercing on my-"I retorted.

"-Emmett! Too much information!" Edward interrupted. Jacob and Jasper fell about laughing, clutching the seat for support.

"No piercings or tattoos, and that's FINAL. Yes I know they won't hurt us, Emmett but Jacob is still human- well part human. And to be perfectly honest, I don't really think it would be particularly fetching either." Edward commanded. Great! That another thing crossed off my list.

"Where are we going to stay then?" Jasper asked, after recovering from his hysterics.

"Probably some posh, snooty hotels where everyone's so 'civilized' and 'proper' as Edward would say..." I said, sulking. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, that would be a change for once, Emmett." He said. He took in my expression and sighed.

"Why don't we ask Jacob where he wants to stay, seeing as this is _his_ bachelor party" Jasper said.

"Where do you want to go, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Umm, what about Excalibur, ya know the one with all the turrets and stuff?" he said. I gasped.

"Yes! Why didn't I think of it before?" I said. "Jacob, you're a genius!"

He shrugged happily. Edward grinned and even Jasper liked the decision.

"So Excalibur it is, then." Edward said. "Thank god you didn't say Treasure Island."

Jacob looked confused. Edward and I sighed while Jasper chuckled.

"What's wrong with Treasure Island?" Jacob asked.

"We got kicked out last time after Emmett started singing loudly and scaring all the small children there. Though to be honest, Emmett's singing would scare anybody." Edward said, chuckling. Jacob grinned. I stuck my tongue out and scowled. Treasure Island was such a _fun_ hotel...

"Yeah, Emmett has a _thing_ about pirates." Jasper said. Jacob looked at me like I was mad but let it go anyway.

**Jacob POV**

The driver was still sleeping by the time we had reached our hotel. Edward placed a couple of notes on the seat and closed the door behind him. We had parked a few streets away from the hotel so the driver wouldn't know where we were. It wasn't a far walk to the hotel but it was still frustrating not being able to shift into a werewolf and run the distance. I'm sure the others felt the same way about not being able to go at vampire speed, there were too many witnesses present for it to be safe.

I had to say, the hotel looked pretty amazing and from the looks of it Emmett seemed to think so too. I would definitely have to come here again... with Ness. Oh _Ness_, I really missed her right now, her eyes, her hair, her beautiful limbs, her laugh, her personality... _everything_. Edward snapped me out of my daydream by clearing his throat purposefully and cocking an eyebrow. I smiled sheepishly back at him and he rolled his eyes. I knew inside he was feeling the same way about Bella.

They staff were hesitant at first to grant us a room but had no problem guiding us to a beautiful luxury suite after Edward pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills. I had to say, I was impressed. We dumped our bags in the room and headed outside straight away. I saw Edward's face turn into a mask of pure shock.

"Edward! What happened?" Jasper said, rushing over to his side.

"I think I just heard Alice... but that can't be possible, unless..." Edward trailed off suggestively, his eyes widening in shock.

"SHIT!" Jasper yelled. "What are they doing in Vegas?"

"It's a bachelorette party, Jasper... what do you think they are doing here?" Edward replied, after composing himself. Jasper sunk down in the armchair, holding his head in his hands while muttering to himself furiously.

"This can't be good, but hang on... that must mean that Alice has seen us arrive in Vegas. They know that we're here." Emmett said quietly. Edward rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing. To be honest, I had no idea what to think except 'what on Earth had these guys led me into?' I saw Edward whisper something to Emmett that made his eyes go wide with both shock and excitement. Jasper heard it to, because he immediately whipped his head up.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. They turned around; their faces were an expression of pure innocence. Innocent vampires... yeah, right. I rolled my eyes but I wasn't really annoyed, whatever they were planning had to be good, otherwise they wouldn't go by the name of Cullen.

**Ness POV**

We decided to go shopping before doing some _real Vegas fun_. Of course, we went to nearly every store in the mall- all of them designer of course. Prada, Dior, Chanel, Gucci, Armani... you name it. I bought a purple fusion dress complete with gold embellishments. It looked good- I had to admit. Rosalie paired it for me with gold four inch stiletto heels and a gold clutch with the same pattern. She chose for herself a skin tight red dress that ended up mid thigh and a really low neckline that showed off her cleavage. She bought screaming red patent open toe heels and similar purse. Alice purchased a charcoal black mini dress. It exposed large triangles of her dazzling white skin. They two colours contrasted beautifully. She also bought a pair of black heels but they weren't as high as mine and Rosalie's. Mom looked amazing in a deep blue one shoulder dress which she coupled with a long silver heart necklace and strappy silver stilettos. We put them on and hurried out of the store. The store had received a large income from us; we were probably their best customers for at least a while. Of course, knowing Alice she also bought many other surplus items, just because she 'liked' them. After a year or so of rotting away in her extensive wardrobe they'd probably end up in a charity shop- tags and all. As soon as we set stepped out of the store, a large black limo with tinted windows greeted us. The driver stepped out and introduced himself as Torres, although he already knew Alice. We clambered into the back and Rose poured us all a glass of bubbly champagne. I knew they weren't going to tell me where we were going so I didn't even bother to ask them. We pulled up around the back of the Excalibur Hotel, where we were given a VIP entrance. We were greeted by four half naked, muscular men. Muscular being an understatement- I had to admit. Their chests were roofed with layers upon layers of pure muscles. Even Jacob and Emmett didn't stand a chance next to them. They were also exceptionally hot and sexy. I blushed just looking at them.

"Ladies, welcome to The Thunder From Down Under." a blonde man greeted us, flashing a million dollar smile. Of course they already knew Alice and Rosalie.

"Guys! Long time no see!" Alice chirped. She turned to me and Mom.

"Ness, Bella, these are the boys that are going to _entertain_ you tonight. This is Danny, Cole, TJ and Erik." Rosalie said, waving her hand toward the boys.

"Boys, these are my sisters Bella and Ness. I need you make tonight very special since this is Ness's bachelorette party. You need to make this a night to remember." She continued, winking at them. She whispered something in the blonde one's ear that made his eyes go wide.

"No problem. Please let us escort you to your table." He said. The rest of them smiled and nodded. He took Rosalie arm while Cole took mine, TJ took Alice's and Erik took Mom's. They let us sit down before disappearing off backstage.

"You guys have brought me to a _strip show_?" I hissed, as soon as the boys had disappeared. They giggled and nodded- even my Mom.

"God they're hot!" Rosalie said.

"I know!" Mom and Alice replied, like teenage girls.

"What do you think, Ness?" Mom asked. I blushed and agreed. They were hot, but nothing compared to _my Jacob_.

The lights dimmed after another round of alcohol was passed around and the lift in the atmosphere was almost tangible. The three ladies around me buzzed with excitement and I was pretty sure I was too. A voice over the PA interrupted our silent anticipation.

"LADIES, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME THUNDER?" a voice boomed. The volatile crowd cheered, wolf whistled and screamed. Rosalie let out a long, high pitched whistle. It was almost deafening. Alice was squealing and jumping up and down and even Mom was calling out. I decided to join in and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

"THEN LET THE FUN BEGIN!" the voice hollered. This sent crowd even wilder. The music started pumping and loud beats filled the air. The stage fogged up as some of the sexiest and hottest men I had ever seen filed onto the stage. Their chests were unbelievably muscular and tanned. Oil glistened of their abs, emphasising them immensely. The only item of clothing they wore was a pair of low cut faded jeans. A huge scream ripped the whole way through the hall, and I realised that it was ours. Everyone was up on their feet, dancing next to their tables, cheering and clapping their hands.

We all cheered as they introduced themselves, including the ones that had escorted us to our table. They all danced around the stage, some of them even wandering around the tables.

"WE NEED A FEW ASSISTANTS... ANYONE WILLING TO HELP?" a dark haired man on the stage called that I now recognised as Erik. They all had extremely seducing Australian accents.

Our hands shot up almost immediately. Their eyes wandered to our table and they called us up. We danced our way to the stage, following Rosalie. The same boys that escorted us to the table took our hands and introduced us to the crowd. Normally, I would have blushed a deep shade of beetroot red, but tonight was different- it was either the alcohol or that my aunts' influence was rubbing off on me. Rosalie and Alice showered them in fifties that we had acquired earlier on in the night from the casino. This seemed to please them no end, so they decided to play it up a bit. They twirled around a bit with us, commenting on how beautiful we looked tonight. They ended up carrying me and Alice on their shoulders while they danced perfectly in sync with Mom and Rosalie, ogling at their drop dead gorgeous vampire bodies. By the end of it, we were singing and dancing along to every song and encouraging them to take off even more clothing. Of course they had to pay attention to other members of the crowd as well, but whenever they got the chance they would always sidle their way to our table. Again just for this, we showered them in fifty dollar notes, Alice at one point looked like she was having so much fun, that she was willing to shower them in her _abundant_ _credit cards_ as well, but thankfully she did not... I didn't particularly think that Carlisle would appreciate that.

But none of us were prepared for what happened next...

**Edward POV**

"Emmett, if this ends badly, you are in so much trouble..." I threatened.

"You suggested it!" he retorted.

"For the last time, NO I DIDN'T! I simply just told you about the show and you immediately jumped to that conclusion!" I shouted. I had no idea what I was doing following Emmett. He was such a complete lunatic and this idea was worse than all the other ones he had suggested, I would even have got multiple tattoos and piercings than go along with this. His idea made Jasper to look like he was having an aneurysm (though that wasn't possible) and Jacob to reel in shock.

"Shut up Edward! We can't do anything about it now! It's too late!" Emmett hissed from the opposite side of the stage. Jacob and I were on one side of the wings while Emmett and Jasper were on the opposite side. Okay, so I understood Emmett's fascination to women, but I never thought _he would be the one stripping_ along with Jasper, Jacob and I. It was a wonder that they let us on the show in the first place because firstly, we weren't Australian and secondly, we weren't strippers (well, actually I'm not too sure about Emmett...). I actually couldn't believe that I had agreed with Emmett's plan and was about to throw myself into a pool full of women (Well, not in the literal sense...). They had reluctantly agreed to let us on the show only after Emmett had produced a handful of notes. Jasper at first had plainly refused at first, but Emmett had threatened to take him to one of the sleaziest strip clubs if he didn't agree. Of course, this threat applied to all of us.

The boys from the previous show poured in talking excitedly. Their thoughts all came back to the same faces- Alice, Rosalie, Ness and my Bella. Before I even had time to put everything into context we were being ushered on the stage behind the closed curtains.

"AND NOW, A ONE TIME ONLY SPECIAL, PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE CULLEN BOYS!" the PA boomed. _Ah, Shit. _

The curtains lifted and there we stood, half naked, looking like idiots in front of a room full of human women. A huge cheer went up in the crowd and like the idiot he is, Emmett couldn't think of a better opportunity than this to show off. Even Jacob was smiling and tensing his abs. Jasper was constantly sending me waves of anguish and was smiling ruefully. I chuckled, I had to give it to him, this was probably one of the bravest things he had ever done.

My eyes wandered around the crowd, trying to decipher their one tracked minds. I stopped. There they were. Ness, Rosalie, Alice and Bella. Their faces were smug and content. Alice was smiling broadly at Jasper, waiting for him to turn his attention to her. Rosalie was throwing daggers at Emmett, Bella's face was smirking and Ness's jaw was hanging open, her gaze moved from Jacob, to Emmett, to me to Jasper and then to her surroundings. Her obliviousness was surprisingly amusing and made me chuckle despite my unease. Jasper was the first one to follow my gaze, obviously sensing my emotions. He looked from me to them and then back again. Both Emmett and Jacob were both too busy emphasising their huge muscles, egging on the excitable throng.

_Edward, why are you and Jasper standing there like lemons? _Emmett thought. His gaze met mine briefly. I nodded my head towards the girls' table. His jaw dropped as he realised what I was looking at.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Kill me now, Edward. _Emmett thought again.

Jacob, refusing to be left out of our internal thoughts, looked at me puzzled.

_What's going on?_

I gestured towards the table again. His shoulders drastically lowered as his gaze met my daughters' gaze.

'_Mr. Bombastic' _rumbled through the PA. The girls' met each others' gaze and smirked before joining in with the crowd.

_Edward! What the hell do we do? _Jasper shouted internally. I shrugged and looked over at Emmett.

'_Go for it!' _I mouthed.

We looked more stupid just standing there so we had to do something. Emmett soon caught on, moving his gaze around the room, trying desperately not to meet Rosalie's. He put his hands on his hips and thrust them forward before revolving them. The crowd went wild. Jacob, Jasper and I soon caught on and copied him. This was one of the most humiliating things I had ever done in the hundred or so years I have lived. I looked over hesitantly at the girls' table, they were falling about laughing, Alice was rolling on the floor, Ness had tears pouring out of her eyes, Rosalie's head was on the table and she was banging the top with her hand and Bella was clutching her sides for support before doubling over in laughter again. I anticipated Emmett's moves in my head, through his thoughts and copied every single movement he did.

_And this is why I came to Vegas... they were so not going to let us live this down... I now actually regretted being immortal. _


	23. Chapter 23 Mr Bombastic

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am so utterly sorry that I haven't updated for ages! I'll try harder, I promise. :) Here's Chapter 23! Enjoy! **

**Love VampetteTwerd101 x ;)**

**Chapter 23- Nessie POV**

I actually couldn't believe what I was seeing. There they were... my father, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper standing on the stage in front of hundreds of women _dancing_ to _Mr. Bombastic_. My father looked extremely sheepish, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, my fiancé was mixture of emotions, Emmett looked like he was enjoying all the attention but I noticed that he couldn't quite meet Rosalie's gaze and Jasper looked incredibly terrified (which was due to either Alice's presence or him being in a room full of women), and looked like he could pass out right there and then. I was surrounded by three vampires, who at the moment were falling about laughing... and I do mean that literally. The rest of the crowd were cheering and wolf whistling at the sight of four extremely handsome, toned, six pack-ed men, and I had to admit, they certainly gave the Thunder from Down Under guys a run for their money. It actually felt kinda bizarre and weirdly perverted watching my father and uncles doing a strip routine... I mean I had seen them topless in quite a lot of incidents but I don't think it was the same atmosphere. Jake looked pretty hot, I gotta say, if only there weren't a few hundred women in this room that I was sure had the same motives as me, I would easily jumped onto that stage and coiled myself around my fiancé's torso. _Aah..._

My fantasy about Jacob was interrupted by my aunts' that were now pulling on my arm and murmuring something unintelligible to each other.

"Ness!" Alice hissed in my ear. I turned around so that I could see her. "We need to get out of here and quick otherwise your Dad will use that to his advantage."

"What?" I asked, a bit disorientated which was partly to do with the amount of alcohol I had consumed over the past few hours, my lack of sleep and the strange effect that topless Jacob had had on me. She shook her head at me and yanked me out of the chair I was sitting on and before I knew it, we were piling into the limousine.

"Hang on... why are we leaving... they hadn't even finished yet? " I stated. They looked at me like I had just missed something so obvious.

"Care to explain?" I asked sarcastically.

"Let's just say we haven't fully had our _fun_ yet, honey." Mom replied with a smirk on her face. The other two laughed between themselves. I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"So... what are we going to do now?" I asked, my eyelids getting a bit heavy.

"Well you certainly look like you could do with some sleep and it'll be dawn soon and Alice wants be out of the public eye because she predicts a bit of sunshine in the early hours." Mom explained. I nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**Jacob POV**

I had never experienced something so adrenaline racing, electrifying and yet petrifying in my whole life. Most men would be happy to be half naked in front of a room full of women... except us. Mainly because that crowd also included three and half vampires, one of which happened to be my fiancée and the other my future mother in law. The other thing that was worrying me was the fact that I knew I looked like a complete and utter twat, mainly because we were dancing to _Mr. Bombastic _and because I was following Emmett. _What had I let myself into?_

Edward chuckled lightly to my thought and smirked at me. I shot him an exasperated look. I couldn't even bear to look at Jasper because I was sure that move would only frighten me more. Emmett however, was a different story altogether. He actually looked like he was _enjoying_ it, and he seemed to oblivious to the fact that Rosalie was glaring at him, between bursts of laughter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stiffen.

_What's up?_

"They're leaving." He murmured, just low enough for me to hear.

_What? Why? _

"I have no idea... "He replied.

_Aren't you going to stop them? _I thought in disbelief.

"Well, there's really not much point because by the time we manage to rove our way out of this _pool of women_, they will have already gone." He said, shrugging. I huffed. I guess he did have a point...

I heard the last few lines of "Mr. Bombastic" rumble through the PA. Thank God that this will be over soon, yet that brought another line of problems. I was pretty sure that if we were human, we would have never been able to meander our way through this women-infested consortium alive. It was like four baby seals had been deliberately been thrown into a sea full of angry sharks. In normal circumstances, that comparison would have implausibly ironic and most definitely would have been the other way round, but then again this wasn't a _normal situation_.

Just as I had expected, a huge cheer went up through the audience and we had to do our best to smile and thank them. We made our way down through the runway at the front which automatically was a bad idea, but Emmett just couldn't help gaining a bit of rather extra gratuitous attention because... well, because he was Emmett. This by far was the worst experience, being mauled by human women with unmentionable motives was not the best thing that could happen to me and so I had to suffer another five minutes of that particular torture. Like me, I was pleased to see that both Jasper and Edward were trying to scramble out of horde as much as possible. We all gathered backstage... well Jasper, Edward and I that is, Emmett was still nowhere to be seen. Edward and Jasper were already pulling on their shirts.

"I swear I'm going to kill that idiot when he gets here..." Jasper fumed.

"I might join you there, Jasper." Edward agreed his jaw clenched. I laughed humourlessly while I pulled on my own t-shirt. Emmett decided to join us after a considerable amount of time. He appeared through the double doors with a handful of roses and cash stashed in his jeans' pocket, still blowing kisses to his fans. His smile quickly disappeared when he registered our stony expressions and gulped in a very human way.

"Emmett Cullen, you are in so much trouble..." Jasper began, stalking over to Emmett.

"Come on, guys! You have to admit that you had fun!" Emmett interrupted.

"Fun? FUN? Emmett, have you gone completely and utterly mad?" Edward fumed. "In case you hadn't noticed, your _WIFE_, sisters and niece were standing there! "

"Except that bit?" he said meekly.

"What do you mean THAT BIT? That was the ONLY bit! THE BIGGEST BIT! We are so screwed, Emmett!" Edward replied.

"Besides that, where are they now?" Jasper asked.

"They left just a few minutes before the end of our performance." Edward said.

"What! Why?"Jasper and Emmett both said at the same time.

"If I knew that, do you think I would be standing here like a lemon?" Edward snapped. He sighed.

"Can you still read her mind?" Jacob asked.

"I can, but she's blocking her thoughts, as is Rosalie and Renesmee doesn't have a clue where they're going." Edward replied. "I know they're in Vegas, but that only means that they are going to trick us again."

"Ah shit. Well, what are we gonna do now?" I asked, scratching my head.

My stomach growled impatiently, all that dancing must have made me hungry.

"Well, first of all, I think you need some food and secondly, the scent of human women is kinda doing my head in now so it's best if we retreat to our hotel room. And Emmett, don't think I'm letting you off, you'll pay the price don't worry. If not by us than by Rosalie" Edward said, smirking at the end. Emmett grimaced and scowled in response while Jasper and I chuckled blackly.

"Excuse me, but our manager would like a word with you." A voice said from behind us. I saw Edward glare at Emmett.

"Of course." Edward replied, stretching out an arm, indicating that he should lead the way. We all trailed behind him until we were lead through a door with a plaque with 'Manager' written across it.

I heard the man murmur a few words to the man behind a heavy wooden desk. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to us.

"Welcome boys. I heard that you have caused quite a stir among our audience tonight." He said, though it sounded more like a question.

Edward nodded and cautioned Emmett with his eyes, obviously telling him to shut up and not say anything. He had read the guy's thought and knew that it wasn't going to be particularly pleasing news.

"I was wondering if you would like to join our team, I'm sure that you will be acc-" the man continued. He was interrupted my Emmett's snort and even I couldn't hold back a chuckle. Jasper was shooting daggers at Emmett.

"-I'm sorry, but we can't take up your offer." Edward said. "We have a few problems to deal with; this was just a one off." He opened the door with a swift movement and walked out of the room before indicating that we should follow. Emmett opened his mouth to protest but Edward and Jasper silenced him with a glare.

**Alice POV**

"There ya go!" I exclaimed, as I set my niece down onto the double bed and laid a thick quilt over her.

She rolled over restlessly and nestled further into the covers.

"Aww, she looks so sweet!" Rose said, joining me.

"I can't believe she's going to get married in a couple of weeks! It's..." Bella said, her voice trailing off.

"Bella...she's always going to be with you... you know that." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Yeah you're right, Alice." She replied fiercely.

"Anyway, right now we've got much more important things to be dealing with..." Rose interrupted, a grin breaking out on her face. I winked back.

"What's next on the agenda, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well I know for a fact that they are still going to go to a strip club, obviously because of Emmett. He isn't going to miss this chance. "I said, confidently.

"So what's our part going to be in all of this?" Bella asked inquisitively.

"I, for one, am going to make sure that they have a really _enjoyable_ experience." I replied winking. They soon caught on.

"Aah, I see. Only one flaw, how do we manage to get into a _female strip club_?" Rosalie asked.

"A bit of dazzling should do the trick..." Bella murmured. I winked.

"Let's go get them!" Rose said, her eyes shining. Now all we had to do was wait for Ness to wake up...

**Edward POV**

We returned to our hotel room a few minutes later after refusing the offer the Manager had presented us with and after Jacob grabbed something to eat from the restaurant.

"What's next, Einstein?" I asked Emmett sarcastically, though I already knew the answer. He had been thinking about it the majority of our time since we set foot in Vegas. He rolled his eyes at my tone. He projected me an image and he knew I had my answer.

"Please tell me you're not going to agree to that, Edward. " Jasper said, pacing up and down the length of the room. I sighed; I didn't really have an option...

"Sorry Jasper. Not in my hands... and Emmett's not going to leave until we go there." I said.

Jasper saw that there was no point arguing and gave up throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"When are we going?" Jacob asked.

"As soon as possible I hope!" Emmett said, rubbing his hands together. I glared at him, warning him not to push his luck any further. He shut up but was still smirking.

"I think we should get changed as well." Jacob said, bending over to open one of the suitcases. As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." I answered.

A tall, dark haired employee entered our room holding four individual boxes. I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, but I have a few parcels for you. They arrived just a few minutes ago." He explained as I stood up to receive the boxes.

"Not at all. Thank you." I murmured. I could feel Jasper, Emmett and Jacob eyeing the boxes meaningfully. The employee left without another word.

"Oh God. Who is it from, Edward?" Jasper asked, coming over to where I stood. The boxes were wrapped in cellophane with 'Armani Exchange' written on the top. There was only one person in this world that would send clothes to us in the most unimaginable of situations. _Alice._

The boxes were all individually labelled with our names. On top of the boxes was a creamy coloured envelope with 'Cullen/Black' printed intricately on the top.

I tore open the seal.

"It's a note, guys." I said. They had all gathered around me now. They urged me to go on. It read:

_Guys, in the boxes you will each find an individual pair of clothes, each personalised by your partners. I can't let you roam around Las Vegas looking like tramps and after seeing you this evening, I'm sure you'll need them. I'm sure your entertainers for the night will appreciate your fashion sense..._

_Love Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Nessie. _

I could see that they weren't particularly surprised by Alice's presents. They all grabbed their relevant boxes, eager to find what they held. I was intrigued to find out what Bella had picked out for me. My box held a navy slim fit shirt; black boot cut jeans and a pair of black leather shoes. _Very Bella. _I noticed that Jacob's held a similar shirt but in black, the jeans were the same but in dark wash blue and the same shoes. Like mother like daughter, I suppose. Emmett had a gray close knit sweater which was worn over a black fitted blazer and grey ripped jeans with white shoes similar to mine and Jacob's. Jasper wore a white shirt with a brown leather jacket over the top with dark brown almost black pants and suede light brown shoes. We all seemed pretty impressed by the dress choices and I had to say... we looked pretty good.

"Only _they_ can some up with something like this..." Jacob awed. We all chuckled... this was just a sample of what he was going to receive after a few weeks or so.

"This is just a taster of what you're gonna get, Jake. " Emmett said, winking and punching Jacob on the shoulder. Jacob shifted nervously and touched the collar on his shirt... I didn't think that he wanted to have _that_ particular conversation in front of his father-in-law. My gaze moved to Jasper, he looked slightly better than he had before and I could feel that the panic level in the room had gone from 20 to about 6. I exhaled. That was good; I don't think a panic stricken strip club would be a good vibe... for entertainment purposes at the very least.

"Right guys. Before we face our devastating fate-"I began dramatically. Emmett rolled his eyes at my pessimism. "I have a few ground rules that you _will_ follow." I eyed Emmett meaningfully. "Number One, do not ask me at any cost to touch any of those women and vice versa , number two, do not tell them to run their hands through my hair or over my body, number three, I strictly forbid you to join them on the stage Emmett and number four, _you_ will not touch them at any cost."

Emmett rolled his eyes but agreed all the same. I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, please try and keep your emotions under control." I said. He nodded and pressed his lips in a tight line. And last but not least... "Jacob, because you're fairly new to this ordeal, for your own sake, do not do anything that Emmett tells you to or consult with either me or Jasper before doing it. I don't even want to think of the consequences..." I concluded. He smiled and agreed. Phew.

"Emmett, lead the way." I said, reluctantly. I saw Jasper grab a few pair of sunglasses from the boxes we had received from Alice. Good thinking... I had a strange feeling that we will be needing them. Emmett plus strip clubs plus women in skimpy outfits equals trouble... to say the very least.

We departed our room to be met by a shiny, black Mustang waiting outside with the driver holding a sign with 'Cullen/Black' written on it. We climbed in without asking any questions. We all knew who had ordered the car for us but it was too scary to think about it right now. Thinking about all of it now, put my paranoia into context... they knew way too much about our plans for this to be safe. _Annoying, psychic, vampire sister._

_Edward, chill. You're going to make me all panicky again_. Jasper explained. I nodded and tried to curb my emotional dilemma. The driver interrupted our silent transaction.

"Hello. My name is Torres, I'll be your driver tonight." He introduced. I smiled back at him.

"I'm guessing that you already know where you're going." I said. He nodded and smiled before raising the glass divider between us.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"There is no way that they're going to gatecrash a _female strip club_... they wouldn't go that far." Emmett said.

"There's no way we can be sure, Emmett. We've had enough experience and knowledge to know that they could do anything... "Jasper said, almost perfectly in sync with my own thoughts.

"Well, the best we can do about it is be alert. Especially you, Edward." Emmett warned, unnecessarily. I nodded all the same.

The rest of the ride lapsed in silence, with Jasper trying to control his emotions, Jacob thinking about what he was going to expect from this particular trip and Emmett thinking about... well actually I don't really want to know.

The club was well hidden among a throng of tall, illuminating buildings and wasn't far from our hotel at all. At least we had somewhere to cowardly retreat if we're busted...

After thanking our driver, we made our way into the club. As expected, we were greeted by the smell of stale smoke, alcohol, horrible cheap perfume and of course, humans. Two, heavy bouncers guarded the door but after looking us up and down let us in with a surprised expression on their faces... they didn't think we looked like their normal customers... well I guess they had a point, they don't normally get three vampires and a werewolf coming in to entertain themselves.

Emmett bagged the table closet to the stage... _surprise, surprise! _Jasper didn't protest but I swear I saw him turn a shade paler. On the stage at the moment was a small, blonde dressed as a cowgirl in denim short shorts, a plaid checked crop top and a cowboy hat and was dancing gracefully around a tall metal pole. I tried to block out Emmett's thoughts... I knew they were soon going to burst through the XXX rated barrier as well. Jasper had already donned the sunglasses, fair enough. Jacob looked strangely content but on his guard, not ecstatic like Emmett but not completely angst ridden like Jasper either, a bit like me if I was being perfectly honest. I scanned through the thoughts of the rest of the audience, I knew I wasn't really going to find anything new but I checked all the same. It seemed like we had caused quite a stir as almost everyone's thoughts reflected the same four men. They deliberated for a moment and then returned to the show on the stage while others resumed to panicking about their wives that didn't know that they were here or about being caught by the police. I sighed and turned my head reluctantly to the stage and pretended to be mildly engrossed. Of course, this held no excitement for me, the only thing I could do was imagine what _Bella_ would look like if she was on that stage...

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up cocooned in a wrap of silk and satin, surrounded by three pairs of bright golden eyes, staring intently at me. I suddenly felt self conscious and tried to scramble my thoughts and work out where exactly I was. Last night came flooding back as my mind pulsed the rhythm to 'Mr. Bombastic' and the image four half naked men. A strange, erratic giggle escaped my lips.

"Good morning, Ness!" Alice enthused. I grinned back in response and sat up on my bed, shaking the extra sheets of my body. I blinked a few times and took in the rest of the view.

"Did you have a good sleep, sweetheart?" Mom asked gently.

"Mmm, yes I did." I replied, smiling slightly. My stomach rumbled in response. This made my aunts' and my Mom laugh.

"I'll phone Antonio to bring you some food." Rosalie said, disappearing before I had a chance to say anything.

"So, what's on the agenda today, Alice... or should I say tonight?" I asked, confused.

She grinned. "We have just a few more duties to perform. But first, you need to go and have a shower and get dressed and then we can go and party some more."

"Great!" I said, quickly jumping out of my bed and heading towards the bathroom. I got showered and dressed in something Alice had thrown at me, too excited to be really bothered. I ate my breakfast while Alice and Rosalie bustled around me, doing various things to my hair and face. When they finally decided I looked presentable we were all set to leave.

"Are you finally going to fill me in on your grand master plan?" I asked, half sarcastically cocking an eyebrow.

They shared a grin amongst themselves before Alice decided to fill me in.

"Your unsuspecting father, aunts and fiancé are at the moment at a strip club. A female strip club, this time." She grinned again. "We are going to gatecrash the club and then we'll see from then..."

I blinked a couple of times before composing myself. "Wait, wait, wait...backup, we are going to _gatecrash_ a _female strip club_?"

"Yup!" they all answered in unison. I gaped at them, moving my gaze slowly around all three faces. I threw my hands up in disbelief but surprisingly, both to me and them; I didn't even make an effort to protest. They seemed pleased by my strange nonchalance towards this weird and disturbing decision. We arrived at the club a couple of minutes after we left the hotel, after getting a confirmation from Torres that he had dropped the boys off at the same club. Underneath all the anxiety, something told me that this was going to be a lot of fun.

We got out of the car and walked towards the strip club which we realised was guarded by two big bouncers. There was no way we were going to get past them. I saw their eyes widen in appreciation as they took in our figures but then back down again as they realised that they had a job to do.

I saw Rosalie walk towards them, swinging her hips, flipping her hair and hitching her skirt up a tiny bit further. They gulped; well it's not every day they get to see a sexy, female vampire walk towards them asking them if she can gatecrash a female strip club. Let's just hope that they don't get the wrong expression...

I saw her whisper something in their ears and then hand them both a wad full of hundred dollar bills. They took it and said something into their communicating system that was attached to their shirts. After a few minutes, a middle aged, tall blonde woman dressed in a fitted maroon suit walk up to them. Her eyes flickered to Rosalie and then to us as she heard what the men had to say. Rosalie explained the situation to her as well, which no doubt made her very happy indeed.

Rose waved us over and we went to stand beside her as the lady (who introduced herself as Maria) led us inside... _backstage_. Okay, so now I was actually nervous... they weren't going to make me _strip_ were they?

Backstage at a strip club was truly amazing. Lights and mirrors covered every single wall and racks and racks full of clothes and different outfits hung in every imaginable place and makeup poured generously out of drawers and cluttered every flat surface. This must have been Alice and Rosalie's dreams come true, only minus the 'strip club' bit. Boxes were full to brim with different types of shoes, hats, gloves and snakes upon snakes of tights. Women ran around in their underwear, rushing around frantically for their outfits or applying their makeup. Mom filled Maria on our master plan which was sure as hell going to teach those boys a lesson. She seemed more than pleased at our plan and agreed that they needed to be taught a lesson.

I also got an insight to their devious plan and like Maria, pleased me no end. Only one slight problem...

"Hey guys, one slight problem, I refuse to strip or dance half naked in front of my father or my uncles' because that is beyond creepy. I definitely refuse to strip in front my father. "I said sternly. Alice laughed musically before replying.

"Don't worry, Ness, everyone except Jacob will be way too _occupied_ to pay any attention to what you're doing. Trust me, I saw it." She said, tapping the side of her head while winking. Maria gave us permission to help ourselves to anything we wanted and explained to the rest of the performers our plans, which they mercifully accepted, and help us carry out our mission. At the sight of all this make-up and clothes, Alice and Rosalie all but dove into the pile while pulling me and Mom along with them. Alice started fussing around with my hair, musing whether to pile it up or leave it down while Rosalie picked out outfits for us. She handed me a nautical inspired outfit, a red and white striped vest top which I wore over high waist button shorts with a pair of white and gold peep toe stilettos. Alice finished off the look by piling my hair up into messy side bun and filling my lips in with bright red lipstick and highlighting my eyes with just a slick of black eyeliner. Mom rummaged around in a box and came up with a sailor's hat which she handed to Rosalie who placed it at exactly the right angle on my head.

"Woah Ness! You look hot!" Rose exclaimed, rushing over to me, tweaking at my top. I blushed and looked down.

"Err thanks...?" I replied.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have me and Rose as your fashion advisers" Alice said, raising an eyebrow pointedly. I laughed and agreed.

"Bella's turn!" Alice trilled, shoving my Mom on the chair. She sighed and rolled her eyes by complied. She emerged out of the changing room wearing an outfit similar to mine except hers was oriented around the air force uniform. Rosalie stuck with the whole 'uniform' thing, but on her it looked illegal. She wore red hot pants and a tiny red vest top that stuck to her body at all the right places and a yellow belt around her waist with a yellow jacket on top for the ultimate 'sexy firewoman' look. She finished it off with a yellow fireman hat over her curls. Alice looked totally cute in a short blue police dress with a tiny silver jacket over the top and a blue police hat. Her face was surrounded by a halo of spiky black hair. Alice sprayed all of us in some horrible cheap perfume and we were ready. Those boys had no idea what was coming at them whatsoever.

The club was due to close in about half an hour and therefore most of the audience was gradually fading... except of course my father, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper. The bouncers had been strictly forbidden to let them out... we had a _personal_ show for them. They had no plans for leaving at the present moment anyway; no doubt that Emmett was probably as close to the stage as possible. Maria informed us that all of the audience had disappeared except the four men we had requested to keep. That was our cue to go on.

"Alice! What am I meant to do?" I hissed.

"Just dance around a bit, you know, they won't be paying attention to your _dancing_ anyway!" she replied absent-mindedly, peeking through the curtains. I was sure that what she said had a double meaning, but I didn't think to pursue it any further, there wasn't much point. Alice squealed excitedly.

"Eeek! They're just about to leave. That's our cue!" Rosalie shrieked. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself. Alice tugged on my arm and we positioned ourselves on the stage behind the curtains. The curtains tugged upwards and we were in full view to an a row full of empty tables but I could just spot four men right at the back, near the fire door with their backs towards us.

"Hold it right there gentlemen!" Rosalie hollered.

_And that's where the real fun began..._


	24. Chapter 24 Screwed? Yes

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hey Guys! I know... I am really sorry that I didn't update before...you honestly don't know how sorry I am. Okay, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! ;) Ummm, this Chapter is a bit crappy, sorry about that, but I posted it in time for my birthday (tomorrow), so YAY! Thanks a lot for the support and I made a hundred reviews on this so, Thank you very much! **

**VampetteTwerd101 :)**

**Chapter 24- Nessie POV**

_**Previously on Forever...**_

_*** __"Eeek! They're just about to leave. That's our cue!" Rosalie shrieked. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself. Alice tugged on my arm and we positioned ourselves on the stage behind the curtains. The curtains tugged upwards and we were in full view to an a row full of empty tables but I could just spot four men right at the back, near the fire door with their backs towards us._

_"Hold it right there gentlemen!" Rosalie hollered._

_And that's where the real fun began...***_

I couldn't help it; I actually just burst out laughing. They looked so insanely vulnerable and almost...human. My emotional outburst took all of them by surprise; which is quite unusual, seeing as one of them was a mind reader and the other a psychic. Eventually, after trying to silence me with serious glances, Alice joined in as well, her soprano voice even louder than mine. Mom and Rosalie continued smiling serenely. The boys however, looked the total opposite. All of them had sheepish looks on their faces; especially Dad and Emmett. My fiancé looked like he was in shock, which I'll admit, was not really a surprise. Jasper was almost having an emotional breakdown, if that's possible for a vampire.

"So boys, you've been caught red handed." Rosalie mused. I saw Emmett gulp and couldn't help but smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mom asked.

The boys shuffled their feet and caught each others' glances before bowing their heads in disgrace.

"It was Emmett's idea!" Dad blurted, only to be met by a furious glare from my uncle. I swear I even saw Jasper smile, obviously pleased with his brother's accusation.

"It was not! You wanted to go too!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, I'd shut up while you still can... they've got Alice, you retard." Dad muttered, just loud enough for a vampire to hear.

Emmett glanced at Alice warily, like she was a time bomb or something. Alice smirked and waggled her eyebrows.

"You have ten seconds to come up with a reasonable excuse...otherwise, you know the consequences. " Rosalie said. "Go!"

The boys glanced at each other surreptitiously, I'm sure Emmett was sending Dad death threats in his mind from the way his mouth was turned into a scowl.

"Five seconds..."

**Edward POV**

Oh why didn't I see this coming? Emmett and his stupid, damn ideas! I had half a mind to kill that idiot right now... only my brain was telling me to focus on the more important part of this confrontation... the four women standing in front of me.

Their latest demand was that we had to come up with a 'reasonable excuse'... otherwise not only would we be living with cold feet for a good couple of weeks, we would also not be able to engage in any... physical activity. I would be able to scrape through those tough days... but I was god damn positive that Emmett wouldn't. There was nothing more irritating, than being around a sexually frustrated vampire.

Suddenly, my head was bombarded with questions.

_Shit, Edward. What the hell are we going to do? _That was Jasper.

_Man, are we in trouble or what? Crap. _Jacob.

_EDWARD! YOU AND YOUR STUPID BLOODY MOUTH! OH ****?_

No prizes for guessing who that came from!

I looked at them serenely, trying to calm them down... but then again I was no Jasper, so it didn't really make any difference, in fact I think it just riled Emmett further.

"Five seconds..." Rosalie reminded us.

We just stood there, not sure what to do. In some ways, this was even worse than facing the Volturi.

"Four, three, two, one... zero!" Rosalie called. She looked at Bella, who smirked and nodded in response.

"Please, enlighten us with your brilliant explanations." Bella said, skewering me with her eyes. I gulped in response. God Almighty, she looked unbelievably terrifying... not to mention sexy... but I won't go into the fundamentals of that. She seemed satisfied with my response as she a huge smile spread on her face.

"To save time, I'll give you one small clue: we have a psychic on our side." Rosalie reminded us, grinning at Alice. No doubt about it, we were in deep shit... very deep shit. I took a deep breath unnecessarily and exhaled again.

"Okay, okay, we surrender, you win. It was our idea to come to Vegas and to go to a strip club." I said in exasperation, throwing my hands up in the air.

"But, swear to God, we had no intention of following you guys." Jasper added.

I need to have a bit of fun with this... Emmett, you are so screwed...

"But, it was Emmett's idea to _perform_ at a strip club." I pointed out, blatantly. And that was the moment when Emmett launched himself on me...at vampire speed and strength. Of course, I saw him planning it in his head and braced myself for the attack and I'll admit, it wasn't one of the most pleasant experiences I had gone through either.

"EDWARD- CULLEN- YOU- ARE-SO-DAMN-ANNOYING!" He roared between punches.

"Emmett! Get off him now!" Rosalie shrieked. Emmett, not surprisingly, didn't even bat an eyelid.

"If you value your future sex life, I strongly advise you to get off Edward right this minute!" he warned menacingly. _The cat's in the bag! Way to go, Rosalie._

Emmett stopped abusing me and lay off, while turning his head to look at Rosalie, his eyes pleading. I smirked to myself, knowing who would win this particular game.

"But, baby..." Emmett moaned, his fist inches from my face.

"I don't care, Emmett, get off him and apologise right this minute." Rosalie interrupted. Emmett finally got off me, mumbling about things 'not being fair'.

I stood up, straightening out my clothes, while still mentally receiving verbal insults from Emmett.

"Bella, spare me the mental strain and deal with those two idiots, please." Rosalie said.

"Gladly." Bella responded. "Well boys, thank you for owning up, well... there's nothing I can do but forgive you guys. What do you think, Alice?"

"I don't care, do whatever you want..." Alice said, her eyes locked with Jasper's.

"I stand by my latest decision then, you're forgiven."Bella said, walking towards me, swinging her hips, side to side. God, I had half a mind to ravish her right there and then. She stopped just several inches away from me and trailed her finger up and down my torso. Emmett was also with Rosalie and Jasper and Alice were still mesmerized in each others' gazes. Renesmee and Jacob were kissing passionately, his arms locked around her waist and hers tangled in his hair.

I looked back to my wife and stared into her beautiful, smouldering, golden eyes.

"I missed you, love." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist, closing the distance between us.

"Me too." She said, reaching up to reunite our lips. _This is exactly what I had been missing out on in the last few days... _

**Renesmee POV**

"I missed you, baby." Jacob whispered, in my ear.

"Mmm, I missed you too." I murmured back, cupping his face in my hand and brushing my lips against his. He immediately deepened it; bring my face closer to his. I sunk into the easy familiarity of the movements and brought my hands to tangle into his short, thick black hair. Oh God, he smelt amazingly good, I could almost...eat him. Despite the fact that I had almost lost myself in the kiss, I was vaguely aware of the fact that my mind reading father was just a few meters away from us. I unwillingly broke away.

"That was way too short for my liking, you tease." Jacob moaned, joking. I nodded towards my father.

"Ah, dang it." He said, grinning. "But look at what you left me with." He pointed down below. I followed his finger and saw that he had a bit of a tent situation going on. I laughed, unable to contain my amusement. He frowned.

"You know if it wasn't for your father...the things I would do to you..." he murmured seductively in my ear.

I pretended to be shocked by his suggestion and gasped.

"What are you trying to suggest, Jacob Black?" I asked, in a high pitched voice, batting my eyelashes at the same time.

"I think you know very well what I'm trying to suggest, Miss Cullen."

"Well, we have plenty of time for _that_, after a couple of weeks." I pointed out.

He pretended to be shocked by my perfectly blasé suggestion.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, are you by any chance referring to our _honeymoon_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed and he immediately took that opportunity to embarrass me further, I swear he was becoming more and more like Emmett.

"You naughty girl! How dare you think such improper thoughts!" he said pompously, putting on a very bad English accent. I had to laugh at that, but I decided to play along all the same.

"Well what can I say; you bring out the bad in me." I said shrugging.

"No, no, you bring that upon yourself without any help..." he replied, gazing into my eyes.

"Sure, sure Romeo..." I said, but I was silenced by yet another heart stopping kiss. I swear my heart was going to hurtle out my chest any minute now.

"Love you." I said, tapping his nose with my finger, when I came up for air again.

"Love you more." He replied.

"So...what do you think of my outfit?" I asked, as innocently as I could manage.

"I refer, again, to my earlier comment, if only your mind reading father wasn't here." He replied, grinning.

"So you like it?"

He nodded silently.

"Really?"

He sighed longingly. "You really need any more proof than that?" he asked, pointing downwards again.

"You want me to keep it for the honeymoon, then?"

I swear his eyes nearly popped out.

"Hell yes." He said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"As you wish..."

**Bella POV**

I never thought that in a million years that I would actually say this, but I needed to go back to Forks.

"Can we go home now?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking." I replied.

"Great minds think alike." He replied.

"Sure do." I said, before turning around and placing my lips on his for the hundredth time.

"Guys, the car's waiting, you can make out in there!" Emmett shouted.

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's lips and headed towards the door, following Jacob and Renesmee, who had their arms around each other affectionately. There were two cars outside. Edward and I rode with Alice and Jasper while Jacob and Ness went with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Thank God for that! I don't think I could handle being in the same car as Emmett when he's like _that. _His thoughts go absolutely haywire. " Edward grimaced. I had to laugh at that.

"Oi! Love birds, get a move on! I've a wedding to plan, ya know." Alice yelled from the passenger seats at the back.

"Yes, your majesty." Edward mumbled under his breath, while heading towards the driver's seat.

Emmett's head popped out from the passenger window of the rental car. "Race you guys home!"

Just when he said those words, adrenaline rushed through me. The only thing I needed right now was a competition with Emmett.

"Edward, get out of the driver's seat." I said sternly. He knew what I was up to and got out of the driver's seat, walking patiently to the passenger seat.

"Hey Edward, ten bucks that Emmett's gonna beat Bella." Jasper challenged.

"You're on!" Edward replied, winking at me.

I jumped behind the wheel of the car and stepped on the gas. The car flew past Emmett and Rosalie's.

"On your marks Bel-"Emmett boomed. _Ha! _"CHEATERS!"


	25. Chapter 25 Anticipation

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Hi, thanks for the reviews, once again! This is the chapter leading up to the wedding. I promise I will update the next chapter soon, you have my word. On my profile, there are some links to some of the pictures of the items and charecters metioned here. Please take a look. Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 25- Nessie POV**

_N.P – This takes place two weeks after they get back from Las Vegas._

"Please don't leave; I need you to stay with me." Jacob moaned in my ear, shifting my hair to one shoulder before kissing from my temple to my collarbone. I turned around and put my hands either side of his face.

"Jake... don't do this to me! C'mon, you know I don't have any choice in the matter. Alice insists that I spend the night away from you. Traditions." I replied, looking into his eyes pleadingly. My stomach curled up in anticipation as thought about how the wedding was going to turn out tomorrow.

"You know that she's only going to come here and yank me out anyway." I continued.

He turned his head away in dismay.

"Annoying, little pixie..." he muttered under his breath. I grinned before locking my lips with his. He didn't respond for a few moments, before he gave in and deepened the kiss. I smiled smugly against his lips and tangled my hands into his short, black, newly cut hair, bringing his face closer to mine. He put one arm around my waist while grabbed my thigh with the other. A low moan escaped from his lips. I decided to have fun with this, as I placed my palm on his beautifully sculpted bare chest and thought about all the things we were going to do... on our honeymoon. I giggled quietly to myself when I watched his eyes bulge in satisfaction. When I was satisfied, I gracefully removed my hand and came up for air.

"Renesmee Cullen, what was THAT?" He asked his jaw dropping.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as innocently as possible.

"I think you know what I mean _very well_." He said huskily in my ear, his hot breath leaving a tingling sensation on my neck.

I grinned and swiftly slid away from Jacob's hot body (however you want to interpret 'hot'.)

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Black." I added over my shoulder as I blew him an air kiss and winked.

"I love you, Miss. Cullen."

_***Morning of the wedding day...***_

I swear I slept for less than five hours last night; the phrase 'keyed up' was more than an understatement. My stomach fluttered excitedly as my thoughts explored further. I was really excited to see how the wedding was going to turn out, especially since what we had decided to do was definitely out of the ordinary. Jacob and I had decided to have a Quileute inspired wedding. I was eager to have a wedding that included both our cultures. We had spent hours discussing this with Billy and Old Quil and the more I knew about it, the more fanatical I became. It seemed the perfect choice to me and since Jacob was also keen on the idea we decided to go along with it.

Regardless, due to Alice's flawless planning, the event was going to be very close to perfect indeed. I smiled as a dazzling ray of sunshine crept in through a tiny slit between the curtains and filled the room with a beautiful aura. _Seems like she even had the weather planned..._

Alice burst in though the door Kramer style, making me jump. _Speak of the devil and he _(or she in this case)_ shall appear..._

"Morning bride! How are you this fine morning?" she shouted, unfolding her slender, white arms and enveloping me in a giant hug. For such a small person, her personality is way out of proportion.

"Holy shit Alice; you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry. But I guessed you would be awake so-"I looked at her sarcastically. "- okay, I _knew_ you were awake so I cam-"she continued, before coming to a halt abruptly.

"Oh. My. God. I am so screwed." She said, focusing on my face like I had a massive zit on my face or something. My panic levels elevated dramatically.

"Oh my god! What's wrong? Alice! Answer me!" I said, frantically clawing my face for any mishaps.

"Have you seen the bloody bags under your eyes? They're huge! Did you even get any sleep? You spent all night texting him, didn't you? Oh, when I get my hands on that little mongrel..." Alice said, rushing around erratically around my room. I exhaled.

"Shit Alice, you looked at me like I turned into Shrek overnight or something! Calm the hell down!" I said, soothingly.

"Jasper... please?" I asked, a few moments later, not even bothering to increase the volume since I knew they could all hear me. Immediately, tranquillity filled the atmosphere and I saw Alice's features relax.

"Thanks." I heard a low chuckle from downstairs which obviously must have been Jasper.

"Right. Get into shower now and then put these on when you're done." She ordered, throwing a pair of soft yoga pants and a white t-shirt onto the bed. I reluctantly got out of my cosy bed and walked lazily to the bathroom.

"Yes, your majesty." I murmured sarcastically under my breath.

I left Alice rushing around in my bedroom, pulling various things out of closet and barking orders to Jasper, Emmett and my Dad while I took a shower. I lathered my hair until all I could feel was soft suds. I had taken a shower the night before but you could never be _too_ clean on your wedding day. I'm pretty sure Alice would agree.

I came out of the shower and wrapped my hair into a towel, and went to investigate the clothes Alice had left for me. I put the clothes on and went downstairs.

"Great wedding dress, Ness." Emmett called, leaning against the granite counter of the kitchen.

"Ha. Ha." I said, sourly, while plopping down on a stool.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screeched, standing in the doorway. She turned to smile at me sweetly, before snapping her head back up to look at Emmett.

"Edward and Jasper need to you go down to La Push to help them with the arrangements." She said.

"Okay, okay, chill..." he said, rushing out of the door at vampire speed.

"Great! So what do you want for breakfast, honey?" Rosalie asked.

"Actually, I don't really feel up to it, if I'm perfectly honest. My stomach is literally a bundle of nerves." I admitted.

"Aww, sweetheart, don't worry about it. Marriage is a wonderful thing, Ness. It binds people together in a way that can never be broken." She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I felt a reassuring thrill go down my spine.

"Thanks Rose."

"On a lighter note... you know what comes after the wedding, don't ya?" she said, winking at me theatrically. I looked down as a blush crept upon my cheeks which made her laugh.

"Just like your mother..." she said, before turning away as Alice called her. "Eat something."

Cooking was the last thing on my mind right now so I just shoved some granola bars down my throat and washed it down with some juice. Alice was soon buzzing around me again.

**Jacob POV**

Everything was in full flow. Edward and Jasper were already at La Push by the time I woke up. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth were helping them with the decorations, following orders from Alice. She would bark instructions down the phone to Jasper, telling them that they got something wrong and they had to fix it or else.

She also rang me as I was scarfing down some eggs, thinking about casually just slipping past the Cullen's house. Boy, did she give me a piece of her mind or what! _Oh, the joys of having a psychic aunt-in-law._ My father-in-law on the other hand, was pissing himself laughing as he heard my meek responses to Alice's rant when he observed it in my head.

I helped out Edward, Jasper, Emmett and the pack at the beach. As the time got closer, I became more and more agitated so Sam recommended that I go for a run. I heard Leah tune in a few minutes later.

_Hey... are you okay? _She asked.

_Yeah, I'm really nervous, knowing me I'll probably cock up the lines or something._

_Don't worry about it, relax, okay. Everything will be fine. Though I do pity you, you practically have to recite a speech. _

_I guess. So, what have you been doing? _

She snorted and shook her furry grey head.

_As much I love her, I really wish Ness hadn't made me one of the bridesmaids. Dresses are so not my thing._

_Ha! I bet the others are getting a kick out of it, though! _

_Ya think...? They've all been discussing makeup and dresses all day. It's doing my head in!_

This made me laugh. I heard Seth tune in.

_Jacob, Edward said that your tux has arrived. Alice said that you need to try it on._ _And, Leah, you need to go back to Rachel's house, they said something about hair and flat irons. _Seth informed us. I heard Leah feign enthusiasm as she disappeared behind a bush to change back.

After I changed back into my human form, I met up with the rest of the pack and the Cullens. Carlisle was here as well by now.

"Hey Doc!" I greeted him.

"Jacob. Alice told me to pass this message on to you. Her words not mine. 'Go and shower, you smell.' "Carlisle said.

"Got it!" I ran up to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While I was in there, I recited the vows once again. _Why oh why did we have to pick Quileute vows?_

**Ness POV**

I spent the rest of the morning watching Alice rush around her room; she was busy arranging things on her vanity, sorting through her hair and beauty products, obviously in preparation for the 'big makeover'. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally told me come and get my hair and makeup done. I had never been so pleased in my life to go through a makeover session with Alice.

"Take a seat, _bride_..." she said, gesturing dramatically to the stool in front of the mirror. I sat down on the stool and watched Rosalie and Alice buzz around me in the mirror. Alice made up my face while Rosalie fussed with my hair. My hair was mostly dry by now but Rosalie wanted it to be perfect so she dried it again while straightening it at the same time. I heard Alice explain to her about what to do with it. She practically inspected every single strand to make sure it didn't have one single kink or curl.

Mom was at the back of the room, sorting out my wedding dress while Grandma sorted out the coordinating accessories. Alice applied some moisturiser on my face first before applying a thin layer of foundation... especially under my eyes. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at that point. She applied a light shade of bronzer to my cheekbones and varying shades of gold eyeshadow to comply with the white and gold theme. Next, she attacked my eyelashes with mascara and slicked on some black eyeliner on my eyelids. Rosalie, by this time had created a tiny crown on the top of my head and let the rest hang down.

When Alice had finished she made me look in the mirror.

"What do you think, honey?"

"I love it! It's perfect." I enthused. I did love it. It wasn't at all tacky like I expected it to have been.

"Aww, sweetheart, you look so precious." Mom breathed, I could hear the lump in her throat.

"Mom... don't you dare. I have make- up on." I warned her.

"Don't worry honey, I won't." She said fiercely.

I hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, honey."

Alice clapped her hands so she could have everyone's attention.

"Wedding dress time!" she announced, picking up the wedding dress and laying it on the bed next to me.

"Strip." Rosalie ordered. I obeyed silently, hoping to get this over and done with as soon as possible. Alice had already made me put on a strapless push-up bra, despite my best efforts. She convinced me by telling me "Jacob will love you in that!"

I felt the slide and slip of the satin against my body. I felt cold hands brushing against the zip at the back.

"Ness, suck it in." Rosalie called. I did as I was told and sucked in. I felt the zip slide up effortlessly now.

"Oh my God, Renesmee, you look absolutely stunning! Look at those curves!" Rosalie said. At that moment, I could everyone's stares becoming more intense. I cautiously looked in the mirror and found an elegant, curvy beauty staring right back at me.

I gasped and felt tears prick at my eyes.

"Guys... wow. Thank you so much. This is amazing." I confessed, waving my arms around. My eyes followed down my body and stopped at my chest. _Woah... holy cleavage!_ Alice had been so right!

"Edward's here." Alice announced. "Out everyone, except Bella and Ness obviously."

A few moments later I heard a knock at the door. Alice opened the door and examined Dad's choice of attire.

"I've never been more proud of you in my life, Edward." Alice said, throwing her arms around his waist. He chuckled as she retreated away with Esme and Rosalie in tow.

I turned around to look at Dad. I had to say, he looked pretty hot!

"You look dashing, Mr. Cullen." Mom said, kissing him delicately on the lips.

"As do you, Mrs. Cullen." Dad said, taking her hand and walking towards me.

"I have to agree with Mom, you look very..._suave_." I said, raising my eyebrows and winking at him. He laughed before pulling me carefully in an embrace.

"Thank you, honey, but no-one can subdue your beauty today. You look exquisite, sweetheart." He breathed, kissing the top of my head.

I felt tears prick in my eyes but I was determined not to let them fall.

"I love you." I admitted, pulling them both into a tight embrace. Their cold arms wrapped around torso.

"Honey, I think your father has something for you." Mom said, against my hair. I pulled back and watches as Dad took out a flat, rectangular box from the inside pocket of his tuxedo.

"Here, I hope you like it." Dad said. "It's from both of us."

I opened the box labelled Tiffany and Co. which contained a beautiful diamond and white gold leaf necklace. Even in the dim light of the room, they sparkled unlike anything in the world. They could easily out sparkle any of the vampires. Alongside it, laid a pair of stunning diamond earrings with topaz gemstones in the shape of stars hanging delicately.

"Guys, I'm lost for words. They're amazing, thank you so much." I said, still in awe. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the package.

"Glad you like them." Mom said her gaze filled with compassion.

"Go ahead and put them on." Dad said, gesturing towards the vanity table.

I put in the earrings while Dad fastened the necklace. I was so scared to touch them, in case I left a blemish or something.

"They look very elegant on you, darling." Dad said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Knock, knock." Alice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Alice." She appeared with a tiara in her hands which obviously was made with real diamonds and placed it carefully on the crown of my head, over the veil my Mom had fastened to my hair.

"Gorgeous." She remarked, stepping back to examine me.

I blushed with delight. The nerves I was feeling earlier had completely disappeared by now and instead was replaced my stomach clenching excitement.

After everyone else in the Cullen household had finished getting ready, we drove to La Push. I rode with Mom and Dad in his new Rolls Royce Phantom. I was so excited I was practically jumping up and down in my seat. Jake was the most important thing on my mind but I was also excited to see how my bridesmaids looked. I had already seen Alice and Rosalie in their bridesmaid apparel but I was sure that it wouldn't look the same on the olive toned skin of the Quileute's. Rachel, Emily, Kim Claire and Leah were my bridesmaids while Skye was more than happy to be my flower girl. I thought she would be perfect seeing as she's a couple of years younger than the rest of them.

We reached the beach in record time. I still wasn't allowed to see Jacob, much to my disappointment. The beach looked breathtakingly wonderful. The pier was draped in thousands of twinkling fairy lights while a makeshift stage which was surrounded by thousands of flowers. Dad had even brought down his piano so that Jasper could play the wedding canon. He was accompanied by Esme on the flute. I was rushed back inside to Billy's house so Jacob couldn't see me. _This was going to be one hell of a day!_

**I will update soon, if you guys review! Hit that fine looking button underneath, and you're on your way! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26 You may now kiss the bride

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Double posting today! Do read, because you are now cordially invited to Jacob and Renesmee's wedding! Enjoy the most anticipated chapter of the whole story so far! ;) Please do review, it'll make my day. :) **

**Chapter 26- Jake POV**

I saw Edward pull up in the driveway to my house. Unfortunately for me, Alice was here before them and shooed me off somewhere so I couldn't see Ness. The nerves were worse than ever now, I was practically dying from the anticipation. I kept reciting the vows in my head until I got them perfect.

Embry, Seth and Quil were sitting on the other side of the room laughing about something. Quil and Embry were my best men while Seth acted as the ring bearer. I didn't how they could laugh, weren't they nervous?

Most of the guests were here by now, the majority being vampires, of course. Basically, most of the vampires that helped us fight off the Volturi years ago... I shuddered at the memory and tried to distract myself. As I was rehearsing the vows for the hundredth time, Alice called us. It was time.

We walked across the beach to where the beginning of the makeshift 'aisle' was. Old Quil was already there.

"It's time." Alice whispered. "Breathe, Jacob. You'll be fine, honey. Line up, guys!" I nodded at her, thanking her for the reassurance. I was first in line, followed by Embry, Quil and Seth. We started walking as soon as the Jasper started play the piano, accompanied by Esme. The music flowed effortlessly. They hardly even bothered to look at the notes. The smell of vampire was overwhelming, they were everywhere! I let my eyes scan the audience. I spotted the Denali and Amazon coven. Tanya and Carmen nodded at me and grinned. Benjamin and Tia were also here. That was nice. Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte were also there, talking to Charles and Makenna.

As I got closer to the stage, I saw my Dad in his suit, sitting with Sue and Charlie on one side and Carlisle and Emmett on the other. He was smiling broadly and when our gazes met he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back and took a deep breath as I walked up the steps and onto the stage.

When I was on the stage, I saw Skye walk down the aisle throwing white and yellow rose petals. Her eyes immediately flickered to Seth who nodded at her. When Skye had safely reached the stage the flute became increasingly pronounced.

**Ness POV**

"Oh my God, I am so nervous." I said clutching my Dad's arm.

"Shh, calm down. You'll be fine, honey." Mom reassured me. "Good luck." She kissed me on the cheek and Dad on the lips before sidling her way around the audience to sit next to Emmett.

"Remember, when the flute starts, it's our turn." Dad said.

"I know." I breathed.

I could feel his eyes on my face.

"Ti amo, mia unica figlia." He said, resting a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Anch'io ti amo, papà." I said, meeting my gaze with his, almost regretting it when tears started filling up my eyes.

"Oh Renesmee, you mean so much to me." He said, dabbing at the tears with his sleeve. The flute started to become more prominent in the melody.

"Shall we, sweetheart?" he asked, offering me his arm.

"Yes." I answered, quietly, taking his arm. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the person waiting for me at the other end.

As we appeared at the start of the aisle, all the eyes in the room turned to us. My eyes automatically wandered to the most important person in the room. My heart fluttered with excitement and affection. All the feelings I had at that moment of time had immeadiatly focused on one single person. Jacob.

He looked unbelievably handsome, even more gorgeous in his tux. His eyes practically danced, the happiness and relief that flooded his eyes was palpable.

As Dad walked me down the makeshift aisle, with Alice, Rosalie, Emily, Rachel, Kim, Leah and Claire following close behind, each holding a bouquet of white lilies similar to mine. When we approached the stage, Dad reluctantly let go and handed me to Jacob. They both shook hands and smiled at each other. Dad went and sat next to Mom on the front row while my bridesmaids went to the other side of the stage to join Skye.

I looked intenely into Jacob's eyes, I wanted to kiss him so bad, but managed to control myself.

"Hey." He said softly, gently squeezing my hand.

"Hi." I answered, grinning.

I noticed Old Quil standing at the back, ready for the signal to start the ceremony. I nodded and began.

"We are here today to celebrate the love of Jacob and Renesmee. Great Spirit, Jacob and Renesmee offer you this prayer. Great Spirit above, please protect the ones we love. We honour all you created as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honour Mother Earth and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons. We honour fire and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts. We honour wind and ask that we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms. We honour water to clean and soothe our relationship - that it may never thirst for love. With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony as we grow forever young together. Jacob and Renesmee will now perform The Rite of Seven Steps, as they walk towards each other, and the stones which represent Mother Earth, Father Sky, love, devotion, children, faith, and trust."

We both stepped forward so we were near the fire and the stones. Jacob went first and took a step towards me as he spoke the vow.

"Oh my beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long." Jake said.

"This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children." I replied while taking a step forward.

"O' my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and children." Jake said.

"My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our honourable lodge."

"O my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long."

"My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you." I answered.

"O' my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favour and sacredness in my life."

"O my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you."

"O' my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us."

"O my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy."

"O' my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you."

"My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you."

"O' my beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever."

"My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honourable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever."

As I took the last step forward, we were finally together.

"I will now ask Jacob and Renesmee to offer the traditional wedding promises."

Jacob squeezed my hand lovingly.

This time I went first.

"Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love." I said, trying to avoid the big lump in my throat. A small tear leaked from my eye. His eyes suddenly became alarmed and he gently took my face in his hands and wiped it away.

He took my hand again as he recited his vow to me.

"You are God's precious gift to me, my love, my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days. I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore." He spoke, his eyes fixated on my face.

I squeezed his hand to show how much those words meant to me.

Next, Old Quil announced the 'Blanket Ceremony'. Alice handed Mom and Dad the blue blankets, one for me and one for Jacob. Mom and Dad wrapped me in one of them while Rachel wrapped Jacob. The blankets were meant to represent our past lives. They then stayed with us when we walked to the sacred fire. Old Quil then spoke another Quileute prayer and we were then allowed to shed the blankets. Grandma and Grandpa enveloped a single white blanket around the both of us. This represented out new lives. We were then told to kiss and embrace each other informally under the blanket. The crowd cheered at this point. The blankets were taken off us and were called for the ring ceremony.

"You may now exchange the rings." Old Quil said.

Seth walked towards us with the rings placed on a red and white silk cushion. Jacob slipped the beautiful heart shaped ring on my ring finger and said "With this ring I give myself to you, body and soul. I belong to you now, no one can ever take me away from you." The ring glinted brightly.

I picked Jacob's ring from the cushion and slipped it on his ring finger while reciting the same verse as Jacob. His eyes had been on my face the whole time.

We were now coming to the end of the whole ceremony and I waited patiently for Old Quil to say the most anticipated part of the wedding.

Old Quil smiled at us before turning to Jacob.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Jacob, you may now kiss your bride." Jacob picked me up from my hips, lifting me up into the air as I wound my arms around his neck. We kissed each other, with the most burning desire we ever had for each other and the crowd erupted into an enthusiastic applause. We were both laughing by the end.

"I love you." He said.

"As I love you."

We were suddenly swarmed by the audience and we were passed from one embrace to the other. I refused to let go of him. After that some announcements were made by the relatives.

Mom and Dad climbed on the stage to speak.

"Renesmee, we are so privileged to have you as our daughter. You have been the most wonderful child anyone could ever hope for. We are so glad that our time with you is unlimited, because quite frankly, we don't think one human lifetime is enough. " Mom said, her voice thick.

"Jacob, I don't think I could ever have found anyone better than you to be my son-in-law. I know you will keep her very happy. We love you both so very much." Dad said. I blew them both kisses as the crowd applauded.

Rachel came up on the stage, wheeling Billy on too.

"Jacob and Renesmee, congratulations. I hope you two are as happy your mother and I were. I still can't believe that she produced a son as wonderful as you, Jacob. I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me. Renesmee, you're a wonderful girl with a magnificent family. I know you will keep Jacob very happy indeed. I wish you the best for the future." Billy said, as a tear rolled down his creased, but handsome face.

"Thanks Dad, you stole most of my lines there." Rachel said, and the crowd bubbled with amusement. "But really, guys, I am so happy for you right now. I can't believe I'm actually witnessing this day. Jacob, you've been the best little brother anyone could ever have hoped for. I love you so much. Ness, well, what can I say? I hope I've trained him good enough for you. He's still a bit rusty around the edges but being the wonderful person you are, you're bound to fix that. Thank you for making me your bridesmaid, I love you honey. " The crowd laughed and applauded once again before settling down.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came on next.

"Renesmee, you're a wonderful niece and I guess now's the time to thank you for being the dummy to most of my Barbie makeover sessions. I love you. Jacob, you're an amazing friend and even though you smell, I love you too. " Alice and Jasper said as everyone laughed quietly.

Emmett and Rosalie were next.

"Aww, Ness. I'll get Rose to do all that mushy stuff. But, I do want to say that, it's wonderful that you decided to get to married to such a varied audience. The living, " Emmett looked over at Charlie, Sue and Billy, "the dead," he looked at all the vampires in the room who were shaking in silent laughter, "the dogs," he looked at the werewolves who erupted in laughter "and the slightly weird ones that are mix of everything." He looked directly at me this time. I laughed hysterically. He smirked and continued. "And, remember, that there are going to innumerable days in your lives, so Jacob, you better not get on your wife's bad side. Trust me; I'm speaking from experience here." The crowd exploded in laughter once again while Rosalie elbowed him. I was practically wiping tears from eyes.

"Umm, yeah." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. She smiled again. "Ness, I am so proud of you today. You look heartbreakingly beautiful today. You are an amazing niece and I love you from the bottom of my heart. Jacob... well, I guess we'll have to get used to each other now, won't we. Even though I hate to admit it, I love you too." She smirked

As they left the stage, the audience clapped.

Carlisle, Esme and Grandpa Charlie came on next.

"Renesmee and Jacob you make a wonderful couple and I know that you'll be very happy together indeed. We give you the best wishes for the future of your relationship." Carlisle said. Charlie shuffled uneasily before speaking.

"Nessie, I knew you were special from the first time I set my eyes on you. You're just like your mother. I love you. Jake, well, you've always surprised me," his eyebrows shot up when he said this and everyone laughed. "But honestly, you're a good kid and you've been a great help to me and my family. Congratulations. "

After the speeches had finished, the wedding rolled smoothly into the reception, due to Alice's flawless planning.

As the crowd drifted away to mingle with other people, I cradled Jacob's face in both my hands and kissed him again, but more passionately this time.

"I love you, so much. Thank you for everything, Mrs. Black." Jake said, when we finally pulled back.

I gasped in surprise at the name and kissed him once, twice.

"I love you, Jacob."

**A/N- I can't except any credit for the Quileute vows or traditions. Did you like it, guys? Please, please review. :)**


	27. Chapter 27 Mile High Club

**A Jake and Nessie Love Story**

**Short but sweet... enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 26- Renesmee POV**

All the usual processions followed in the reception. The nerves bundled up in my stomach were now replaced with bubbling excitement. The food was served in generous amounts; though at least two thirds of the guests didn't even eat. The wolves made up for the vampires easily enough... they were wolfing **(A/N- no pun intended)** down the food like they hadn't eaten in a year. We received hugs and kisses from each of the covens... Amazon, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Nomads.

"You guys are so cute..." Maggie said, her scarlet curls bouncing up and down enthusiastically as she spoke. I loved Maggie... she was so cute!

"Thanks, we're so glad that you could join us." I said, looking at her sincerely, holding Jacob's hand firmly.

The Amazon coven were next. Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri looked amazingly beautiful. Their stark black hair hung like a veil around their beautifully shaped, coffee coloured faces. Their eyes were drawn with black kohl, their bright red eyes great in contrast.

"Beautiful. You look amazing, my dear." Zafrina said huskily. Kachiri and Senna smiled and offered us their wishes.

"Thank you so much for coming. It means so much to us." I responded. Jacob smiled and shook their hands and conversed politely.

Due to the lack of food in the morning, I was now hungry like hell. Jacob and I both ate like there was a famine tomorrow. The food was not only in excessive amounts, it also tasted absolutely delicious. Obviously, this was all hand prepared by my family. I was extremely impressed at it seemed like the guests were as well. For starters, there was Chicken Liver Parfait served with Red Onion Marmalade and toasted Brioche. I tried the rack of lamb, veal Marsala, roast chicken... you name it. Jake had some Wild mushroom and Herb Pithivier with seared asparagus and sun-dried tomato dressing. I absolutely loved the swordfish... I swear I could eat it all day. I had to stop eating before the dress burst at its seam...

"Oh my God, I am going to burst. The feasting is officially over..." I declared, leaning back in my chair and tilting my head back.

"Very ladylike, Ness." Jacob said, laughing. I propped my elbows up on the arm of the chair so that I could meet his gaze.

"Shut up. You love it, really." I teased. He smirked.

"I love everything about you." He said, leaning over.

"And I, you." We kissed gently and several cameras went off. As we cut into the thick, soft layers of the cake more pictures were taken. The cake looked absolutely wonderful. There were six layers, every other layer covered in pure gold leaf. Each tier was a different tier. The bottom was chocolate, the one above that was hazelnut cream and almond, the middle layer consisted of vanilla sponge and strawberry jam, the penultimate one was mixed fruit and marzipan and the top layer was lemon and mint. It tasted exquisite. Absolutely gorgeous. A warm hand clasped around mine to hold the knife as I sliced it through the rich, gooey layers of the chocolate cake. I smiled without even bothering to look up. My body had become accustomed to his touch, though the thrill that coursed through me never seemed to weaken. Jacob gently prised my finger off the knife as he quickly cut a small portion and popped it into my mouth. I swallowed down by portion without tearing my eyes away from his. He prolifically devoured his portion as I placed it into his mouth. Cameras flashed again. After we had dutifully finished that part, the removing of the garter came next. My face flushed with a tinge of pink, but I tried not to let that get to me. I felt Jacob's lips placing kisses up my leg until he reached the top of the garter which he gently shimmied down to my ankle. He continued running his hand up and down my leg as he removed the other garter. I suddenly felt a thousand eyes on me... which then slid down to Jacob's curled up body that was still under my dress.

"Jacob... everyone's looking!" I hissed.

"So...?" he answered, his voice muffled against my leg.

"Get out from under there!" I said, trying not to laugh.

"But I'm trying to remove your garter..." he said, a bit louder so nearly everyone could hear. The crowd bubbled with laughter.

"Jake!" I said my voice more urgent now.

He reluctantly slid out from under my dress, both garters in his mouth. When he turned to meet the audience he was met by my stony faced Dad, flanked by Emmett and Jasper. But I saw that Emmett was trying unsuccessfully not to break into a smile and I saw the corner of Dad's mouth twitch.

"What? She's my wife!" Jacob protested. This earned a snigger from the pack; Emmett, on the other hand, clapped Jacob around the shoulder. Dad raised his eyebrows in mock exasperation and even Mom was trying hard to stifle a laugh. The crowd chuckled enthusiastically. Jacob turned his back to the audience and flung the garter behind him which landed into Quil's surprised hands.

I threw the bouquet over my head which rather unpredictably landed into Claire's hands. They looked at each other passionately and kissed before turning back to us with pink cheeked smiles on their faces.

Alice ushered me upstairs so I could change into my 'after dress'. It belonged to my mother... she had worn it during her reception as well. It was made from deep blue satin and wrapped around my body. It ended a few inches above my knee. When we went back downstairs, Dad was setting up the music on his laptop and Jasper was connecting the speakers to the laptop.

"Time for the first dance!"Alice announced excitedly, tapping a fork against her champagne flute. The guests immediately returned to their seats and let Jacob and I take the floor. We chose Pachelbel's Canon to dance to. We thought that we'd go for a simple soundtrack because I didn't think our love could be put into words.

"You know... I have half a mind to take you right here and now." Jake whispered sexily in my ear. His words went straight to my crotch.

"Please do. I'll be very obliged." I whispered back in his ear. He reached for my waist as I clasped my hands behind his neck.

He sucked in his breath through his teeth and looked behind me hazily.

"As tempting as that sounds; I don't think it would be very polite." He looked back at me and grinned.

I pursed my lips. "You're right... unfortunately." I pressed my lips to his for the third time that night.

**Jake POV**

Never in my life had I seen a sexier bride. For the rest of the dance we were pretty quiet, just staring into each other's eyes and smiling. My wife. _Oh, I love that._ She looked heartbreakingly gorgeous. And my God, those curves... her breasts. They were teasing me, practically falling over that God damn dress. I was trying my utmost to be a gentleman, but really, I just wanted to rub my face into them. _Later, Jacob. Later._

Bella and Edward soon joined us to dance as the song changed to My Love by Sia. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie followed soon after. Rachel, Paul, Kim, Jared, Embry, Leah, Claire, Quil, Skye, Seth, Sam, Emily joined us as well. Slowly, most of the guests were on the dance floor. Watching a couple dozen of vampires dancing was quite a spectacle in itself. They'd probably been alive long enough to witness every dance craze there ever had been.

A cold, firm hand tapped me on the shoulder just as one of the songs ended. _Edward._

"May I?" he asked, smiling. I grinned.

"Of course." I replied, handing Renesmee's hand to her father Bella was standing just behind Edward. I held out my hand.

"Shall we? For old times' sake..." I said, smiling as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course, it wouldn't be memorable if I didn't." She replied. We both laughed quietly.

"Who would have thought it, Jacob? Son-in-law..." she trailed off and looked me in the eyes. I laughed and met her golden gaze as déjà vu washed over me. Twenty years ago, this would have been the exact scene I would be thinking about. Bella as my bride.

"Time changes a lot of things..." I said, smiling. I grinned suddenly. "For example, you look a bit too old to be a mother-in-law, Bella."

She smacked me playfully on the arm.

"Shut up. I'm only 18." She bluffed. We both laughed. She leant her head against my chest.

"Thank you, Jacob. For everything." She said.

"No, thank you. Thank you for producing the most wonderful daughter, for being a wonderful best friend, for being a wonderful mother-in-law. Love you, Bells." I said. I felt her smile against my chest.

"I love you too, Jacob."

**Renesmee POV**

I got passed around to my uncles, to my grandpa, to Jake's brothers... everybody. I was always happy to get back to Jake. We didn't talk much; just held each other in each other's arms. It was getting close to midnight and we should have been leaving for the airport.

"We should say our goodbyes by now, honey." I said, taking Jacob's hand. I swear his eyes sparkled and I just about resisted the urge to rub my hands together enthusiastically.

Jasper and Emmett loaded our already packed suitcases into the car as we said goodbye to our families.

We were showered in rice as we made our way out of the house. After our millionth hug of the day, we finally made it to the car, accompanied by shouts of "Have fun!" and "Congratulations!"

"We're going to have fun, alright." Jacob said mischievously, his eye glinting. I looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"I'll make sure of that, don't worry." I reassured him, cupping his face in my hands and placing a loud kiss on his lips.

"I love you, wife."

"As I love you, husband."

We made our way to Seattle airport at leisurely pace, holding hands. We made it through the security without any problems and found our gate easily enough. We made it there in plenty of time. I bought a few magazines to get me through the long flight. I wasn't particularly fond of flying so I needed some distractions. Jacob, of course, will be distraction enough but just in case. One of the magazines especially caught my eye. It was the kind of magazine Jacob (not to mention Emmett) would definitely approve of. A few tips were definitely going to add a bit of "punch" to this honeymoon of mine. I purchased the magazine and a chocolate bar and went back to Jacob.

He held his arms out and I went to perch on his lap. I gave him the chocolate bar.

"You should get some sleep, baby." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Maybe later... on the plane." I replied, leaning back so my head was on his shoulder. He gently massaged my shoulders with his hands and sank back into him.

"Ugh, your hands are totally magic..." I said, indulgently. As soon as those words left my mouth, I immediately regretted it. He laughed. I giggled too- the alcohol was definitely taking its toll. We were acting like teenagers.

"It's only a matter of time, my love." He reminded me enthusiastically.

"So you keep reminding me..." I said, grinning.

"You know, I might consider joining the Mile High Club." he said.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him expectantly and grinned.

"Really? It's an interesting idea." I said, laughing. He tilted my chin up and kissed me.

We boarded our flight and found our seats easily. We were travelling in Business Class so it made everything a whole lot easier. Once we were in the air, it wasn't that bad and I leant against Jacob's shoulder and let sleep consume me...

**Hit that fine looking button below and you'll make my day... go on, review! **


End file.
